Not Quite Normal
by banryuu
Summary: *Finished* Alternate Universe. Hitomi Kanzaki has the life she wants, quiet and very normal in nearly every way. Until the day the new transfer student arrived and turned her whole world upside down. Warned by her friends that he would cause nothing but trouble, could there be more to Van Fanel then a bad boy exterior and a standoffish attitude? Are things really ever as they seem?
1. Not a knight on a white horse

**Hello there I know you might not have expected to see something else new from me, but as I was going to be unsure of when I may or may not be able to post for the next few months I wanted to dust off some of my other projects. I started this a while back and though I already have an active High School Story this one is completely different. The original plan was to write the whole thing from start to finish then split it up into chapters right before posting. That didn't quite work out as planned.**

 **I had nearly two chapters worth, but wanted to flood the place with as much as I could get together before D-day. Even with that in mind I spread my focus a bit too thin and instead of getting several things out there including two almost but not entirely ready other chapters. Also, I've been revising my original AU Last Person on Earth the first three chapters are at Beta level. A one-shot that has been proof read and sent back with the approval to add some smut and extend it into a full story, that is Strong Memories. There is the second chapter to this and the third chapter of Bitter Medicine that are not far enough along to post. I also have two other stories Green-Eyed Girl and Blades And Bellflowers that have the first chapter started. So, if I haven't lost count myself that's six projects none of which are going up yet other then this.**

 **The good news is I might be able to get some time to myself… late at night or something to work on stuff. I'm sure my 7 other roommates are going to love the sound of laptop keys at two in the morning. Sorry I couldn't get more done, but please give this a shot there is something special about this story that I personally enjoy.**

 **Warning Self-edited, and roughly at that.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Alternate Universe Short Story**

 **Chapter One- Not a knight on a white horse.**

Highschool as I remember it was the best and worst years of my life. It's were I found out that not everyone is as they appear to be, and that trust is priceless but must be given freely. My life was simple, uncomplicated, but naïve to a fault. I always felt that it was best to be right in the middle. I got good grades but nothing that placed me in a memorable class rank, where pressure to perform overtook praise. Popularity wasn't high on my priority list either, relatively well liked, though not enough to be enviable, just the way I liked it.

Really the only thing that made me stand out was when I stepped onto the track. Running was the one thing that made me special. It was then that the world would fade away and become nothing more complicated than pumping arms and pounding feet on the red paved surface. That way I could clear my head and push through anything, in those short moments of activity I could have had wings and flown. I was invincible.

Awards and praise came with 1st place, but that part of it always made me feel a little uncomfortable. I didn't need the spotlight, just the chance to be free and move with the wind fighting against me, wrapping around me like an invisible friend. It was the times I was alone on the track that I liked best.

The silent morning broken only by the sound of my rhythmic footfalls. Cool air on my activity heated skin woke me for the day like nothing else could. Not even all the coffee in the world. I cross the painted white finish line for probably about the sixth or seventh time this morning, but when I'm alone like this counting didn't matter. It never really did, at least to me.

I slowed to a walk and started my cool down lap, stretching as I went. The fast-paced dance music still playing in my ears no longer matched the beat of my heart, as it began to resume a normal cadence.

"Whoa, Baby shake that fine thing over here." The rude cat-call broke through my workout induced bliss.

I spun around ready to chew out my heckler, but ended up groaning instead. Two blond girls my age stood near the bleachers I recently passed, and I hadn't even seen them. The taller of the two had long golden hair that fell in shimmering waves and was as immaculately kept as the rest of her. Millearna who will always be everything I wasn't: beautiful, smart, and incredibly popular. In designer clothes she was the girl others wanted to be and the one all boys desired but couldn't have. Though she wasn't responsible for calling out to me like a construction worker.

No that was Celena, with short cut wavy platinum bobbed hair and clothes worn solely for comfort not style. Athletic like me but far more aggressive, as the school's top scorer on the girl's field hockey team it was to be expected. Still she was popular in her own way, though kind of the opposite. As one of the boys she joked more coarsely than any other friend I'd had, but when you needed back up no one was better to have on your side.

These have been two of my best friends since I transferred to Gaia Preparatory Academy on a track scholarship two years ago. Though not what I had expected to find here these two have helped make leaving my childhood friends behind bearable. I love them both deeply.

With a falsely exasperated sigh I walk over popping out my ear buds as I went. "Geez, Celena how many times have I told you that I refuse to bat for your team?"

"About as many times as I've reminded you that with hair shorter than mine, and no boyfriend in sight you might as well give… softball a try." Celena winked suggestively. This was par for normal between friends who held nothing back.

I couldn't help laughing but it only made Millearna rolled her expressive lavender eyes. "Oh Hitomi, don't encourage her or we'll have to get the hose."

So, the day started like any other. With a good workout, easy going teasing, and a rushed shower I was ready to really start the day. Thanks to a combination of my routine and the friends who made sure I didn't ship school just to keep running, we often needed to rush through the quad to make class on time.

The careless way my bag was slung over one shoulder. Even the remaining dampness to my pixie cut hair. Everything seemed so normal, until the moment when everything changed.

I heard the new arrival before anything else. Everyone did, the unmistakable roar of an engine with open exhaust, one that did not come from the standard issue foreign cars that frequented the student lot. Around the bend came a motorcycle that gleamed dangerously from the exposed chrome to the silvery white paint job, that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe, but not Millearna's.

Whispers bubbled up from everywhere as the solo rider neared. Not even parked and he was already being scrutinized top to bottom. From the scuffed black military style boots with faded jeans tucked into the tops, up to a grey bomber style jacket that fit tightly across his shoulders, and the full-face helmet painted to match his light-colored bike.

I felt someone tug on my arm, most likely Celena who instantly disliked all strangers. Still I remained rooted to the spot, drawn to the rider by an unmistakable force, curiosity. I had to see his face, something told me it would be important later.

It was though time had slowed down as I waited for his hands clad in riding gloves to unclasp and remove the protective covering hiding everything from chin up. First was the slightly angular yet still handsome features, naturally tanned skin, wild raven black hair that both stuck up from being trapped under the helmet and fell forward throwing his eyes into shadow.

Ignoring the staring crowd, he ran fingers through the black strands as though trying to fix the mess, but only made it worse, though somehow still attractive. Securing the bike, he then retrieved a worn messenger bag from the small cargo area at the rear and stowed the helmet in its place. Only then did the rider look around coolly, lingering on nothing and no one.

That was until his eyes met mine and something clicked. Maybe it was just my imagination, because a moment later the deep mahogany gaze moved on as though nothing happened. He walked towards the main office silently with an almost arrogant confidence in his loping stride.

It took me another minute to realize I was being borderline dragged towards class as the warning bell rang. When we arrived in the right room Millearna almost shook me as if trying to wake me from sleepwalking.

"No," She stated clearly looking into my face directly. "Don't even think about that biker boy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused by the sudden forcefulness in her normally mellow voice.

"I saw how you were looking at that motorcycle riding walking trouble, and I'm telling you he's not worth it." I tried to look past my normally logical friend to Celena for help, but she avoided it altogether and wordlessly went to her chair. "Hitomi, promise me that you'll treat him like the plague."

"Look I-" I started, but Millearna cut me off quickly.

"Promise me." She demanded, and the seriousness made me agree though it seemed redundant. I'll probably never even have a conversation with the boy anyways.

"Fine, I swear to not have a fictional romance with a guy who I'd have no contact with anyways." I smiled hoping she would take this all as the joke it was, but with a stiff nod the golden-haired girl left. Her class was near, but as she only took Advanced Placement courses we didn't share much other than a lunch block.

Taking a seat next to Celena I tried to ask her what was going on, even as the teacher started roll call. It was then that the door opened again and ironically the stranger entered. I didn't want to notice him, but as the only empty seat was directly behind mine it was impossible to ignore. My life it seems had suddenly become a cheesy TV drama. As he walked past slight changes caught my attention, now that his jacket was unzipped a bright red shirt peaked out like a slash a blood against the rest of his dark outfit.

"Name?" Our teacher called preparing to add the newcomer to the roster until a permeant one was issued.

"Van Fanel." I don't know what I had expected, but his voice was a smooth tenor with a slight inflection that held resignation not rudeness.

Without another word he took the seat. The rest of the day seemed to fall into that pattern. He had become part of nearly all my classes, and though I tried not to notice the silent stranger he was always somehow nearby. Still he didn't speak unless the teachers addressed him, and outright ignored the other students.

Rumors started to fly before lunch. Everything from him being a member of some dangerous biker gang, to a rebelling rich kid trying to piss off his parents. Some of the girls even whispered that he was a male escort, but as he didn't look at any of them twice it was probably a story made only from their fantasies.

Seeing as I've made zero attempts at contact with him and he was doing the same, with everyone, it seemed highly likely that Millearna's fears were completely unfounded. It's hard to think that I would fall passionately in-love with this bad boy image. He might as well be a mute. An uninterested one at that.

This new guy, Van, made it clear that he sought to keep his distance from everyone. Some people had attempted to start conversations, but all were either met with stony silence or short retorts that appeared to be neither rude or understanding. Indifferent, even to the motor-heads that wanted only to discuss his bike.

Our last class of the day was shared not with Celena, but her twin Dilandau. Similar in looks though not color, she was pale golden haired and blue eyed, he was whiter then the school walls with silver hair and blood red eyes. Where the girl was one of my best friends the brother had always been someone I was wary of. That stereotype where the female friend falls in-love with the brother was impossible. Well, my immediate crush on their oldest sibling Allen when I first transferred to this school made me more of a target for Dilandau then anything.

Celena is one of those people that brighten a room just by entering it, and she'd do just about anything for a friend. Dilandau on the other hand was a bit of a bully, his temper was as unpredictable as his good moods and neither were entirely safe for the people caught in the crossfire. In a family full of athletes, he wasn't an exception, the Basketball ace. Despite his habit of fouling opposing team members he still held the title of highest scoring player in the district and had an almost fanatical fan following.

The boy albino started out by asking if Van knew what a hair brush was, and other verbal barbs pointed at the transfer student. Juvenile chair kicking came next. Still the black-haired boy didn't raise to the bait. When class ended and he stood to leave, Dilandau shouldered past shoving him hard enough to bruise. With a clatter the faded messenger bag dropped to the floor spilling books, papers, and pens across the path between desks.

Pushed past annoyance by the outright antagonizing of my friend's stupid brother I could no longer pretend and ignore the pull towards him.

"Sorry about Dilandau." I said crouching to help pick up his scattered things. "He's just a natural jerk."

With a grunt Van thrust my helping hands out of the way. "I don't need you, any of you."

My temper flared sharply. "Really?" For the first time since this morning he looked right into my eyes. "Too good for the rest of us? I don't know who you think you are, but pushing people away only hurts you."

His face registered shock and the invisible shield he'd built between us slipped a little. He looked like I'd slapped him. Somehow younger, more vulnerable. I stood suddenly, towering over him where he knelt. "Fine you don't want a friend now, but one day you'll need one. Find me then."

With that I held out the pen I'd picked up. Slowly as if under a spell he held out one palm face up and I placed the writing utensil there. Then I turned without another word and left.

In the days that followed at first nothing seemed to change, except the transfer student seemed less icy, still aloof, but no longer outwardly hostile. At lunch he sat alone, but at the other end of my table. Sometimes, I could almost see a small smile play across his lips when conversation was particularly entertaining. Mostly my friends teasing me, but I didn't mind.

Dilandau remained a pest, but that was nothing new. The rest of the school began to settle back into a somewhat normal routine. Van became a part of it despite his initial coldness. He faded into the back ground for most people, but not for me.

I'd cheerily greet him each morning, and though he rarely said anything back, Van did warm up slightly. An acknowledging nod was better than nothing after all. A few times he was down right nice. Small things like reminding me not to forget things which happened often; take home work sheets, pencils, and even my note book. One day I had lost track of time during my morning run and dressed in a hurry, it was the biker that pulled me to the side and told me my shirt was inside out.

Celena still looked at him with distrust, but it was again my feelings that Millearna worried more about.

"Hitomi, you'd lose your head if it weren't attached." The fashionable girl moaned one time she saw Van being nice to me. I'd seen her in the hall and run out without the assignment for history class, he'd come up silently, tapped me on the shoulder, handed over the paper and left without a backward look. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were being extra forgetful just to spend a few moments with him."

"That's ridiculous!" I sputtered, though Celena merely shrugged as if it didn't sound silly to her at all. "I've always lost things, just now someone other than you two notices. Why you both think he's such a bad guy I can't understand."

"We don't know him." She stated firmly. "And neither do you."

"Come on you guys, you act as though I'm going to fall madly in love with him and get my heart broken." I shifted my bag a little higher uncomfortable.

"Well you do have terrible taste in men." Celena chirped in a better mood now that the black-haired boy was gone and teasing me became more important. "Two names come to mind, Amano and Allen."

I could feel my cheeks burn hotly. "Now that's not fair."

"You know she's got a point." Millearna said thoughtfully, her eyes uplifted as though trying to recall details. "Both guys were nice to you and the next thing we know you've gotten your heart broken because they've run off with someone else."

"Without looking at you twice." The shorter haired girl chimed in gleefully. "On the plus side this one isn't related to me."

My flush deepened just thinking about the instances in question. Amano was the boy's track captain at my last school and Celena's cousin. I'd had a crush on him for a long time, but then again so had my childhood friend Yukari and I had never noticed. It wasn't till I switched schools that the two of them got together. I'm happy for them, but it was hard to hear that he hung around me to be closer to her that whole time.

Allen on the other hand had been a senior when I transferred and looked like a more mature version of his cousin, with long shining golden hair and a chivalrous attitude. Which was at odds with the stereotypical Star Quarterback role. I realize now that I had taken my one-sided feelings for my old crush and transplanted them on to a new guy. Of course, I also didn't know until later that he was dating Millearna at the time. Funny how her realization that he was a cheater made the two of us friends.

I guess the only thing that redeemed my overly romantic heart was that I'd learned not to confuse kindness with actual affection. Well that and the fact Dilandau scared me, because if I fell for another member of their family Celena would never speak to me again.

"Just because I don't think he's a bad guy doesn't mean I'm falling in love." I mumbled trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach that had to be from thinking about old heartbreak. It must be right?

Why would I develop feeling for a guy who never talked? He didn't look like my type at all. With that wild dark hair, sharp features, and rich chocolate eyes. Almost exotic, but no not my preference. I like tall athletes with light hair, or I have in the past. It's not like Van isn't fit, from what I can tell he's very well-toned, leanly muscled, not like a runner but maybe a fighter or a swimmer.

Though the last thing I need to imagine is the biker in a speedo. My face heated again this time from something other than the shame of failed crushes.

Days went past, and I tried not to see him differently. The harder I tried the more difficult it became. We weren't even really friends, but now that the thoughts were in my head they were reluctant to leave. I hoped no one would notice any behavior changes. I still greeted Van each morning but my determination not to think of him in an odd way probably showed on my face just like everything else normally did.

It sucks being easy to read. A few times I swore Van's eyebrows raised questionably when he was looking at me, but I tried to ignore it. Honestly, I just tried to keep my distance, I thought at the very least it would make my friends happy. Oddly enough it didn't seem to be doing the same for me.

One morning there was a crowd around Van's locker before he'd arrived, and the reason became clear rather quickly. Someone had duct taped a hair brush to the door. Instantly I knew who the culprit was. Before I could do anything, the onlookers parted, and the heavy foot falls of military boots heralded the prank victim's arrival.

Van took one look at the brush and did something I never expected, he smiled. His eyes darted past my right shoulder and I followed his gaze, finding silver hair and crimson eyes. Dilandau smirking at his cruel and somewhat childish little joke.

Instead of getting angry the raven-haired boy turned pulling the hair brush off with the loud rip of tape. He waved it in the prankster's direction. "Thanks, been needing a new one of these." With a swift movement Van bent over running the brush bristles over the toe, and down the side of one scuffed boot then the other. "Great for getting off dried mud."

The crowd laughed and dispersed, but the look on the albino's face was downright murderous. I couldn't help myself, walking over to Van.

"He messes with you because you haven't been bothered with anything else he's done before." I stated evenly. "Dilandau wants to see how far he can push you, it a game to him."

"I know," The man shrugged standing back up. "I don't mind a little hassle, because that's all this is. Also, he bought me the wrong kind of brush for my hair. I'd break this one on the first use."

It took me a minute for that to sink in. "Was that a joke?"

"A small one." Van stated tossing the now dirty thing into the bottom of his locker. "By the way I thought you were avoiding me."

It was then that I realized something vital. He never asked for a friend, but it is what he needed. No more no less. Letting odd and completely unprovoked thoughts keep me from doing what I should have done from the start. Maybe the guy was cold at first, but he's actually been really nice to me all things considered. I think standing up to him early on earned points in my favor.

Sure, I've developed feelings in the past based entirely on kindness, but that was different. Amano and Allen both had this suave way of making people feel special even as they treated everyone the same. They said the right things all the time. I should have known they never saw me as anyone special, but the heart isn't logical. It's different this time, the little things Van has done were just for me. He never went out of his way to ensure other girls remembered their assignments, or didn't make a fool out of themselves.

"Look we share nearly all our classes. I'd like to be friends." As I said it, I could see something pass over his face I couldn't quite read but it softened his features. The words held only the truth. I wanted to be his friend, just a friend.

"You'll become a target too." His voice was soft, almost vulnerable, but I must have imagined it.

"I'm not worried." I felt myself smile at the thought. "I was the transfer student two years ago, and it makes since that we'd get along. Two outsiders stuck in the middle of grade school friendships."

He made a small sound that could have been a laugh. "Well then, we should go to class before we are late, right friend?" Van started to walk with that smooth loping stride, and after a heartbeat I jogged a few steps so that I fell in to the same rhythm walking next to him.

We spend the short trip in silence like before, but there was something different about it now. Almost as though both of us were waiting for this. It felt natural. From that point on we didn't just attend the same classes we went there together. I moved my lunch group to his side of the table, which was to Celena and Millearna's complete dismay. It didn't take long for them to warm up to the idea of our little party expanding by one.

Van wasn't exactly a conversationalist, but when he had something to say it was normally honest and thoughtful. Somewhere deep down they might still worry that I'd get my heart broken again. That fear might just be a product of my fickle past, so I was glad to see them become at least tolerance to the changes.

My new-found companionship with the biker boy did one other thing I hadn't expected. Dilandau was steering well clear, not just of him, but me as well. Not that I minded the sudden peace, it was just a little unexpected. It became easier almost effortless to seek out the wild raven hair in a crowd.

The weather turned colder, and night moved earlier each day it seemed. Two things seemed to be on everyone's mind sports activities and the upcoming homecoming dance. The track team only had a limited time until it was too cold to practice outside and each day we seemed to spend more time in the gathering darkness trying to prolong the moment where we will have to turn our actives inward. No one was looking forward to sharing the gym with the basketball team. Sprints never seemed so boring as when you were stuck looking at the same four walls.

It also didn't help that sometimes during poor weather our practices would overlap with the boys' basketball team which forced us to endure their heckling and demands that we stop trying to steal 'their space'. Sure, track is a spectator sport, but sometimes I felt watched even when I wasn't running.

One day I mentioned the strange sensation during a rant about disliking the inevitable gym time. The unexpected thing was Van's darkening expression, like thick clouds threatening rain.

"Has anyone bothered you?" His voice was low and hinted at an edge of temper I had yet to see.

"No," I responded quickly hoping to ease the worry there. "No more than the rest of the team. It's just a hassle. I wish we lived somewhere warm enough to practice outside year-round." I assured evenly, but for some reason the deflection didn't seem to work this time.

"Promise me you'll let me know the second that you don't feel safe." His dark mahogany eyes searched my face like there were words printed there that only he could read.

Under the direct gaze I felt something change. Not a flutter or skipped heartbeat, but as if my chest was filled with tiny little bubbles of air with no escape. "Van I don't-"

"Hitomi, promise me." He interrupted before the thought could fully form past the strange sensation. Taking a step back broke the charged moment, and I hadn't even realized how close we had drifted. "Even if you think it's nothing."

"Okay," It came out soft almost a whisper. "But I don't have your number."

His mouth twitched up on one side as though he was trying to hide a smile or a grimace, but it was impossible to tell which. "Actually, you do." He pulled out an older model phone with a well-used protective case, the scratches told of someone who dropped and banged the device without much thought. A moment later my phone started playing a catchy tune, the image of a tan hand covering most of the screen appeared, though just past the splayed fingers was an almost shy profile with wild black hair.

Above the image read, 'Biker Boy Calling…' it silenced and was a quickly replaced with '1 missed call'.

"How," I started to ask, but the answer was obvious the only question was who. "Which one stole my phone?"

"Millearna." He said the name as if admitting she had gotten the better of him, and it caused pain just at the thought. I should have known by the contact name. I quickly hit edit and changed it to simply just 'Van', but I left the picture.

"Did she get your phone too?" He nodded and handed it to me without another word. Under his contacts there was an image of me, lost in thought one hand playing with the pink pendant I never took off. The name read 'Saint Hitomi'. A startled laugh escaped before I knew it. "You can change it. Though I have to admit she did a better job with sneaking a photo of me then you."

"Yeah," Van didn't meet my eyes as he held one large hand out for me to return his phone. I placed it in his upturned palm and as my finger tips just grazed the calloused flesh, a zing like static electricity passed between us. He jerked away. "Sorry, did I shock you?"

"It's nothing." He muttered, and that was the last thing I got out of him for a while.

His concern for me though unfounded warmed something down to me core. I tried to tell myself it was only our growing friendship. That it was nice to have someone worried about me, for the sentiment. After that Van seemed a little more distant, but if anything, more watchful over me.

He'd walk me to practice most days, less so when our training took place outside but still it seemed like over kill. The bitter air bit into my lungs during my morning run, but it wouldn't stop me from my daily routine. The coaches on the other hand were less tolerant of the turn in weather. It was announced that all sessions would take place in the gym from them on.

Nothing else seemed to change. It had now been six weeks since the transfer student roared into our life, and it was at least to me, as though he was always meant to be there. Each day seemed the same as the last, happy and normal. The bell signaled class ending like it always did, but Van hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked slinging my bag over one shoulder.

"I have to leave early." His eyes didn't quite meet mine, like he was hiding something. "I can't walk you today."

"It's not a problem." I shrugged, not quite sure why this bothered me. "I'm a big girl. I can find my way to the gym without help."

"I know." His head jerked up as if he couldn't help it but hoped I hadn't noticed the extreme reaction. "Okay, then see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly. "See you tomorrow." Then I quickly left not wanting this to become any stranger then it already was.

My mind was on the strange moment between us the whole of practice. It even distracted me while showering and changing to go home. Not that I wanted to think of the raven-haired boy the whole time, but he seemed so worried about something. It had to be the reason he left directly after school, right? It didn't have anything to do with me, I think.

These thoughts continued as I started the sort walk home. The brisk air forcing my coat to be zipped a bit higher, so that I could snuggle down into the collar for protection. I could have asked for a ride home from a few of my teammates, but it seemed like such a waste if it wasn't raining. It was only a half a mile after all. I could run it easily, but why bother getting worked up over nothing.

Then I heard them, footsteps taking the same path as me. It was nothing I told myself. Still I stopped to look over my shoulder. No one was there. My skin crawled and instinct screamed that just because I couldn't see them it didn't mean they weren't there, hiding just out of sight.

 **To be Continued…**

 **A/N- Well I hope you liked it. The next time I have access to wifi I might have something more to show for my work. If you are a returning reader, you'll know I'm not always a big utilizer of the dreaded cliffhanger. It won't always be like that, at least from what I have planned at the moment. Sorry to leave you there, but feel free to yell at me in the reviews. I won't see them either but hope to have some interesting ones to read the next time I step onto land.**

 **For those who asked at Bitter Medicine… Yes, I'm in the USCG. No, I've yet to be paid. No, I'm not sure when I'll be paid again. Yes, this is Bullshit, but I kind of signed up for the fact that my government has direct control of my life so I'm not mad… just a little impatient for a solution.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon!**


	2. Imagination is more powerful then sanity

**I wanted to finish this sooner, but my nephew broke my laptop. Not even joking. Long story short he knocked it to the floor and broke the screen. It's being repaired now, I couldn't wait any longer and went out to buy my husband a laptop so that I had one I could use.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Alternate Universe Short Story**

 **Chapter 2- Imagination is more powerful then sanity.**

I don't want to burst into a run because if they know how afraid I am it gives them more power. Which is the last thing I want. I pray someone will come. Anyone that can be a witness, bystander, or protector. Heart pounding, fear burning, my ears strain for the sound of steps other than my own. I pull my phone out, but keep it close to my body. Tapping missed calls with my thumb to select the first number without looking down, then hope I've hit the message icon and begin to type. Just three words.

 _Being followed. Help_

Hitting send makes me feel better, or so I tell myself, though my heart is still racing. I try to ignore the trembling in my hand as I slip the phone back into my pocket. Changing my stride with a slight pause makes the evidence of being followed clear, and they are far closer then comfortable. I can't handle it anymore, and break into a run. The steps behind me also speed up, loud echoes mirroring my flight.

Then with a roar and a blinding flash a single headlight appears around the corner, a light-colored motorcycle speeds into view like a silvery blur. The helmeted figure astride the deafening machine came for me, an answer to all my prayers, and the one text I sent. Without a word his outstretched hand clasped my wrist and pulled me up behind him. As soon as I was seated, body pressed into his solid back, we were off. Van speeding into the night and away from the fear of deserted streets and threatening footsteps.

I looked back just before we turned out of sight. Somehow, I had expected the stalker to be standing there watching us go with regret in his eyes, but the street was as empty as it was supposed to be. Had I imagined threatening shadows down my normal walk home. Wrapping my arms tighter around Van's lean waist I let him take me away without question. He made me feel safe and protected, not that I could ever admit it out loud.

That wasn't all I felt though. I could have called half a dozen people to come get me. I should have turned sooner and hidden in the brightly lit gas station for my family or friends to come get me. Instead I only pictured a single face to fight away the fear. One that hadn't even been in my life all that long ago.

I also hated that Millearna was right. I was falling in love. Yet again with someone I couldn't have. Another boy who won't want me back.

It would change everything. These unwelcome emotions would drive him away. Van made it very clear from the start that he didn't want or need any attachments. With a deep sigh, I let my cheek rest on his shoulder, and promise myself that this was all that I need. I will never tell anyone, because I couldn't handle being rejected again, but also I don't want to lose him as my friend.

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house. The bike came to a reluctant stop, and I knew holding on to him any longer would be an awkward announcement of my newly discovered feelings. I dismounted the motorcycle less gracefully than I had wanted. Still I couldn't entirely blame my nerves for making my knees go weak and unsteady.

Van removed his helmet and the quark of his full lips told me that he had noticed. Still I wanted to be the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming." I hoped I sounded as grateful as I felt. "Even if it was all in my head."

"It wasn't." Van stated shortly, almost biting off the words. The anger in his normally passive face startled me more than the assertion that someone was indeed following me. "I didn't get a good look at him, but you were being chased."

"But," I wanted to argue. Who would want to stalk me? What would make someone wait for me after practice? To follow me down darkened streets, to what end? Most of all how did Van get to me so quickly? Not that I wasn't grateful for his timely save.

I'm a fast runner, maybe I could have escaped on my own. Or the guy could have gotten close enough to grab my jacket and pull me back, and then I wouldn't have stood a chance. I've never thrown a punch in my life. How could I fight off a real attacker on my own?

As if reading my mind Van's anger turned towards me. Somehow, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Can you even defend yourself? What would have happened if I hadn't made it in time?" His voice held an accusation, but I didn't think it was meant to blame me specifically. Still it didn't hurt any that Van was right. He must have read my face again because his expression softened along with the tone of his voice. "Look, I'm mad, but not at you. I'm worried that next time I won't be quick enough."

I tried to ignore the little flutter in my chest, but no matter how much I tried to tell my heart that he only saw me as a friend it didn't seem to listen. Maybe that was why my words came out a little sharper than intended.

"You aren't my protector, and I've taken care of myself just fine until now." For some reason my fiery response made him smile even a slight one as it was, but I faltered my defense dropping.

"Okay," Van sighed, shifting slightly and that brought my attention back to the fact that he was effortlessly straddling his sleek motorcycle while I went on the attack. "Tomorrow don't go for a morning run. We know you're plenty fast, but instead meet me at the training room and we can work on other areas of self-defense."

Taken back I just nodded. The thought of spending time alone with him in the morning might be more dangerous than a faceless stalker. With a quick mumbled "Later" he shoved the helmet back on over the wild nest of obsidian hair. Then he was gone into the deepening night, just a roar of engine noise and flare of tail lights. Red like his favorite shirt, and my poor betraying heart.

The next morning, I started to second guess agreeing to meet him. I thought about asking Millearna or Celena to join us, but not knowing what we were doing should have been what stopped me. Not the fact that I didn't want to share my time with him. Or that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hide these uninvited feelings from my friends if we were all in close quarters. I just needed some time for them to fade away like they always did. After all this was just another useless unwanted crush.

So, there I was bright and early not heading onto the track like normal, but instead towards one of the small rooms that branched off the gym. The weight room and other training rooms weren't exactly my speed, and I couldn't imagine what Van would think to teach me there.

The moment I entered the room I was prepared to tell him not to worry about it. After all, buying a can of mace to carry on my walk home was a better idea then what ever we were about to do in here alone. Instead I came to a full halt in the doorway stunned by the sight that greeted me.

Sure, I had heard the fast tempo rock music coming from the room, but Van shirtless wasn't what I had expected to see. His lean back was towards the entrance where I stood frozen. He was moving swiftly around one of the large floor base punching bags in a dangerous dance of rippling muscles, a light sheen of perspiration giving his tanned skin an almost iridescent glow. The flurry of quick punches and kicks peppering the bag pushed it back with the power behind each hit.

I tried not to think of the movements as beautiful, but they were. Smooth and seamless with practiced ease. The words of what fighting style this was seemed lost in the moment. Even the way his shaggy hair moved seemed like part if it all, a dangerous dance. It took me a few moments to calm my racing heart and it wasn't helped by the fact that I'd been pressed against that toned body only yesterday on the back of his motorcycle.

With a powerful jab the beaten punching bag rocked backward with a loud thud. It was in that motion I noticed what my eyes had first missed, because they were so focused on the rest of him. Over each of Van's shoulder blades were scars, deep and ugly, like the skin there had been shredded but never quite healed right. It must have been then I gasped, and the small sound made his head snap in my direction.

Straightening up he used his teeth to pull apart Velcro of the boxing gloves removing them in a practiced almost carefree motion. He placed the battered gloves on top of the bag and turned back to me. An easy grace in each movement, even as he turned the music down. I saw that confident stride with deeper understanding now.

"Sorry, I started without you." Van seemed at ease here unlike any other time, an almost playful lightness to his voice.

I had to swallow and try not to stare at his smooth chest just so I could speak. "I hope you don't think I'm going to be doing that." I tried to return the same joking manner, but failed, terribly.

"Well, not that exactly." He shrugged off my unease. "I'll teach you some basic kickboxing. It'd be the best thing to use the strength you already have from running. If combined right you could be pretty good, and knowing how to properly punch and kick is really the only defense you need."

What he said made sense, so arguing was becoming harder. What ever he'd been doing was some kind karate mixed with Muay Thai and boxing. All three styles I'd only ever seen in action movies. Too complicated for me to even follow let alone attempt.

"You going to just stand there all morning?" Again, Van was smirking in that easy way that made me want to either throw something at his face or kiss him. The first option being the only one I'd admit to right now, if ever.

"Geeze, keep your pants on, it's not like you are wearing much else." I grumbled stepping forward into the room, while removing my jacket. After all he only wore a pair of long grey basketball style shorts and red fabric wraps binding each hand. No shoes, socks, or shame. I had been layered to run outside in the cold air, so between the two of us he was basically naked, and it was all I could do not to look at his smooth chest or the inked mark tattooed over his heart. This was too dangerous, only the thought of being followed home by a stalker kept me from running away now.

The small space was warm, so I decided to shed a few more items to prevent overheating. Now it was Van's turn to carefully look away under the excuse of taking a long drink of water. Down to my black workout pants and a purple tank top I started stretching not quite knowing what to do next.

"Here," Van said at the same moment tossing something at me. I caught the small mesh laundry bag, but barely. Inside were two rolls of blue fabric that looked like what was covering his hands from wrist to knuckle. "That's my spare set, don't worry I washed them. Do you know how to use the wraps?"

"We don't really have them in track, so no." My response was a little flippant, from the nerves I was failing to hide.

"I'll show you. Unroll one, at the end is a loop." He walked over to me as though this was normal, and for him maybe it was. It hit me then how little I knew about the black-haired biker. "Place that over your thumb with the wrap on the back of your hand, and around three times. Then around your wrist three times."

The instructor mode seemed so effortless for him. Somewhere in bringing the strip of fabric between each finger I got twisted up.

"Wait," Van leaned closer taking my hand and untangling where I'd messed up with ease. "Down the back and around the palm. Next, finish around your wrist again and close with the Velcro end."

He released my securely wrapped hand as if just realizing how close we'd gotten. "Thanks, I think I can do the other one on my own." The words felt falsely light.

Clearing his throat, he turned away to mess with the small speaker he'd obviously brought in with his stuffed gym bag. When I'd finished wrapping my left hand reasonable well he nodded at my efforts and cranked the music back up. Then going back into instructor mode ordered me to run around the edge of the small room, which seemed slightly pointless. It turned out harder then it appeared as every couple laps I was commanded to switch things up by leaning forward to do butt kickers, side-step squats which made me feel like an embarrassed crab, and high-knees which wasn't part of my normal training at all.

It did successfully bring up my heart-rate. Then we moved into different squats and stretches by names I didn't recognized. My least favorite might have been the one that had me squatting down into a kneeling position, then back up to standing, keeping my hands on the top of my head the whole time.

"Aren't I supposed to be learning how to defend myself not surrender?" I huffed out feeling my calves burn with the exercise.

"Prisoner squats are great for the legs while keeping your core engaged." He lectured smoothly, but gratefully the awareness seemed to have passed. Once I was sufficiently warmed up, he handed me a pair of baby pink boxing gloves.

"These your other set too?" I asked with a smile holding up the girly color to him.

"No," Was all I got as he turned to put his own gloves back on.

Still slightly curious I let it drop knowing I wouldn't pull anything more out of him. Other then color the pair seemed clean and though used were decently well cared for. On the label there were two letters drawn in black sharpie, M.F. initials but had no idea who they belonged to. His girlfriend maybe, but I tried to ignore the painful twist in my chest at the thought.

Setting me up at a punching bag Van showed me basic punches; jab with the left, cross with the right, and to always lead with a jab unless otherwise instructed. We moved through uppercuts where I had to turn my fist and dig in, along with strong hooks that left my arm a little sore. He instructed how to put the full force of my body into the hit by turning into it with my hips.

At first I was hesitant, never having hit anyone or anything in my life, but soon I found a good rhythm and gaining confidence. Next it was time to learn some of the kicks I'd seen him do earlier. How to move my feet into position depending if it was a front, side, or roundhouse kick. True to his theory this part came easily and soon I was rocking the bag backwards with the power in my legs gained from years of running.

"Damn," Van exclaimed while having to catch the bag before it tipped over. For a second, I thought he might lecture me about control, but then I saw his satisfied grin. "All you need to do is hit the guy with one of those and we'd never see him again."

"You really think so?" I asked taking a gulp from my water bottle.

"Of course," He glanced at the time quickly. "And this is a good place to stop. We can continue from here tomorrow with partner drills. Mostly we'll work on form and confidence."

It kind of surprised me how much fun I had, and what I seemed to learn in such a short amount of time. He wasn't really training me to fight but giving me the ability to stand my ground and not run away. As I learned yesterday when I was most scared flight might not necessarily work as a reasonable defense.

Van and I went into our respective locker rooms with the promise to be out soon so that we could walk to class together. Sometimes other people will be in for an early training session, normally swim team, so the deserted showers led me to believe that I had over run on time today. On my own it was down to routine, but this was all new, a partnership of sorts.

Determined to wash at record speed I was soon lathered up and halfway through washing my hair when the thoughts started to wander to dangerous places. Not the stalker necessarily, because I worried that question over all last night without answer. This was all about Van, and though I pushed away the memory of how the front of my body felt pressed to his back, the new image of him was quickly gaining momentum. Shirtless, every plane and definition visible without hesitation. There were new things to wonder over now too.

What the tattoo over his heart meant, it looked like some sort of shield or crest? How had his back gotten those deep scars? Who was M.F. and why did he look sad when I asked about her powder pink boxing gloves? Was she his last training partner or girlfriend, and what happened between them?

Lost in thought I nearly screamed when with a sudden crinkle the shower curtain blocking my nakedness from the rest of the locker room was ripped away. Trying to cover myself and meeting Celena's livid blue eyes at the same time.

"Where the blazes have you been?" She demanded hotly, "I half turning to a popsicle waiting on the track for you!"

Wrenching the plastic sheeting out of her ridged grip I tried to use it to cover myself. "Sorry, I trained inside today. I would have sent you a message, but knew you normally don't come out when it's this cold."

Partly the truth, though I left out that I was with Van and didn't want her or Millearna coming to harass me was the rest that I left unsaid. Still she calmed visibly, even if the anger was replaced with confusion. In a moment of kindness Celena passed me the towel I'd left hanging right outside the shower.

"You hate training inside." Again, I had to admit she was right. My friends had tried everything to convince me to move indoors when the outside world began to freeze, but it was never worth hearing me complain about being confined to the gym, so they eventually gave up.

"Trying something new." I shrugged, attempting to dry myself and keep covered at the same time. Mostly I needed to seem like this sudden change from my routine wasn't worth her attention. The last thing I wanted was the blond pair cheering, critiquing, or insinuating at my every move. I love my friends, but they have never been the most sensitive.

I finished dressing and herded the chattering girl out of the locker room to find Van waiting just outside. His wild hair wet, posture relaxed, deep eyes meeting mine with a quick glance at my company. The silent communication let me know that he understood not to talk about this morning with an audience. With a small almost invisible nod to me the lanky boy fell into step.

No one would really guess that under the well-worn jeans and unbuttoned jacket he was so athletic and full of quiet confidence. It was really for the best that my friends didn't know I spent the morning alone with him, the incredible shirtless-man.

The rest of the day went by like normal, aside from Dilandau pretending to bump into Van's desk to knock all the biker's books on the floor. On its own the incident was small almost unnoticeable, but something else was up. By the end of the school day I'd realized the halls got quieter when Van walked past. Much like his first week where no one quite knew what to make of the new arrival. It's been long enough that he'd become part of the school, now it was as though time had reversed and suddenly the raven-haired boy was interesting again.

Did someone happen other than me see him working out this morning?

I caught bits of hushed conversation. "Kicked out of his last school for violence." When I turned to find the speaker, everyone seemed busy with other things. There were other snippets like; dangerous, don't get involved, and be careful around. The most disturbing thing I heard was "Attacked a girl who wouldn't date him."

These awful rumors seemed to be directed at Van. For his part the black-haired boy appeared unaffected by the renewed interest, though something in his eyes had hardened. Rather than talk about it I found the easiest solution was to ignore it all. For the most part he did too.

The next morning, we met again, and the training was just about the same. I found him a little more distant, and the partner drills that had been promised never came. It was still nice to move with the blaring music, putting the distractions in a separate place that didn't exist outside that small room.

Celena and Millearna wise now to the change in my routine waited for me inside the locker room with concern on their faces.

"What?" I asked my friends, slightly thrown off by the way they were looking at me. "Who died?"

They shared a silent yet heavy look before the long-haired girl spoke. "The whole school is talking about Van."

Expecting something worse I relaxed, and turned to gather my things for a quick shower. "Is that all? It's just idle gossip."

"I don't think so." Millearna pushed, "This isn't like before when he was something new to talk about."

"What they are saying isn't a joke." Celena added, concern etched in her voice.

"Well I believe Van." I couldn't understand why they looked so scared. "You both have spent time with him. Just because he rides a motorcycle doesn't make him some dangerous gang member."

"Has he told you anything?" The popular girl asked, with something like hope in her lavender eyes.

"No, but-" I started, instead Celena cut in grabbing my arm.

"We don't know anything about this guy." She looked directly at me, and something in her expression worried me more than the rumors. "He's never told you anything about his past, and we put up with his presence for you. Hitomi, I'm begging you stay away from him."

"At least until this blows over." Was quickly added by Millearna, who must have known I wouldn't agree otherwise.

Still, I hesitated only a second before responding. "No. I refuse to let other people dictate what I do and who I hang out with." There must have been something more in my expression, because my friends shared another look.

A deep sigh from the golden-haired idol she said the one thing I dreaded more than any rumor. "You've fallen for him."

"What are you talking about?" I quickly denied, but knew no one believed me. "He's just my friend. I'd stand by either of you, so I won't turn my back on him."

With that I dashed into the shower praying the heat would fade from my cheeks before I was done washing. The rest of the day was uneventful comparatively. The murmuring still followed Van, and he seemed more subdued, but I was determined to stay the same.

At the end of the last class Dilandau made his opinion known in front of the whole class. Free time had been given by the teacher for the remaining time. So, vindictive albino sat on Van's desk while talking to one of his cronies.

A dark look crossed my friend's face, throwing his eyes into shadow. "Do you mind?" He smoothly and without heat asked the boy intruding on his space.

"Am I bothering you?" With an easy almost flippant grin the Dilandau didn't even bother to shift his weight. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll just move." Van's jaw tensed, only minutely, but it was the only sign he was angry.

"Why?" Dilandau leaned in, so that he loomed over the other boy. "Do you want to hit me?"

Unlike the others, I have seen how Van throws a punch. As much as I dislike Celena's twin, seeing him flattened wouldn't really be a good thing. This could completely blow out of proportion. After all that may be the troublemaker's entire goal, chaos. It would give credit to the wild rumors of sudden violence and bad temperament.

In a smooth fluid motion Van made his move, standing up. Without him in the seat Dilandau's weight on the desk caused it to unbalance and topple over. The silver-haired boy landed ungracefully on the floor. Shock then anger made his normally androgynous features twist unpleasantly. Van stood over him like a dark shadow.

"It's not safe to sit there." With his voice as smooth as the movement that landed the instigator on the ground, the raven-haired boy held his hand out. An unsaid offer of assistance.

Dilandau knocked his hand away, temper flaring hotly. Before things could escalate farther the bell rang giving the opportunity to escape. I grabbed Van's hand and nearly dragged him from the room. For a moment, I could swear something was said by the angry boy before we'd gotten completely out of earshot. My friend stiffened pulling away from me.

"You shouldn't have helped me." Van said his expression unreadable.

"Dilandau is already going to target you for that stunt." I stated quickly, trying not to focus on the feel of his hand in mine. "He already doesn't like you, but if you too fought it would make the rumors about you true."

Just like that he pulled his hand away from my grasp. "How do you know they aren't already true?" His voice was low and to anyone else might sound dangerous. "You never asked how I was able to get to you so quickly the other night."

That threw me, as I hadn't expected him to bring up the night I was chased by a stalker up in such a way. "What are you talking about?"

"I was waiting for you, but some other loser got there first." Something in his shadowed eyes made my breath hitch, what he was saying had to be true or at least part of it. "This playing at being friends has gone on long enough. It's gotten old."

With a small shove to my shoulder he had me pressed against the nearest lockers. Backed against the cold metal, his body blocking any escape. This isn't the Van I've come to know. How can he be the same guy that laughed as I pummeled a punching bag, reminded me not to forget things, held my hand so gently while redoing my messy wraps? This isn't the guy who saved me.

"Van, I don't understand." My mind didn't want to put the pieces together, just like my heart didn't want to admit how much it hurt. For the first time, I was a afraid of the boy who rode up on a shining motorcycle, arrogant and aloof.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you." His mouth came down on mine hard and unyielding. It's wasn't a kiss so much as the bruising force. Shocked I didn't react as I thought I would for my first kiss, eyes open and mind blank. He was too strong to be pushed away, so I did the only thing possible. The uppercut caught him squarely under the chin knocking his face upwards and away from mine.

He staggered back, giving me the opportunity to bolt. Sprinting down the hall and fighting not to cry I didn't stop till nearly halfway home. Panting and trembling I slowed to a walk.

Van kissed me, and it wasn't like anything I imagined, he forced it upon me. So, why did his face look so sad as his did it? If what he said was true, was this all a sick game? Where my friends right to warn me about him? Did this have something to do with what Dilandau said as I dragged the biker boy from the classroom?

My mind spun and my knuckles throbbed. This didn't add up. Why would Van go through the trouble of teaching me to defend myself if he didn't care about me at all? Because that wasn't how you kissed someone you had feelings for. Something had to be an act; either the nice kind of awkward guy who taught me to punch, or the asshole that pretended to be my friend just to get close enough to take advantage.

Which was the real Van?

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N-** **So there is chapter two. Thank you to those that took the time to review; pandorababe, thepinkmartini, 40four, Maybe89, and Guest(you know who you are, but I don't). Let see if I can answer some questions from the first post. Thepinkmartini- Van isn't really a bad boy biker, people just assume that he is by stereotype since he rides a motorcycle. Stereotypes are powerful things. Also, Van is never a playboy in my stories because I don't find it believable. Yes, I know he kissed Hitomi, but there are small clues to the truth hidden throughout. 40four- The questions about Where, Why, and such… sorry you'll still have to wait a bit longer. Glad you liked Celena. I'm a fan of giving her a chance to have a part of the story I imagine she and Hitomi would be friends, also in this story she's a lesbian. Maybe89- Most of those questions were aimed at me, so I hope you stopped crying long enough to read this, in which you are probably going to start tearing up again or come after me. Biker Van yes, but now you have mixed martial arts fighter Van.**

 **On the me front, yes I've been paid, but the shutdown might be back on in a couple weeks so that sucks. On the being gone, slight delays on that front has given me a little more time to post a few more chapters. Oh and if you haven't noticed I started to take kickboxing classes and saw an opportunity to give the pair some one on one time. Hope to have something new on Bitter Medicine in the next couple days.**


	3. Rumors and Revelations

**Warning zero editing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Sorry if this is a rough read. I'll make corrections when possible, but you might not see them for a while. This also might be a tad short per my usual, but I was just so excited to get a chance to post anything.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Chapter 3- Rumors and Revelations.**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. My body was exhausted, but mind had so much occupying it that nothing I did seemed to quite it. So many questions ran circles endlessly. More then once I found myself prepared to call him. At the very least I deserved an explanation. Not what ever story he'd spit out as if the words pained him. Nothing matched up.

The guy I thought was my friend was complex, but not warped. He was kind in that quiet unassuming way that I never could anticipate. Sure, he had to have been close by when I was running from the stalker, though the story that he'd waited for his chance didn't ring the slightest bit true. Down to the way his jaw clenched at the thought of me in danger, as if it hurt him just to think it. Van had plenty of opportunity to take advantage, but never did. We'd been alone and yet it was in those moments I felt the safest.

All I could figure was that whatever Dilandau had said hit the target and caused his violent reaction. It wasn't the only thing that didn't make much sense either. The pink boxing gloves surely belonged to a girl, so why had he tensed at my question? At that time, I'd convinced myself that it was personal. Everyone had a right to their privacy, but he'd just lost that by violating the unsaid rules. The ones I made to protect my fickle heart from breaking again.

I could still feel the way his lips felt against mine. Carelessly stealing that first kiss no one else had wanted. Beyond the bruising force there was a hesitation I wanted to believe in. A goodness in the dark-haired boy that had to exist.

So, without any other way to get answers I dialed the number that saved me once upon a time. Pressing the phone to my ear I counted the rings: one, two, three, four, five. Then silence followed by a click. He'd picked up if only for a second. My traitorous heart sped up, the part of me that hadn't been deterred by his recent actions. I called again: one, two, three, four, five, this time his voice came across sort and blunt, "I'm not available, but you know what to do." Followed by a high pitch beep that almost took me by surprise.

"Van, I know you're there." My voice sounded breathy and unsure even to me. "Something caused you to act like that today, or well yesterday now, but still you're my friend. No matter what you say I don't believe you'd ever hurt me. Pushing me away won't change how I feel. Please don't run away now."

With a deep steadying breath, I added, "Call me." And hung up.

I never said who was calling, because he already knew. Van might just delete the message without listening, but I doubted it. I may be many things, but a quitter isn't one of them. If I must wear him down I will, because there is more going on here.

Part of me wanted to call again, and again until he answered out of shear annoyance. Instead I forced myself to put the phone on its charger and crawl back under my blankets. Before I knew it, my eyes had become impossibly heavy.

Then I was standing in the training room and Van had his back to me, the scars, deep gouges in the otherwise smooth tan skin. Music thumped distant and muffled, as my steps glided me smoothly forward. When I called out the messy haired boy didn't turn or acknowledge me at all. I reached out to tap his shoulders, but in the moment of contact huge wings burst from where the skin appeared torn. Angel wings, beautiful and almost glowing with purity. Then just as suddenly as they formed the feathers scattered into a storm of white obscuring my view of Van. Like that he was gone and so was any trace that he'd ever been there, except for one long snowy feather settling to the floor where my friend once stood.

I woke with a start not quite sure what any of that really meant. Heart racing as though I'd just ran a difficult race. It was just a dream, nonsense that my mind made up from the swirling thoughts and confusion. Still there seemed an air of urgency, like Van would disappear from my life just as he entered it if I didn't do something now.

The only problem was that I didn't know what could be done if he was so set in pushing me away. First thing really was to make him talk to me even if he didn't want to. My first plan was to corner him in the training room before school. When I walked in it was obvious that Van wasn't there. Unlike the fragmented memory of a dream where music played, and he stood looking away from me. The reality was a quiet empty room with the lights off.

It was pretty naïve to think that after the scene after class yesterday that the raven-haired boy would return to normal routine. Instead I'd have to catch him in class which would draw more attention then I would like. For the first time in as long as I can remember I didn't bother working out in the morning. Part of it was I couldn't afford to miss a chance to confront Van, but really my mind didn't need another chance to focus on the feel of his lips on mine. There had been far too much of that last night.

Still no sign of him, until moments after the bell rang. Even I couldn't miss the upswing in whispers at his tardy arrival. Classmates that didn't normally pay much attention to me suddenly seemed supper interested in my every move. It might have been my imagination, but from the dark shadows under his eyes it seemed I wasn't the only one to have trouble sleeping last night.

As if I or his normal seat next to me didn't exist he dropped his bag next to a desk in the far corner of the room. Even the way he flopped down seemed less graceful then before, as though exhaustion had set deep into his bones. Class started and I couldn't do more then shoot him furtive glances.

At the end of class time he was the first one up and gone. It was obvious that he was avoiding more then my calls. What could I do to get his attention that wouldn't set the rumor mill off farther? Short of grabbing him by the front of the shirt and forcing a kiss of my own, which I considered only briefly. Lunch came and went without Van appearing, but I too would have avoided the hectic cafeteria if my friends would have allowed it.

They tried to find out what had happened yesterday, to their bafflement I refused to answer anything. Eventually I got fed up and stood to leave, but Millearna's next words stopped me.

"Hitomi, what has gotten into you?" Her lavender eyes showed concern at my blunt dismissal.

"What about you?" I asked temper flaring. "Neither of you wanted me to be friends with Van. Then the moment rumors started to fly around, I'm told by my two best friends to drop him. Why should you care now?"

Millearna looked taken back, but it was Celena who spoke up. "We care about you not him." The harsh edge to her voice made me pause.

"Look this is something I need to figure out on my own." I didn't want to hurt them, but I was also getting tired of explaining myself.

"Just tell us one thing. Did he attack you yesterday?" I expected the question, but it still hurt. In a way the truth hadn't been twisted that far. What they must think I can't imagine.

So, I sat back down, holding my bag upon my lap as though it was a shield that could protect me from getting hurt. "I think it was because something Dilandau said to him." Both of my blond friends remained silent, giving my story their full attention though I directed the next part to Celena. "The rumors had made Van a little quieter, but in our last class your brother tried to pick a fight. He called after us as we left, and whatever it was set Van off. He said that I shouldn't be helping him because I didn't know anything."

At this point I hesitated, they had no clue about the stalker or how Van saved me. So, I jumped over that part, rushing on so that my friends didn't have a chance to interrupt. "He kissed me, but it seemed like it was only done to try and push me away. It wasn't like him at all, and please understand I know what this looks like. You have to trust me right now, because I won't give up when he needs a friend the most."

After a moment silence I had to admit the truth, it was the least they deserved. "You were right that I have developed feelings for Van. It's silly and one-sided like always, but he isn't what people say at all. I see the kindness in him. The quite thoughtfulness that speaks louder than any words. I can't help that my heart races when he's near, or how safe I feel just walking next to him."

Saying what was truly in my heart I expected to be embarrassed, but instead I felt empowered. After a long moment where Millearna and Celena shared a heavy look they both reached out taking one of my hands each.

"This isn't like the other times." The long-haired girl stated solemnly. "Crushes are fluttery and sweet with a little pain at the end, like eating ice cream too fast. Love is a deeper connection that defies logic and warnings from overbearing friends."

Her small smile was bittersweet, it more then her words let me know that she truly understood. There wasn't any judgement either. I looked between both girls who were so very different, but only wanted what was best for me in the end. They may not see what I do in Van, but didn't need to, because my friends fully supported me. And they were right. I may not know the depth to these feelings yet, and even though the very real possibility is that I would be hurt in the end. I owed it to myself to follow my heart, all the way to the wild-haired boy.

It wasn't until the last class of the day that I was able to catch up to him. I'd waited just outside the classroom, ignoring all the interested looks of classmates as they passed. Even Dilandau, who I expected to stop and say something, but instead shouldered past me with his bloodred eyes looking determinedly forward. Van too tried to pass as though I didn't exist. Him I was prepared for.

I stepped right into is path, and for the first time since yesterday he had to look at me. It was also the closest we'd been since I ran off hurt and confused. I moved without thinking, my fingers lightly brushing the bruise that darkened his angular jawline on one side. He tensed, preparing to shut me out again.

"I guess you regret teaching me how to punch?" I said smiling up at him.

As if against Van's will a small almost rueful laugh escaped, and that was all it took to crumble his resolve. "No," He looked into my eyes with a warmth that made my stomach do flip flops. "I was more impressed then I could admit."

I had to swallow hard before the words would come again. "Did you get my message?"

He looked away then as if it would hide the flash of something I couldn't read, pain maybe. "I did,"

"Then you know I don't believe anything you said to me yesterday." Before he could shut me out again, I continued. "You would never hurt me, unless you thought it would keep me from getting wrapped up in whatever is going on. I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen now. I never asked you to protect me, and I can do it well enough for myself. Please trust in me Van."

His arms seemed to move as if on their own, because we both were surprised to find them wrapped around me in an almost tender embrace. Still he didn't jump back embarrassed and apologetic, as I might have expected before.

I could feel his breath against my hair as the soft words were murmured. "Hitomi, you deserve better."

With a sigh I wrapped my own, much slimmer arms around his lean form to return the hug. "You don't get to decide what I do or don't deserve." With a slight squeeze I looked up so that I could see his face. There was a surprised almost vulnerable expression that made my heart leap, as though he too was feeling the same way I was.

A throat cleared at the classroom door we'd completely forgotten about. The teacher gave us a lecture about the right time and place for romance. It was embarrassing, but I didn't mind as much as I should have. Maybe because I noticed the flush creeping up Van's tan neck. That might be the first true sign that we felt some of the same emotions towards each other. Of course, our classmates laughed and teased, again it was odd that Dilandau wasn't the loudest heckler in the group.

Now that I'd gotten through to Van, we sat near each other again, but unlike before I was aware of his every movement. More so then the subject of class. One of the times I glanced over at him I found deep mahogany eyes watching me in return. The tingle of excitement, like low current electricity, made me feel impatient for the end of class.

I almost missed the way the wild-haired boy moved his notebook to the desk corner closest to mine. A line of cramped writing was already waiting there. _I'm sorry about yesterday._

Quickly I scribbled a response on my own paper. _How much of it was a lie?_

His gaze held mine for a long moment before he wrote. _The way I said it… everything, but there's more to it_.

I didn't even hesitate before retaliating. _And the Kiss?_

His lips quirked up on one side making me wonder what they would feel like against mine now. _There's more to that too, but only if it's what you want._

The note of playfulness made my heartrate increase, and I prayed my face wasn't as hot as it felt. _You owe me the truth first._ After a second, I couldn't help adding, _But after that… yes_.

Expecting more I was a little disappointed to find only two words in return. _After school._ Then the double meaning of the promise written there sank in.

Before I could respond Van's expression hardened. His eyes no longer lingered on mine but glared past me. Turning I saw who his attention had shifted to, Dilandau. The paler boy met his dark look with a twisted smile that promised nothing good. Glancing back at the notebook conversation I noticed a new addition a split second before it was turned face down. _Be very careful._

The warning had been for me, because of the troublemaking boy, but I didn't know why. Sure, Dilandau was an ass. Nothing new there, why now did he seem so interested in Van and by relation me? I'd put up with small harassments from my friend's twin for years. So why would anything change now?

After that the class seemed to drag on, but like all things it did eventually end. Van and I left the room together to the excited muttering of our classmates. By tomorrow morning the whole school will know that Van and I are dating, even if we aren't officially. From the way we both seemed hyper aware of the space between us it seemed unlikely that we'd leave here and not return tomorrow as a couple.

I don't know what I was anticipating more, that I'd find out what was really going on, or that he'd feel the same way about me that I do him.

"Do you have practice today?" Van asked still looking straight ahead as we walked to my locker.

"Gym workouts, but I'm okay with skipping this time." I could feel the weight of his gaze like a physical thing, as I turned the dial on the door. Thanks to that I messed the combination up and had to start over.

"With the Basketball team?" There was a note in his voice this time that set warning bells off.

"Why would it matter?" I looked into his shadowed face trying to read it, but it made me miss the last number I needed again.

He hesitated, and I almost reminded him that answers were promised. Finally, Van spoke, and it seemed as though there was more to the simple statement then I understood. "I don't like the way Dilandau looks at you."

I wanted to tell him he was being ridiculous. That Dilandau was a jackass to everyone, I wasn't special, but something stopped me. "Is that why you said you were waiting at my house that night?"

With a glance around us Van moved a little closer, his voice low. "Something you'd said a while back about feeling like you were being watched bothered me, so I made sure to at least walk you to practice." He hesitated a long moment before continuing. "That day I had something to take care of and left early. On my way home I had a nagging feeling, like I'd forgotten something important. I was heading back to the school following your normal route just to make sure you were okay when I got your text."

It made more sense that Van had been already driving that way then just waiting at my house. He got there in time, because it was already on his path. I knew from what had been said before that he didn't get a good look at the person chasing me, but from this discussion it seemed he thought it was Dilandau, which was insane.

"Why did you tell me that the rumors where true?" Now that I was getting the truth pieces began fitting together, but the puzzle wasn't complete quite yet.

"I was trying put distance between us." His dark eyes seemed warm almost intimate. "To protect you, even if you hated me."

I wanted to tell him I could never hate him, but there was still so much that I didn't know. "What did Dilandau say when I dragged you from class?" I pushed on needing to know what had set him off.

It had been a question Van was unprepared for. His face looked almost like it did when I punched him, hurt. He took a deep breath before answering. "There was a girl, she had feelings I couldn't return."

Something twisted deep down at those words. Maybe because I'd been afraid that if he found out I was falling for him it would be the same with us. Van must have known what I was thinking, since he put one calloused hand under my chin, urging me to continue looking into his honest eyes.

"Hitomi, this is different. Please let me finish." The note of pleading made me nod. I knew the halls were emptying around us, and my locker was still closed, but this moment contained only Van and I. "We'd been friends for such a long time. Well, I'd always pretended that things were fine, and didn't need to change. I was wrong, it wasn't enough for her. Things turned bad pretty quickly, rumors started, and I left. That's the real story, but somehow Dilandau found out."

"You transferred to protect her from what people said." He nodded, and I knew there had to be more but also felt I didn't have a right to dig any deeper to his past. Now I had to know how any of this fit with us. "Were you afraid that it was happening all over again?"

"Not exactly," Van's thumb brushed my cheek. "I tried not to fall for you, but if my heart was broken by unreturned feelings it was a punishment I deserved."

I understood then the small thoughtful actions were the beginning for both of us, not just me. I felt safe with him, because he really did care for me. What had happened before we met made Van felt like he didn't deserve to be happy. There was still so much about him I didn't know, but how I felt was strong a sure. I trusted Van.

This would have been the moment where I kissed him. Something soft and lingering, like our first kiss should have been. Instead I felt unprepared, and unsure of how not to break tender this moment. Telling him that he had nothing to be guilty for with actions or words.

Before I could decide what to do a bouncy tune interrupted. Van's hand dropped away from my face as if it burned. He pulled the battered cell phone from his pocket and silenced it without looking at the screen.

"Come on let's go." He turned away and I saw from the ridged set of his shoulders that the call must have come from the girl. The one that made him leave everything behind. She was the reason he pushed people away, not wanting to be hurt by those attachments again. How often did she contact him?

It didn't matter that I still hadn't gotten my locker open. I took Van's much larger hand in mine. "Can you give me a ride home?"

His expression softened looking at me. "Of course." He gave our clasped hands a small squeeze and started walking from the school with a sense of rightness in the way we fit together.

We'd lingered past most of the departing traffic. Anyone left was standing around in small clumps of extended conversation or moving off to some activity. With one unusual exception. Van's motorcycle stood in its' normal spot, but a girl leaned casually against it typing on her phone, as though she belonged there. Leanly built with curves in all the right places, and a pretty face framed by curling hair dyed vibrant pink.

Van froze as though turned to stone, but not before he dropped my hand. As if on cue the girl looked up her bright blue eyes holding a mischievous glimmer as they passed over me. "Good timing," Full lips curling into a grin. "I just sent you a message. I'd be terrible if I missed you Van."

He swallowed before asking. "What are you doing here Merle?"

She walked over, a light grace to her steps that almost seemed to bounce. "Why can't I just come say hi?" She asked, looking at me again in an almost calculating way. "I've just missed my big brother."

Her words hit like a bullet, straight to my heart. The pink boxing gloves inked with M.F. Merle Fanel. Even what Dilandau had said from his place on the floor seems suddenly clear, "Merle says hello." It wasn't just some over enthusiastic friend Van hadn't loved, but his sister. Why had she tracked him down now? What the hell was going on here?

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N- Ah! Don't kill me. Typed up in one day. At a portcall. One of the guys working with me started reading it over my shoulder. I tried to go to a place with free wifi, but it got too late and no one would go with me. I didn't want to write there since it took me several hours to churn this out and we aren't allowed to be without a buddy while not on native soil. No buddy wants to watch me write for most of the day. Anyways I couldn't convince anyone to help me so I turned my phone into a mobile hotspot. It will be a while until I'm able to post again. I'll try to work on Bitter Medicine next. No promises.**


	4. Give and Take

**I'm back! Came back from Patrol a few weeks ago. Went to visit family for my Brother-in-law's retirement. He was in the CG for 10 years when I joined. Now he's a retired Master Chief and I am hitting ten years. It was good to see family and spend time with my little girl who told me directly "You. Are. Never. Go Away. Again." Poor thing will be so upset when I go underway again in a couple months.**

 **Anyways the last post was from Panama City, but we are back stateside for a while. I'd been working on this, bits at a time. Self-edited as usual, more so the beginning then the end which might be a little rough. I finished it last night on duty and was happy with how it turned out. I'll talk more about it at the end. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed so far. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope its half as entertaining to read.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Chapter 4- Give and Take**

I don't know what I'd expected. Maybe to be confused, or jealous of this girl and her extraordinarily bad timing. Instead I was angry. It didn't matter that she popped up out of nowhere right when things looked like they were finally heading in the right direction. No, here boldly stood a girl that hurt Van, and yet hadn't realized or cared about what she cost him. I believe everything he told me, regardless of how recently.

She may have called him brother, but I trusted the dark-haired boy. There must be an explanation, one that makes more sense than my spinning mind can figure out at that moment. I found my anger propelled me forward, like a magnet towards true north. It placed me directly between her and Van as though I could protect him from the pain of it all.

"Why is it that your words say sister, but your actions scream stalker?" My sharp words had the right effect. Instantly that little self-satisfied smile was gone from her pretty face.

For a moment I thought maybe I'd taken it too far. Then Van moved up beside me his hand smoothly back in mine. The slight squeeze he gave through our renewed connection spoke louder than any declarative speech. Bright blue eyes that were nothing like the dark mahogany ones of the boy at my side, rested on our intertwined fingers. Calculating, maybe even worried.

When he spoke the smooth tenor of his voice was calm and sure. No longer lost. "Does Folken know you're here?"

The pink haired girl swallowed visibly. "Are you going to tell on me now?"

"Not if I don't need to." Van's simple statement said more then I understood. Merle relaxed a little, but it was clear her control was gone, and the raven-haired boy now had the upper hand. "What are you really planning?"

This time the mocking flirtation was gone from her voice. "I wanted to convince you to come home."

Van sighed deeply as though this were an old argument. One she hadn't given up on yet. "I'm happy, can't you see that?"

Again, her eyes ran over me top to bottom, but remained unimpressed. It seemed like she wanted to tell him that I wasn't good enough, pretty enough, or special enough. Somehow, she swallowed down the harsh criticism, and replaced it with a personal truth.

"I'm not." There was a note of vulnerability, a slight quaver in those two words that might have won her points, if it hadn't already been part of their same tired argument.

"For that I'm sorry Merle, but it doesn't change the situation." His voice was understanding but not apologetic. "You should go home."

We started walking towards her, no to the bike, but Merle was still between us and it. She stepped aside giving up the right of way. Something made me think to look at the pink-haired girl. With arms that were crossed over her chest she almost looked more like a disapproving mother then a clingy little sister.

"She going to use my helmet too?" The catty question gave off strong images that made me feel more than a little sick. Her slim arms wrapped around his lean waist, cheek pressed against the toned planes of Van's back as he drove them away.

"No," Van stated evenly, but before she could give me the triumphant grin I was expecting, he continued. "I don't keep that around anymore. Hitomi can use mine until we get one just for her."

As promised, he held out the white helmet pattern with silvery scales. I hesitated for only a second before taking it. The worry about what he'll do for protection on my lips, but as if knowing this he gave a small smirk.

"It's not illegal to ride without one, and its only temporary." My heart gave a little flutter. I knew it held promises that only began with a ride home.

Before handing Van my bag to store in the small compartment, now free from holding the helmet, I had one thing to do. With a quick unzip and slight rummage, I extracted the borrowed boxing gloves.

"I think these belong to you." Merle hesitated only a moment before taking them. I couldn't help but adding, "Pink isn't really my color."

Then before she could respond I pulled the helmet down over my short hair, and Van turned the ignition making the motorcycle roar to life. I climbed onto the small seat behind him very conscientious of how close we suddenly were. Even with my extra weight he kicked the stand up and balanced with practiced ease.

"Hold on tight" Van instructed me right before reaching over his shoulder and flipping the helmet visor down over my eyes. Closing my face into a world several shades darker, that somehow reminded me of spring. New growth and crisp breezes, a smell that seemed unique to Van, unlike any cologne or body spray I've ever known existed.

I wrapped my arms a little more firmly around his narrow waist, pressing my chest and now hidden face against his solid back. I felt the bike under us vibrate with potential energy. The muscles in his back rippled as he shifted us into motion.

Maybe looking back was a mistake, because the girl standing next to the now empty parking space seemed so much younger with the mocking flirtation stripped away. Merle just looked like a little sister who had lost both her brother and best friend at the same time.

I understand why Van told only the cliff notes version of his story. The reason that deep-down Merle had been his friend first and foremost. Whatever happened between them was hard on everyone involved, maybe for different reasons, but that didn't change the reality of it. Best friend, family, or one-sided love wasn't really the point anymore. He left to protect her.

The wind pulled at my clothes and ran through Van's already wild hair like invisible fingers. He drove as though it was second nature, taking turns with smooth almost effortless ease. Twisted rumors and emotional wounds didn't matter on the back of a motorcycle. None of the world existed except the smooth pavement below spinning tires, the quick flash of trees and houses passing on either side, but most of all the steady heartbeat thudding through the boy I held firmly onto.

Before I knew it we were slowing down in front of my house. It didn't matter what my parents or neighbors would think of me arriving home on the back of a motorcycle, but I was scared to let Van go. As though the moment he drove off it would be just as my strange dream foreshadowed, in an instant he'd be gone forever.

We sat there with the engine still idling loudly for what felt like a long time. When I didn't dismount from my place behind him, Van turned enough to tap on his ear and motion to my still closed visor. It took a moment of fumbling fingers to raise it up.

"Something wrong?" He asked trying to read my face through the narrow space of visible skin.

"No," Still I hadn't moved, "But, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," He said simply, as though the two of us hadn't just admitted to shared feelings right before his past popped up with pink hair and an attitude problem. "You hungry?"

Without waiting for a response Van flipped my visor back down. I tightened my grip around his waist and leaned into the solid form. I always thought these machines beautiful in a dangerous way, the loud roar of tail pipes like that of a mythical dragon, warning everyone away. Now I see how wrong I was. It's a form of protection.

The way drivers become complacent, drifting through lane changes without warning, or braking suddenly. If the noise of our approach wasn't enough notice, the skillful way Van maneuvered was something else entirely. He moved the heavy machine as if it were an extension of himself, reminding me of how he fought. Beautiful, like a dangerous dance, full of unmatched potential and raw power.

I've never thought I'd be one of those girls pressed against a biker as the world flashed past. The kind that wears jeans two sizes too small and shirts that show their lacy bras, that would never be me. Still I felt alive in this moment. The way running made me, but in this I wasn't alone. On the back of this swift motorcycle nothing mattered but Van and I. Not the half-truths that haunted the school, we'd left that all behind along with my mysterious stalker, and his clinging past.

Eventually we did stop, as all good things must come to an end after all. This time I did release Van, trying to slide from his bike in a manner that I hoped wasn't completely graceless. Despite the fact that my knees felt a little weak. From the look on his face I must have appeared clumsy, like a new born colt learning how to walk on wobbling legs. The helmet came off and my face felt cold even under the bright afternoon sun. Winter was almost here and yet, I had been warm and comfortable molded against the raven-haired boy.

To hide my embarrassment the easiest thing to do was figure out where we were. The building was painted red, not like blood, but more so the color of sun-faded brick. There wasn't a sign or logo that I recognized, though Van's now quiet motorcycle was far from the only one parked here. None of them were painted the same or even similar models, so it wasn't like the movies. Where every bike was the same down to the skulls or flames on each tank. Harleys, Hondas, Suzuki, and even Ducati. Some kindly considered vintage while the others new enough to still have price stickers on the windshields.

"Where are we?" I asked turning back to the silent boy and trying not to notice how his eyes studied my reaction.

"The Crusade Diner." Van answered simply, while storing the helmet away and running fingers through hair not improved by riding against the wind.

"Is this a biker bar or something?" I asked not sure there would be any other reason for this many two-wheeled vehicles to be in a single parking lot at this time of the day midweek. Don't these people work?

"Not really," With a small laugh the boy at my side took my hand once again. "The food is good, and they aren't exclusive in any way. I come here sometimes." There was a slight hesitation before he added. "It's a decent place to talk."

In the movies they always seem to say that walking through the doors of a new place, stereotypical led by a bad boy with a heart of gold, is like stepping into a whole new world. Of course, Hollywood lied about a whole list of things I didn't have time to focus on though they might have been right about the dark-haired love interest. Even the thought made me blush slightly.

On the inside, the Crusade Diner was about as unusual as the outside had been. A long room lined with a mix of booths and tables, all made from the same highly varnished dark stained wood. The floor was painted concrete that might have looked artsy if the years of foot traffic hadn't worn the paths clearly visible. Old dusty colored Christmas lights wove around the exposed rafters like an odd attempt to add atmosphere.

What was special wasn't the décor, or the smell of country style cooking wafting through the air, but the people seated in scattered groups. Sure, some looked like every bad biker stereotype written, large, bald, scarred, toughened men. Others looked like they could be normal guys walking down the street, but they all laughed, chatted, and ate with an easy effortless comfortable air. Like none of them ever felt the need to explain themselves.

I guess that was what Van had in common with this odd mix of people, confidence.

A Short skinny guy wearing a bright red bandanna over his unevenly cut brown hair spotted us. He stood excitedly a teasing smile lighting up his narrow face. "The King is here!"

Instantly the tall scruffy man standing nearest cuffed him on the back of the head, almost absentmindedly. "Shut it Reeden, you'll scare the pretty girl he brought along." He shot me a kind, almost fatherly look. It would have been better if he hadn't been flipping a knife rapidly with the hand that hadn't smacked his loudmouthed friend the whole time.

"Don't listen to any of them," Van grumbled leading me towards an empty table without waiting to be seated. Which made me think that he came here a lot more than his off-handed attitude let on.

"Are you about to tell me you're the leader of some odd biker gang?" I asked half joking, half expecting the worst.

"No," Was the only response I received in return. We'd reached the chairs, but neither of us moved to sit. "Coffee is self-served here. Do you want some?"

I knew he was changing the subject, but as we had more important things to talk about then this rag-tag group it was easy to play along. "No, thanks I'll wait and order a drink."

Van nodded and turned without another comment to stride smoothly towards the coffee station. There was only a moment to wonder what it took to look so graceful walking away, before I shook my head clear and sat down at the table alone.

I wasn't by myself long before someone sat down in the chair across from me, it wasn't the dark-haired boy. Instead I found a short rotund middle-aged man seated there. He was odd looking bordering on ugly; shinny bald scalp ringed with longish greying hair, beady dark eyes behind dirty glasses that had slid down a smashed lump of a nose; like it'd been broken several times and never set right. What was most unnerving was his widely grinning mouth with only a handful of large discolored teeth.

This odd little man must have taken my silence as an invitation, because he reached across the small square tabletop and took one of my hands in both of his, clad in thread-bear finger-less riding gloves. "Pretty lady." He leered at me openly.

I tried to pull my hand back, but his grip was stronger than it looked. In the moment it took me to decided either to hit him with my free hand or call to Van for help; I was rescued. Again, it wasn't the guy I came with but a tall lean man with a curtain of shining golden hair, who appeared like a knight in a fairy tale. His long-fingered hand gripped the older man's wrist tightly until with a cry of pain I was released. Jerking back out of the way I took the chance to look at my defender, only to have recognition dawn instantly.

His hair was longer than two years ago, but his handsome face and cornflower eyes so like my friend's were the same as I remembered.

"Allen?" I didn't really need to ask if it was him, but more so what he was doing here after all this time.

With a push the fat man was forced out of the chair and hit the floor solidly. The seat was quickly taken this time by a much better-looking figure, but in my opinion wasn't much of an improvement. My old crush studied me openly, not even phased by the violence I had just witnessed him preform so casually.

"Hitomi Kanzaki," There wasn't a question in his voice, but an almost pleased note of surprise. "What are you doing here? Have you come looking for me?"

Before I could speak again Van stood there at the edge of the table, darkly looking over the blond man. "She's with me." The words were almost a low growl.

Now the look Allen had seemed to sparkle with inward humor. "Is she now?" The smile flashed at the raven-haired boy was taunting. "Not doing a very good job of protecting her then, are you?"

My cheeks heated, but not from embarrassment all I felt was anger. This was the same as before. The little acts of kindness and valor masking his true intentions which boarded on narcissism. Not that the now graduated quarterback was a bad guy, but now I could see he wasn't necessarily a good one either.

"I can defend myself well enough with out you or anyone to come save me." My words came out sharp and they felt good. I turned to Van who looked not shocked like Allen, but pleased. "Come on, let's go sit somewhere with less jerk."

The room had been filled with comfortable chatter before was silent now except for Allen's laughter as we walked to another empty table. I did hear him cheerfully say "Hitomi you've become something really special."

It took all I had to ignore him or the feel of eyes watching me. I didn't want Van to ask about Allen's comments. The schoolgirl crush was part of my naive past, one some part of me feared he would hold against me. If we were really being honest with each other then, now was the best time to tell the silent guy seated across from me. Sooner rather than later.

A waitress came as took our orders, blessedly without comment. Then it was just Van and I awkwardly not knowing where to begin. Taking a breath, I started, and the words poured out quickly. "When I first transferred as a sophomore, I had a crush on Allen. He was handsome, popular, and kind to the new girl. It was a blind flirty thing. After finding out that he'd been dating Millearna I realized I had never special to him."

"You don't owe me or anyone an explanation." Van's hand was covering mine on the table, warm and comforting.

"Thanks," I gave him a weak smile. Feeling better than I'd have expected after putting the history of my flighty emotions out like that. How naïve and carried away I had been.

"He was wrong though." His voice was softer, and it made me lean forward to catch the next words. "You've always been special."

The look in his deep mahogany eyes spoke to depth of his feelings, more then any flowery speech. My chest felt warm and tight all at once. Van saw me. The girl that was equally; forgetful, spastic, caring, and temperamental. Someone who ran alone to clear her mind but would always stand up for a friend in need.

Our food came and I blushed at the waitress's knowing look and our quickly separated hands. I slowly cut my French toast with focused determination. A false lightness in my voice. "Why did that one guy call you king?"

Van paused with his fork half-way to his mouth. "I'd thought you'd ask about Merle first."

Before I could sputter out an apology or backtrack, he waved it away.

"It's as good a place to start as any." Setting the uneaten food down Van pulled the collar of his shirt aside to bare the tattoo I'd seen before, but never quite caught the details. It was a crimson shied with a gold emblem in the middle. The line work was more delicate and looked to have tiny dragons in the center and on either side. "My father's family once ruled a small country in Asia, but wars with larger countries swallowed it up, and they fled here a few generations ago. The joke is that I'm a king without a country."

I wanted to say how unfunny a thing it was, but he continued. "Doesn't really matter. My father did well here as an army officer ranking up quickly. He was a career man only caring about his job until he met my mother a model fifteen years younger. Everyone he knew was against the match, but they loved each other and were happy for a long time."

As nice as it was to hear about his family, and learn a bit more about him I couldn't quite tell where this story was going. Still I let Van speak uninterrupted, this seemed like something he had to get out all at once. Much like my confession about Allen had been for me.

"They both wanted a big family, but that seemed to be there one problem. I have an older brother Folken, who is ten years older than me." I recognized the name from when he was talking to Merle, it was a family thing after all. "After I was born they gave up on having other kids, but my mother still wanted a daughter, and my father never denied her anything. So, when I was five years old they adopted Merle, who was two and had lost her family in a car crash."

A knot in my chest uncoiled, adopted. That explained why he felt she was family, but somehow, she didn't. That should have been the whole story. All I really needed to know that his sister wasn't blood related. Van on the other hand seemed in a sort of story telling mode. As though he'd never told anyone all of this before and needed me to understand everything.

"Everything was great for about two years, when my father died of cancer." At that I dropped my fork too, shocked by the sad turn and the sudden loss of my appetite. The entire time he'd been talking the food in front of him had cooled, sitting untouched.

"Do you remember him?" I asked trying not to overstep, but I'd never met someone who'd lost a parent before.

"Some, I was seven, so I recall much more than Merle does." Van stated simply, his expression softer, almost a shadow of his normal warmth there in his expressive eyes. "Really you could have found all that out from an internet search of my last name."

"I could have?" He was right though I hadn't thought to look him up. If his family was as well known as he said then we could have avoided the long way around this, but somehow it seemed wrong to poke into things that Van hadn't been ready to tell me himself. Now we were here, and it meant more to hear it directly from him. "Was that everything?"

"Not quite," He sighed deeply, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Mother didn't take father's passing well, but she still had us kids and Folken was nearly an adult, so he helped out. At least until he went to West Point, following in our father's foot steps and joining the army as an officer."

I had a sinking feeling that things were going to get worse than a single mother and brother in the army.

"I was twelve when we got word that Folken had been caught in an IED blast while deployed with his platoon in the middle-east. It was bad, and they didn't think he'd survive his injuries. Mother couldn't handle another loss." He paused again as if trying to prepare himself for the strong memories.

"It's alright," I soothed reaching out to take his hand. Van hesitated a moment but took the offered comfort with a sad smile.

"She decided that living was too tough," Here he faltered again, and everything clicked into place. I could almost see it. A beautiful woman driven mad by grief, first for the loss of her husband then pushed over the edge by tragedy falling on her oldest son.

"Your back," I said quietly, the words statement not a question.

Van seemed stronger. "A knife," he squeezed my hand and continued the story. "I'd locked Merle and I in the bathroom thinking we'd be safest in there, and called 911. When you're a kid you don't really think of how most inside doors can be opened with a coin or butter knife. Well, she got in and I held onto Merle until the Cops started banging on the front door."

"We all survived that day." He added quickly to ease my horrified expressions. "Mother is still in a facility; she never did recover. Folken returned home with one less arm, and was expected to take care of his siblings. Still all he only wanted was to be in the army. From then on Merle always treated me differently. Maybe because I protected her, and as we got older it became harder to ignore. When she wanted us to become something more it was too much. If Folken had to choose which of us to side with we all knew it would be me."

He didn't need to say anything else. She wasn't blood and he was. Also, Van was capable of being on his own, but Merle would have ended up in foster care or worse. So, he packed up his life and transferred schools. Determined not to let anyone rely on him again or become too attached. Fortunately for me he failed.

We both went silent, him possibly lost in memories of the past, while I was more focused on now. I hadn't known what to expect. This all would have been too much to learn of under normal circumstances, but then again from the sounds of things Van didn't have a life that fit into that classification. So much loss and pain in the span of his seventeen years. I had a boring safe family in compression, and for that I was lucky.

It really explained so much. His need to protect Merle was the same as the day a knife was turned against them. He'd always be the one to get hurt. The aloof almost arrogant attitude when he arrived was how he shielded himself. The kind, thoughtful boy had always been hidden under a loud bike and old scars. I saw Van. Maybe that is what drew him to me. I was the first to call him out and offer something priceless, friendship without strings.

The thing was, though I could finally understand where he came from, there wasn't a way I could ever truly relate. Seeing my expression Van must have known my thoughts, because he gave my hand a firm squeeze before letting go and taking up the forgotten fork again.

"Look, I didn't tell you any of that for pity." His low voice was meant only for me. As though it were only the two of us isolated from the rest of the world. "Despite how I acted before, this, us, it means a lot to me. I'd rather have you as my friend, and asking anything more would make me selfish."

A little flustered, but very flattered I responded as naturally as I could.

"We haven't known each other for very long, but already I can't imagine my life without you in it." He'd said something earlier that was mirrored here in his almost shy words. I was special, to the point where he thought I was more than the wild-haired boy deserved. "I could never pity you Van, I admire your strength far too much for that."

Now it was his turn to seem both pleased and nervous. I liked the expression he wore, it made Van seem younger. It was far too soon to be talking about love, but honesty was a start. Feeling daring I pushed out my chair suddenly as I leaned over the table. Van's face again wore a look of shock as my hands grasped the lapels of his faded jacket. My mouth found his and the softness of those full lips was enough to make me sigh into the kiss. As my eyes fluttered closed, I did see heat replace surprise as he responded, kissing me back passionately.

This what I'd always waited for, and wanted with all my flighty romantic heart. The consuming feeling that built in a world where only Van and I existed. Yesterday's forced moment was wiped clean from my memory as this kiss expressed all the things nether of us needed to say. His tongue asked a question and I answered by parting my lips with a sigh.

I don't know when he'd stood also or when those rough hands that could pummel a punching bag ruthlessly, became tangled gently into my short hair. The reason for our parting was obvious though. The shrill whistles and catcalls reminded us of the unromantic setting, surrounded by bikers, leaning over a table of cold half eaten food.

We'd broken apart to the shout of, "This is a family establishment, not a place to establish a family!" Somehow, I knew it was Allen's voice, but as my eyes found his bright blue ones, they were filled with amusement not censure.

Van's ears burned red as he made a rude hand gesture at the heckling crowd, but he seemed pleased. That alone made me happier than I've ever been before. Sure, I still didn't know who was stalking me, or what to do about Merle, but all those things seemed so small and far away right now.

This amazing boy thought I was special. "Do I need to be the one to ask you out too?" My words were confident, fearless, like he was while astride the gleaming motorcycle outside.

Van's face broke into an open disarming smile, one I'd never seen on him before, and it was breathtaking. "I thought you just did," I wanted to kiss him all over again, even with our audience. "My answer was yes."

I couldn't help the small laugh as my grin too might have matched his. After that we had to deal with a fair amount of teasing from the odd group that made the Crusade more of a strange family then a restaurant. I'd never seen Van at ease with anyone else but me until then. It was nice, and somehow, I felt included into the mix. Accepted because I made him happy.

We paid and left only to find a surprise that made our mutual feelings of joyfulness disintegrate, like a popped soap bubble.

Thief. Monster. Violent Thug. Cursed. Words, harsh and twisted were carved violently into the once beautiful gleaming white and silver paint job like wounds. Van's bike, and it was like someone had taken the sharp tip of a knife and carved away at the boy himself.

I knew with a certainty that this was entirely my fault.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N- Lots of developments and information in this chapter. I debated on having Hitomi just google him and find articles on his father's death, brother's injuries, and mother's attempt at murder suicide. I wanted to add some history but convert to more real-world issues. I also debated leaving out the family history, or having Merle tell Hitomi that Van was royal later. Then I decided to have it as the start to Van's story. Reeden calling him 'the King' in that teasing way he did in the series. I liked having Gaddes there most. Allen isn't a bad guy, but Hiomti is still embarrassed over her old one-sided feelings for him, that ended with her feeling he was a two-timing player.**

 **I liked turning the crusade into a restaurant, one frequented by the rag tag group of misfits, and Allen. Even Mole Man was there. I wanted to have Hitomi step into this other world with Van. One that she found both strange and comforting. This chapter was a little longer, but I hoped it flowed well.**

 **On the past I decided to have Van tell Hitomi, it meant that he trusted her and wanted to understand everything. In the series Hitomi got visions of the Past and family, but she also thanked Van for telling her, so I always feel like he narrated or explained what she saw. Which was a huge step forward for him. I know there were quite a few people confused by a few things in the last chapter and hoped that this sorted that out, without being too much of an info dump.**

 **Van did summarize things but here is a quick overview. The tattoo on his chest is indeed the Fanelian Royal crest. The vagueness of which country was intentional, because between history east Asia has have many instances of small tribal communities/kingdoms were swallowed up by larger countries during wars and conquests. Japan and China were both really big at it. I didn't want to point fingers or try to tie in actual history, but give the air of a guy who his past was a point of pride, but not really want to go too deep into it on a first date.**

 **Merle was adopted because Varie was unable to have the daughter she wanted. Their family was happy for a while, but then Goau died. Again, in Van's quick explanation he glossed over the father he barely knew. To him the death was more of a memorable event then the man itself. I accelerated the ages so Van had a better memory of the events. He was 5 when Merle who 2 was adopted. Two years later Goau who was a General in the Army died of cancer. The loss was hard on Varie who had two small children and a teenager to raise on her own. Folken went to westpoint Army academy right out of high school just like his Father. It takes 4 years to graduate as an officer and a year later during a deployment in the middle east was caught in the blast of an exploding IED or Improvised Explosive Device. Van would have been 12 and folken 22 when this happened.**

 **Fearing Folken would die and that she couldn't take any more loss or the care of two children alone Varie decided to end her life. She planned to kill Van, Merle, and herself. Van locked himself and his young sister in the bathroom and called 911. Varie got in and hurt Van who used his body as a shield. Protecting Merle at the cost of getting injured (the scars where his wings would have come out in the series). Folken survived but lost an arm. Van survived but lost his mother to a psychiatric hospital. Merle was not hurt physically, but the trauma caused her to see Van not as a brother but a hero. As she got older, she fell more and more in love with him, despite his decision to see her only as a sister and friend. He never saw her in a romantic way, and she grew insistent. This started rumors at the least but may have culminated in her climbing into his bed at night. To put distance between them Van left home and transferred schools. Again, he was protecting Merle, which caused him to loose his family again. Folken is in my mind a strict man who was forced out of the military after his injury and never really connected with his younger siblings. He had been a kind father figure before but was changed into an unyielding one. I don't think we will actually meet him in this story, but who knows.**

 **Van's Motorcycle is the Escaflowne, and the vandalism akin to the damages after the battle of Freid. The words were scratched into the paint. Thief directly refers to how he stole Hitomi, between that and the taunts tying him to the rumors or violence, ect. Hitomi knew the culprit was her stalker. Who Van thinks is Dilandau. Now you are all caught up, hopefully that clears up any confusion. Please review.**


	5. The View from the Other Side

**Welcome back!I've got a really long involved chapter for you so not saying much up here. Other than thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. This is self-edited so I hope it is easy to understand despite the large amount of information here. Enjoy!**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Chapter 5- The View from the Other Side**

 _ **Van**_

Neither Hitomi nor I spoke much as I drove her home. Even the way we rode was different, stiffer, less sure of where we stood then before. When someone defaced my motorcycle they either knew exactly where to hit to do the most damage, or it was a very lucky guess.

When I first arrived at this school the small group of mechanically inclined students converged on me wanting to know more, nothing personal, just the bike had caught their interest. It was a classic, updated and maintained by my hand of course, but still it was like finding a unicorn grazing among a field of plain brown horses. The stuff of legend.

I didn't give them straight or even friendly responses to any of their pointed questions. Where did I find it? What was the exact year? How much I had put into it? The condition that it had been found in? Most of all how much would I be willing to part with it for?

They couldn't have known that this motorcycle was the only thing I'd really inherited from my dead father. Well other than my darker complexion and unknown royal bloodline. The bike had been his, one of the only cool things I knew about the man who wore a starched military uniform until the day his hands could no longer fasten the buttons. Brain tumors were the worst, chipping away at a person until there wasn't much of anything left of who they were. He'd get so angry at the degeneration, like spilling a cup of coffee in front of his second son made him less of a man.

Mother would manage the mess with a calmness that I still remember, just as she'd care for and clean him up until the very end. Sure, she loved us kids, but we were the stars and him the sun in her solar system. At his death she must have cried an ocean.

Still I had Folken. He'd always been the one to read me bedtime stories and invent little games for his younger siblings. I'd had a handful of years memories with our father the last one being during his swift decline. Folken had a lifetime, so his respect for the dead General was far greater. I hated the thought of him going away for four years to become something I hadn't entirely understood, and never wanted to become myself.

During those years where I looked after Merle and Mother we held it together, but it was my brother's letters from the academy that made time pass the quickest. Folken had a kindness I'd feared the Military would strip from him. I will always remember the day an Army representative arrived with a Chaplain in tow. Mother's hands shook like father's had near the end. She wouldn't even let them into the house, so they gave us the terrible news from the porch.

Folken would be coming home early, but most likely in a body bag. He'd been out with his platoon doing a search and clear of an area with a low chance of insurgents. Still as a junior officer he was leading the team through the routine. When they came upon the last empty house in the row, something had seemed off. So, he led the breech himself. No one knew what the trigger had been, but the explosion blasted the young Lieutenant off his feet and backwards into the street. He'd lost a lot of blood and the full damage wasn't yet known, but it was not likely he'd survive.

Mother had slammed the door in the men's surprised expressions and sank to the door with her hands covering the normally beautiful face. She sobbed raggedly as I promised to be strong like Father, take care of the family like Folken, and never leave her alone. When she looked up her appearance had morphed into something terrifying, broken deep inside.

She began talking, but not to me, more to her-self than anything. About how she couldn't live like this anymore. That none of us should have to. How she could end the pain for all of us, be our salvation. Like something out of a bad horror movie. I grabbed Merle's hand and the phone, locking the two of us into the small downstairs bathroom.

The voice that talked through the solid wood was hysterical, ranging between trying to sweetly convince us to open the door and yelling at how sad we were making her. How much harder this would be on us if we didn't come out like good little kids. At twelve I knew I couldn't fight her off, and simultaneously that I had to save Merle. So, with trembling hands I dialed 911.

I told the calm voice on the other side of the line that my mother was trying to kill us, and we had locked ourselves away until help could arrive. During my conversation with the operator Mother had gone quiet, and that scared me more than all the yelling and banging.

Merle commented that it sounded like she'd given up, and we would be okay now. My sweet little sister had been wrong. The lock clicked, undone from the wrong side of the door. I had enough time to drop the phone and wrap my arms around the slight form as mother entered the small space. My thin body the only shield protecting my sister. I felt each stab and slice like fire across my shoulders, held on tightly as Merle cried, and Mother screamed.

The front door rattled with the heavy knocking, as cops shouted for entry. At their insistence Mother didn't laydown the knife, but retreated to her room, leaving me to sag in relief still clutching the little girl. A loud crack sounded that help had just kicked the door in. After that was a jumble of faces and voices.

Ambulances were called for, and Mother was found with her wrists slit. The cops had been too quick for her though and were able to stop the bleeding on both of us. Merle refused to leave my side, which I was grateful for. She was all I had left. At least for a little while. The moment Mother was ruled unfit social services separated us. Forcing my sister into temporary foster care. I would have ended up there too if not for the injuries inflicted on my back.

There wasn't anything I could do to keep Merle with me. News came that Folken was alive, hurt and in a military hospital state-side. He'd already been told of what had happened and signed for custody of Merle and I, with his remaining left arm. I was released from the hospital before him and it was with a quite Merle at my side we saw him for the first time.

His short light colored hair was growing out from the standard fade he had worn in the photos I'd seen, but as I had once feared, gone was the kind brother I'd known my entire life. He was cold to the point of emotionless, and it was the discharge from service that had been the last straw. His right arm had been cleanly severed from shoulder down, just gone. The other injuries would heal, but there wasn't even a stump left, so any prostatic would be more form than function.

Mother didn't even seem to know me when I visited. Merle refused to see her, but Folken and I had gone together. After that she was committed to an institution, still is to this day. Brother barely talked as it was, and though he turned his academy degree towards business management it was a far cray from the life he'd always imagined for himself, or us.

The motorcycle had been his inheritance originally, but with one arm riding would have been impossible. So, Folken tried to sell it. I argued with him and promised to fix it up on my own, he agreed grudgingly. As my back healed into a mass of ugly scars I worked on the motorcycle which had been left under a tarp in the garage for nearly ten years. With grease under my nails I found myself feeling closer to my Father than ever before.

I also started training, in any type of defensive or fighting class that I could find. Over the years I changed from the scrawny boy who couldn't fight back at all to who I am today. With the passing of time Merle's feelings also seemed to morph. I knew she saw me in a romantic way, one I could never return. My hope was always that if I ignored the problem it would eventually go away.

Things became impossible to feign ignorance as she started high school this year. Following me around and hanging all over regardless of who was around. The teasing of others didn't deter her, and any girl that so much as looked in my direction was chased away, even though I never returned any interest in them.

Folken was of zero use, as he was indifferent on most things these days, going so far as to suggest that if things were no longer working Merle could easily go back into the system. She'd only been in foster care for a couple weeks before, and it was still something she refused to talk about. The last thing I wanted was to make her lose home and family all over again.

One night I woke to a shift in the mattress beside me, the feeling of a body laying down next to mine. Merle becoming bolder had slipped into my room and bed. I don't know what she had planned, because I didn't wait to see. Up and across the room I pulled on pants and was out the door before she could say anything other than my name.

I slept restlessly on the sofa that night and told Folken early the next morning, I wanted to leave home. He didn't see the point in me transferring, as his cold eyes darted to Merle's guilty face. I knew how things would end if I didn't push to go now. Partly it was to protect her, but I also felt responsible for not shutting her growing feelings down early. This situation was just as much my fault as hers.

Brother wasn't entirely convinced, then again, he didn't seem to care as long as neither Merle nor I caused him too much hassle. With that I packed a bag, started my bike, and left to find an apartment. A rare one that would rent to a seventeen-year-old living off trust fund money. What I found was simple and small, but they allowed me garage access as part of my rent. As an added bonus it was on the other side of town in a different school zone.

That's where this all began, with a sudden transfer and a strong-willed green-eyed girl who wouldn't take a hint and leave me alone. Hitomi wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before. She was fearless when it came to her friends, but clueless on how to stand up for herself. I didn't want to like her. Needed not to let anyone become attached to me, but it was lonely. Eventually, even if it was only as friends, I let her in, past the walls I'd built to protect myself.

I admired the way she was when running, alone or with the team, Hitomi was on a whole different level. For her, feet on pavement and wind in her hair was true freedom, just as I only felt when riding. The pure look on her face said that it was akin to church was for religious people, a form of prayer and worship all in one. I couldn't help watching her, it was a draw I've never felt before. The desire to know more about another person. Even the flustered forgetful girl was cute in her own way. It made me want to care for her no matter how many times I told myself to leave her alone. I tried to ignore her friendly open behavior, as though it didn't wear away at my defenses.

As my heart seemed to do the opposite that my head wanted, I only had to be thankful that the feelings seemed entirely one-sided. It was what I deserved after all, to be stuck on the other side, and see things from Merle's perspective. I wouldn't be like her though. I'd respect Hitomi's thoughts and wishes. Why then did it make me angry when she mentioned being watched or bothered by unwanted attention during practice?

I didn't have any reason to feel protective of her, but that didn't change my reaction. I wanted to find out who was bothering her and put my fist through the creep's face. She found my insistence on walking her to practice amusing. Even that little bit made me feel better, I got to see who was there and hopefully give off the appearance that she wasn't alone.

I noticed a few things, the days where she had most of her bad feelings was when the gym was shared between the track and basketball teams. Dilandau was always there, I never liked the calculating look in his blood-colored eyes. There was something more behind the way he harassed me and watched Hitomi at the same time.

The only ones that were above suspicion were her two best friends: Millearna Aston who was the prom queen type, with a flock of admirers and the intellect to back her looks up with real substance. Celena Sheazar the sporty athlete with a knack for teasing the other two as a form of affection. The blond ying yang as I thought of them, always looked out for Hitomi, to the point that I knew my inclusion to their group was only for the track-star's sake.

Focusing on the slight threat helped me Ignore my own problems, which included the increasing rate that Merle had been harassing my phone with both texts and calls. Eventually I had to deal with it personally and couldn't watch out for Hitomi. What would one day without me by her side hurt?

Leaving at the bell I rode out to meet Merle in the hope that talking to her in person might make her back down for good. The coffee shop where we met wasn't one I frequented, by design. I didn't want rumors to get back that we were seeing each other, but personally I had to make sure we reunited in public.

Riding up it was obvious that she was already waiting for me. Merle's face lit up with a sunny smile, and I wish it was how a sister looked at her brother, but that wasn't it. She moved as if to hug me, instead I dodged out of the way, keeping her at arm's length.

"Merle, can we make this quick?" The shortness of my tone made her brows furrow, still she kept that bright expression.

"Someone at your new school worth rushing back to?" Her question had a curious lilt, but it didn't fool me. What it really said was _'have you found a girl better than me?_ '

"No," I stated half-heartedly, but an image with short sandy hair and emerald green eyes popped into my mind unbidden. Still the short answer made her happier than it should have, if she were a cat Merle would probably be purring. "That's not the problem here. I need to put distance between us and you're making that impossible."

"Why?" Merle's good mood was gone, but she was undaunted by my coldness. "It has always been the two of us together against the world until now. What changed between us?"

I shook my head not having the energy to go through this circular argument with her, again. I hated that she made me say it. This time was one too many. Instead I turned to go back to my bike. All I wanted to do was check on Hitomi, instead here I was being forced to act like an uncaring jerk. "Please stop calling me."

"Van, don't you love me anymore?" Merle's voice rose in pitch the way it did when she became emotional. We had started to gather unwanted attention.

"I'm sorry Merle," It was hard not to promise her things would be the same as before. I hated to see her sad, but I refused to keep enabling this fantasy of us ending up together. "I can't return that love the way you want. I never will."

It must have looked like a rejected confession to onlookers, but what else could I do except keep embarrassing her publicly.

"Don't leave me alone!" I heard her plea as I turned the ignition, drowning out anything else she might have said. Riding away when she was upset was one of the hardest things I ever did. Dark sullen thoughts made me push speed limitations farther than normal, as if I could outrun the guilt. Before heading home, I decided to ride the darkening streets back towards school, checking to see that Hitomi had made it home fine.

I'd just rolled up to a stop sign when my phone chirped with a new message. Part of me wanted to ignore the text afraid that is was Merle, again. Since I was already halted, I risked a quick glance at the illuminated screen and nearly felt my heart stop.

From Saint Hitomi- _Being followed. Help_

Without checking that the intersection was clear I sped across not caring about the startled honk that followed me. Praying that I wasn't too late I traced the path she normally took home. I took a corner almost too sharply, the bike angling harshly with the reckless speed. Then there she was, running towards me, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and relief.

I reached out with one hand slowing down just enough to pull her smoothly up on the motorcycle seat behind me. A lone figure running in her wake had stopped at my approach remaining far enough down the shadowy street it was impossible to make out more than their slim built. It was more important to make sure Hitomi was safely away.

Her cheek rested against my back with a sigh, and I didn't want to admit, even to myself how that made my heart rate pick back up again. This time from something other then fear and the need to protect her, but Hitomi wasn't mine. I didn't deserve her. If I repeated that thought in my mind enough maybe the feelings would take a hint and go away.

Upon delivering her safely home we spoke about the person chasing her, which was real. The anger I had over the danger she had been in was not directed at Hitomi. Still I wasn't happy that she had zero defensive abilities. It forcibly reminded me of a scared little boy trying to run and hide, but the danger found him anyway. Life rarely had a happy ending, and the least I could do was prepare the sweet girl to fight against the darkness trying to infringe upon her world which hadn't been tarnished yet.

So, I suggested we meet up in the morning for training. Mostly her safety outweighed my desire to keep the girl from getting any deeper in my heart, but it was already too late. Once Hitomi was safely inside I drove home. My mind full of spiraling thoughts of what I would do to the boy who had even dared to harass her, even though she wasn't mine to defend.

Feeling angry for her sake, was better than the alterative, remembering how it had felt to have that lean body pressed against my back. The trust she had for me healed something deep in my core I hadn't realized still ached. Would she still look at me the same way if my feelings were known? Would the warmth be replaced with pity or distaste? What would happen when she found out how messed up I was?

The next morning, I loaded my gym bag with: workout clothes, items to shower after, a speaker for my phone, two sets of wraps and gloves. I'd decided on teaching Hitomi kick-boxing. It'd be something that could be used offensively or defensively, also grappling had way too much body contact to be safe for us. Plus, if we were found out by her friends it would be easy to act as though it was just something she wanted to try. Though the real deciding factor was the strength I already knew she had in those long-toned legs.

I arrived early and changed into loose grey shorts and tied my red wraps firmly in place. Part of me lingered on wearing a shirt, but comfort won over hiding the ugly scars on my back. Turning on some music I decided to warm up on my own. For all I knew she'd get cold feet and head for a solo run on the track. I quickly ran through the starting exercises I'd planned to direct at Hitomi, adding extra burpies, squats, mountain climbers, and inclined push-ups then I'd ever require of her.

Feeling the familiar movements warming my muscles and increasing heart rate made it easy to let all my problems go. Not to worry about Merle. Relaxing without having to hide anything, my scars both external and internal. Just be at one with the movements of my body. The tempo of my attacks aimed expertly at the punching bag was a fast-paced rhythm adding new cadence to the blaring song.

I was so lost in my own little world that I hadn't realized when she arrived, until a small gasp brought me back to reality. My head turning towards the sound on instinct. There was something in her eyes that was both warm and confused at once, but I tried to ignore the questions, by removing my gloves instead. The brisk workout had made my mood light and my muscles nicely warmed up.

After an explanation of what we would be doing together, tone almost playful at her nervousness we got to business. Even her defensive quips were cute. When Hitomi shed layers until all she wore was tight black pants and a form-fitting purple tank-top, I couldn't look directly at her. Feared that the attraction was written on my face. There was one very dangerous moment where I helped her fix the wraps securely around her slender hand; that I found our closeness almost too intimate. I knew there needed to be distance, had to remind myself of this a few times.

Ultimately, I had been impressed by the speed of her improvement: from someone who couldn't throw a punch without hesitating; to a girl that could knock the heavy bag off it's base with a well-executed kick, in one lesson. The confidence she'd developed even under such a short time was also impressive. Time had run out, so with a promise to work more tomorrow morning we went to our separate locker rooms for much needed showers. I tried not to think about the way her workout clothes fit or what it was like to have her on the back of my motorcycle, like she belonged there.

My good mood was slightly diminished by having to endure Dilandau's presence while I dressed. It wasn't that he didn't have a right to be there, but something about the way his blood-colored eyes followed my movement felt almost predatory. Not attracted, but the way someone unaccustomed to losing sees a challenge, like the next victory. Luckily my shirt was pulled on while he shoved his own gym bag into a locker. I didn't really want to deal with his taunts if my past were exposed, as the sight of my back might as well do.

When I meet up with Hitomi she wasn't alone, Celena was an almost clinging presence. Which alone didn't stand out as unusual, but the way she seemed to put her body between the green-eyed girl and I, well it made me think she knew more then said. Maybe the younger nicer twin had guessed my feelings for her best friend, or Hitomi had told her about the stalker. For my part I didn't say anything on either subject but took the opportunity to attempt to be more watchful of the people outside Hitomi's normal circle, someone who might have ulterior motives.

No one stood out with regards to how they talked, looked, or acted towards Hitomi. Instead it was me that received the odd reactions. Like it was when I'd first arrived at school and shut everyone out. Rumors and speculation that had disappeared as I became part of the daily life and friendship grew with Hitomi; someone seen as too nice to be interesting. Unlike months ago, the murmurs were more pointed, as if the whispers about Merle and I had been transplanted here, but without my sister being mentioned specifically. Even the talk of violent mood swings had twisted.

Somehow these people knew about the time I'd slammed a senior against the lockers and held him by his throat until he apologized. Except they left out the part where it all started because he'd grabbed my sister's ass, and it was her he had to beg for forgiveness.

I started distancing myself from Hitomi, again. We still met the next morning, but my mood was more sedate. Our workout one of teacher and student, with instruction but absolutely no contact. I didn't want her to notice the change, but of course she did, even if remaining clueless of the reasons or extent. It was for the best though, her friends had once again shut me out of their little circle and keeping to myself became easier, but somehow lonelier than before.

The last class for the day was unfortunately the one we shared with Celena's more volatile sibling, not that Allen and I were buddies, but I at least could tolerate that guy. Dilandau had out done his normal obnoxious behavior by sitting on my desk and directly trying to antagonize me. I wouldn't let him see it get under my skin, not where Hitomi could end up involved.

Sure, it was a little petty to stand up suddenly so that the desk toppled over with only his weight on top of it. As satisfying as seeing him fall onto the floor in-front of the whole class, the murderous look in those evil-looking eyes promised retribution. Worried and trying to prevent the fight that I had probably just started Hitomi began dragging me out the door and away from Dilandau. Still I clearly heard him say something that made my stomach fall through my feet. _"Merle says hello."_

He knew. Somehow the worst bully in the whole school had found out about my sister, and the rumors from the previous school I'd attended. The worst adaptations of them at least, twisted and skewed to punish me, to force me away from the girl now trying to help. How did he find out? Had Merle tracked me here? What would sweet naive Hitomi think? Could I live with the loss of her trust?

Then the idea came to me. The best way to protect this girl was to make her hate me. Make her glad to be rid of me. So, I told her the rumors were true. That she didn't know the real me at all. I lied and said that I had come back the other night not to save her, but to take advantage myself. Harsh words weren't enough though, and as I pushed her back into the lockers, I felt terrible. Like a knife stabbing at me all over again, but this time through my chest.

My mouth on hers. Hard, sudden, and unyielding. All the times I caught myself wondering what her soft lips would feel like against mine, none of them ever made me feel sick like this. Forcing unwanted attention, much like Merle had me.

Hitomi's bright eyes were shocked and hurt, though the unexpected impact of her fist catching my jaw in a perfectly executed upper cut also caught me off guard. With black spots dancing in my vision as I staggered away. My grip on her gone she bolted like the amazing runner she was.

Now the school had proof that I was dangerous, violent, and untrustworthy. All the things whispered behind my back over the last few days. If that girl was smart, she'd do what I asked from the start and stay away. Her friends would protect her from me at the very least, with their full attention maybe the stalker would have to back off too. I'd done the only thing I could think of to keep her safe, but how I hated myself.

Mood dark I sped recklessly away from the school. Almost hoping that something bad would happen, like someone running me off the road, or flipping over a mini van and flying into oncoming traffic. Unfortunately, I arrived safely at my small sparsely furnished apartment. It was hard to not pack my things and go back home. Maybe that was why I found myself calling Folken.

After the first ring he picked up, quicker than I could decide to hang up or not. "What is it Van?" His low voice was emotionless almost bored, as though I bothered him constantly and always asked for favors.

What should I say? I hadn't thought of what to talk about when I hit send. Folken wasn't the warm loving brother he once was. This man barely tolerated Merle and I when there wasn't drama happening. I never told him half of it to protect her, but now I wanted something that didn't exist. An understanding brother that would listen and empathize, before insisting that I come home where I belong.

"Speak or I'm hanging up." He stated without heat, just fact. On my less than generous days I thought that the bomb took his humanity and arm at the same time.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, not wanting to talk to this man, but having no one else. "I must have hit your number by mistake. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

I knew he didn't believe the lie but calling me out would take more effort, so he responded stonily. "Same as the last time," Which was nearly six weeks ago, but pointing that out was useless. "Do you need something?"

The unsaid part of the question was if I'd had enough and wanted to come home. Which until he'd picked up, I'd been honestly contemplating.

"No," The answer was only partly true, but still unsatisfying. "Just wanted to reach out. You know, a quick reminder I'm still alive." The last part came out bitter, but Folken was unyielding as always.

"Then you have succeeded." He was eternally a shadow of the man he'd been before. "Next time a message will suffice." With that my brother hung up.

"Love you too asshole." Call terminated from his side I spoke to the wallpaper of my screen, disappointed, but not surprised.

Restlessly I spent the remainder of the day and most of the night pacing the small living space. I knew sleep was impossible, not when every time I closed my eyes, I saw the hurt that I'd placed in Hitomi's. She had trusted me, and now that was gone. Before when I was agitated working out or going for a ride would have calmed me, but not tonight. If I rode away now the only thing I could possibly find was trouble, and even hating myself I was still too smart for that. As for fighting, it still gave my mind too much time to think about both the good and bad of the last few days.

Tossing in bed I was surprised to hear my ringer start, no one really called me aside from Merle and I couldn't handle dealing with her tonight. I almost let it go to voicemail without checking the caller. Why than did my heartrate pick up just seeing _Incoming Call_ from _Saint Hitomi_ flash across the screen? I watched the unmoving picture of her I'd taken one day in class. It was a dreamy distracted look while absently toying with the pink pendent she always wore. I'd been embarrassed when she saw it, and like a coward let her believe Millearna had snapped it.

On the last standard ring I swiped accept call against my better judgement. What could I say to her? So, I said nothing and after a minute of silence where neither of us seemed able to speak the simple word _Hello_ , I hung up. Immediately the phone rang again. This time I let it die off naturally. Tossing the battered thing on my nightstand disgusted at my weakness.

Hoping she'd give up I tried to ignore the ding notifying me that a Voicemail was received. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I typed in the year model of my bike which was the passcode. If Hitomi left a message that stated that she hated me things would be easier. I knew I was wrong the moment her voice came across the line.

"Van, I know you're there." Hitomi sounded breathless with emotion, and I could almost see the look on her face, shy but determined. "Something caused you to act like that today, or well yesterday now, but still you're my friend. No matter what you say I don't believe you'd ever hurt me. Pushing me away won't change how I feel. Please don't run away now."

After a long pause she added. "Call me." And I wanted to. So much that I convinced myself not to. If I called her back and apologized would she believe me? The answer was already clear. Yes, Hitomi had more faith in me than I had in myself. Maybe she'd listen to my past without prejudice, but what good could come from that? Did I want her by my side despite how it could hurt her reputation? Was I allowed to be that selfish?

I didn't sleep much that night. The next morning I purposefully left late to avoid any chance for her to find me before classes started. Still I had to actively avoid Hitomi throughout the day. She tried to get me alone, but there was already enough talk about what happened yesterday without adding fuel to the fire.

Finally, before our last class, the one shared with Dilandau, the stubborn girl confronted me. It was the soft way she touched my bruised chin that broke the last of my resolve. The pain in my chest lessening to the point I could breathe again. I'd listened to her message half a dozen times, maybe more. She didn't blame me, and just wanted to understand.

My arms caught her slender frame in an embrace, embarrassing us both, but it also felt right. I smell the light floral hint of her shampoo as the soft strands brushed my cheek as I murmured, "Hitomi, you deserve better."

Returning the hug with a sigh and a squeeze she spoke into my chest. "You don't get to decide what I do or don't deserve." The look in her gemstone eyes spoke volumes louder then her words and it took me completely by surprise. She loved me too. It was there in the way she forgave me, and the warmth of her gaze.

We of course were interrupted by circumstances, and our terrible timing. During class I felt light and hopeful, writing a hidden conversation with Hitomi. She hinted at another, better, kiss after I explained what was going on. It was hard not to agree instantly. To promise her anything.

There was still something going on I couldn't quite understand. The rumors were too well timed with her stalker's interest. I caught Dilandau watching us with a dangerous look I didn't like at all. So, I warned her to steer clear of him, and made a mental note to do some digging of my own.

Things were going in the right direction with Hitomi, so obviously it couldn't be that easy. Leaning confidently against my bike was the last girl I wanted to see right then. Merle was in full form, short skirt, pink hair arranged just right to match her flirty attitude. This wasn't how the girl at my side should find out. Instead of being shocked by the new rival the short-haired girl proved stronger willed. Her defense of me perfectly pointed and wiping the smugness from the interloper easily.

It meant so much for her to stand between me and my past, one that still hurt. It was always hardest for me to speak the things I needed to say the most. As it turns out, all my worry was pointless. Hitomi is the balance in the center of a world of chaos. She is stronger than anyone I'd ever met, and her presance steadied me, making confronting Merle possible without running away for the first time.

I kept my promise to take Hitomi home, but neither of us seemed ready to be separate yet. So, I drove us to the only place I felt comfortable enough to tell her everything. Not some hipster coffee shop like the one I'd met Merle at, but the Crusade Diner. It was off the beaten path, and biker friendly, almost too much so. Allen and his crew would be there as always, and though we were on decent terms I wasn't one of them and would never be. I hadn't realized how lonely being solo was until I met Hitomi.

She seemed a little confused by the diner's contradictions, but open and accepting as I knew she would be. Reeden called out to me wanting to get hit, but Gaddes did it without needing to be asked. I left her alone for a minute to get coffee and in that time frame she'd been harassed by Mole, an older vagabond that the group let hang around for his uncanny knack to gather information. Allen had stepped in easily, but his timely rescue seemed staged to me, almost too smooth. Then again that didn't surprise me at all. Nor did his jab at me not protecting Hitomi. Her blunt retort and dismissal of the handsome blond man made me happy though.

We sat down and she quickly explained her old one-sided feelings for the prior football star. None of this was news to me, as Celena warned me early on not to get attached, because I obviously wasn't the right type of guy. It meant more that this wonderful girl was ready to talk. Her past being almost cute compared to mine, but as hard telling her everything had been it was also freeing. To no longer have the silent weight dragging me down. How I'd always blamed myself.

She didn't pity me, but thought it made me strong, admirable even. Hitomi stood in the same movement she grabbed me by the front of my jacket and pulled me forward. Her mouth against mine saying everything that words failed to express. Soft lips kissing me that tasted slightly of maple sweetness. The way they moved against mine with delicious pressure and heat made my head spin. Nothing like the cold forced moment yesterday.

Then I was standing too, deepening the contact as she parted her lips for me. I'd never kissed anyone like this, where the rest of the world melted away and all that existed was the two of us. Then again, I'd never had anyone I'd wanted to kiss at all until now. Burning up with the heat of our shared electrical charge, flowing between us.

We broke apart due to the heckling of the onlookers, but it was probably for the best as the next time I planned to kiss Hitomi like that there wouldn't be a table between us, and no audience hopefully. I was definitely planning a repeat performance, several to be precise.

Then the world came crashing back in. Vandalism in the Crusade's parking lot was either insane or overconfident, possibly both. The only culprit had to be the same one starting rumors about me, calling Merle out, and chasing Hitomi. That would be the only reason someone would carve thief and other slurs into the tank of my motorcycle. I'd obviously stolen the girl they thought should be theirs. Then again, they must not know her very well, because Hitomi wasn't an object and could make her own choices.

I knew that the new changes to my bike's appearance would not be easily missed. The whispers and speculation were worse now than before. It wasn't just unfounded rumors anymore, the words scratched into the paint gave weight to the claims, regardless of if they were actually true. It had been a few calm months between my arrival and now, but the moment I first pulled Hitomi onto the seat behind me and drove her away from danger things had rapidly morphed.

My theory of Dilandau's guilt was solid, yet purely speculation. The only possible motive linked the volatile albino with having unrequited feelings for his twin's best friend. Hitomi swore it was impossible, but I knew that it was sometimes easy to overlook feelings because they were inconvenient to you.

Somehow, I was disappointed when the basketball player didn't immediately start an altercation, because if he instigated something, I was more than ready to finish it. Unless he directly threatened Hitomi or threw the first punch I couldn't retaliate. It would have been against everything I've been taught. Still I wanted an excuse to knock him on his antagonizing ass. Unfortunately, a satisfied smirk wasn't enough cause. If that was enough, I would have laid him out weeks ago.

My chance to even the score came as most things did with the silver-haired joker, at the end of our last class. He'd been relatively well behaved until the bell rang. Hitomi and I moved towards the door, while he remained seated. Despite the fact that I didn't blame her for what had happened, we'd both put distance between us that certainly hadn't been there when she kissed me in front of a restaurant full of bikers.

"Hey Fanel," Dilandau called out, but I kept moving towards the exit like he hadn't spoken. Until his next words. "Is it true what they say? Incest is best put your sister to the test."

I froze so quickly that Hitomi ran into my back. "Van," She warned, "Don't listen to him. If you fight now it will look like the rumors are true."

I should have let her direct me away from the troublemaker. With her hand resting between my shoulder blades, trying to urge me forward Hitomi almost succeeded, until Dilandau opened his big mouth again.

"Looks like you've moved on to someone outside the family tree." My fists were clenched tightly trying to regain a fragment of my usual control. "Do you also have Hitomi call you _big brother_ when you're together?"

That was it. The last jab at my fraying nerves. When I turned back to face him Hitomi stood stubbornly between me and him. Without a word I placed a hand on either side of her slender waist and lifted her out of my way. If she hadn't been so startled by being easily picked up and moved like a small obstruction and not a whole person, well the protests would have been more. Though I was already past heeding her intelligent advice.

Excited by the chance at violence Dilandau grinned, "So strong," He stood to lean against the back wall, a more defensible position. A manic glint in his scarlet eyes.

"Take it back." I growled; my voice pitched low. Closer than I'd ever willingly been to the other guy before.

He laughed taking real joy from finally pushing me past annoyance and into rage. I wanted to see if he'd still be grinning when my fist made acquaintance with his face.

"Stop, this is what he wants." Hitomi tried to get in-between us, but I wouldn't let her.

"What's going on here?" Another voice asked, one I knew would do what I wanted. Without looking I could tell who had broken through the crowd jamming up the classroom door. The teacher had already gone, and most of the student's were smart enough not to want to be within striking distance of the two of us. Hitomi and now Celena were the only ones daring to be close at all.

"Take Hitomi home." I ordered the other girl. It was normal for her to come by after class for a ride home from Dilandau, or to borrow his car on practice days when she didn't want to wait in the gym.

"Okay," She agreed quickly bending over to retrieve Dilandau's keys without waiting for permission. "Come on, let's go." Celena spoke only to her best friend now, trying to get the other girl away without resorting to dragging her out the door.

"No," Hitomi argued stubbornly, "I won't let you do this over something that stupid jerk said."

I took a step back, her heartfelt words breaking through the rage controlling me. I still wanted to hit Dilandau, but now I knew it was a terrible idea. One that I would regret. For all my training it was never about speaking with my fists, I'd never punched anyone out of anger, and I hadn't planned to start now.

"Coward," The albino boy insulted with no effect. It didn't matter what he said about me, I could take petty name calling. Calmer I turned away ready to apologize to Hitomi. Until an unnaturally pale hand roughly grasped her wrist, pulling the girl a staggering step away from me and towards him.

Instinct kicked into high gear, my fist flashed out smashing into his twisted antagonizing face. No one ever tells you how much punching someone in the mouth hurts. With teeth and bone barely covered by a thin layer of muscled flesh, the impact of knuckles sucked, more for him than me though. It never is like the punching bag, hitting a human makes a different sound too.

In that moment several things happened at once; Hitomi yelled, Celena dragged her out the door, and the watching crowd let them pass through before crushing tightly to watch, like a bad game of sardines. No one else could have made it in or out of the room until the mob dispersed, of course none of that mattered, as Dilandau would be leaving on a stretcher.

The jock had been spoiling for a fight since the moment my bike first came to a stop in front of this school. As my other fist was buried in his center, expelling air in a rush, it became clear that he'd gotten more then anticipated. It wasn't entirely one sided, but most of Dilandau's punches were wild and only made contact because I was too angry to dodge. Unlike the boxing style I'd taught Hitomi I'd fallen into a high guard constantly moving stance of classic Muay Thai. This made my ribs appear open to attack until he tried to strike there and found a quick redirect and counter.

I don't know if I would have beaten him to a pulp, it was definitely the direction things were going. He'd taken the defensive stance to protect his face from another direct attack but left a gaping whole for my next counter. Dilandau threw a jab and I took the opening to grab his head and pull him forward into a solid knee to the ribs. I released him and instead of rushing back in the albino bully staggered against the wall wheezing.

"Who the hell are you, Bruce Fucking Lee?" I wasn't in the mood to correct the inaccurate slur.

"If I say yes will you leave Hitomi alone?" My retort wasn't witty, so when he burst out laughing it took me by surprise.

"You honestly think I want that chick; it'd be one step from dating a dude." He used the back of one hand to wipe the blood dripping from the split lip I'd giving him early in the fight. "Not my type, but hell you sent her away with the one person who has opposite feelings about it."

He laughed again at my stricken look. I'd been worried about the wrong twin this whole time. Hitomi had been right. Dilandau was always indeed an asshole, but never had an interest in anything other than picking a fight with me. Celena on the other hand would have been more motivated to chase the new competition away. To either make things return to the happy normal before I became a part of the green-eyed girl's life or attempt to take her away from me, one way or another.

Boy did I suck at understanding girls, and it may cost me everything this time.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N- Long as it was, we got to see everything from Van's perspective. I'd thought to have it more word for word, instance for instance, but decided that would be too much. This was more condensed view though Van's eyes, and we got to see a few new sections. In the other chapters we saw Hitomi's interactions with her friends when Van wasn't around, so he wouldn't have known about those conversations. On the other side he had conversations with Merle and Folken that Hitomi wouldn't have known about. It also explained where Van went when he left early that one day. I really hope everything was clear and understandable.**

 **Last chapter got a full explanation, but I felt Van did that pretty well here on his own. I liked the image if the mostly onesided fight and Dilandau laughing and wiping blood away from his mouth. Celena is the stalker. Of course, Dilandau knew what was happening the whole time, and just wanted to cause chaos. You'll find out more in the next chapter which should be the last full chapter. Still you understand how things change as they are written into reality from ideas. Expect another chapter and an epilogue. Though I've been wondering how far I should take this story… a post script with a higher rating if you get my drift.**

 **Well hope you liked it, and can't wait to see what you think.**


	6. Dark Side of the Moon

**This was quick. Like really quick. I wrote a chapter of a new story then right back to this. Hitomi is the main perspective and will be for the rest of the story. Van might tell the epilogue I haven't decided yet. Wrapping up nicely. 1 possibly 2 chapters left after this one. I know it seems short, but this story was never meant to be an epic. Just a fun, sweet little spot to explore the main characters on even ground. I hope that I've kept this story interesting and entertaining.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm having too much fun if you haven't noticed. That's why I write you know. Because this, working through ideas and sharing them with others who want more Escaflowne all day every day makes me happy!**

 **Speaking of other ideas: Yes, I'm still working on Bitter Medicine. I started that and this at the same time, but am finishing here first then going back to that one. I know I started a new M-rated story called Strong Memories and takes place after the pair get married, following the first year or so of their marriage. I also started revising Last Person on Earth a while ago and hope to put that one to bed soon-ish. There is an exciting new idea that seems really fun, and a half a dozen other stories in the works. I'm not stopping any time soon.**

 **You'll all be sick of me long before I'm ever done. Speaking of which, I really have work to do. On with the story.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Chapter 6- Darkside of the Moon**

Why did no one listen to me? Violence wasn't going to fix anything. Punching Dilandau in the face wouldn't remove the awful words from where they were carved or stop the twisted rumors from spreading. If anything, a fight would add truth to the lies, both vandalized and spoken.

I didn't have any doubt that Van would win, because unlike the others I'd seen him in action. His movements were beautiful and dangerous. The taunting bully didn't have a chance. That was never the issue. By letting the albino boy get to him I might just lose my biker for real. A strange dream where he disappeared in a cloud of scattering feathers, like an angel gone in the blink of an eye.

For a moment it seemed like I'd gotten through to the wild haired boy, the nasty things Dilandau said almost pushed him over the edge. Making sarcastic references to an unacceptable relationship between him and his sister. No one would care that they weren't blood related, or that Van never reciprocated those feelings. All that mattered was how bad it looked, and assumptions would always be skewed towards the most scandalous.

The tipping point was the instigator grabbing my arm roughly jerking me towards him. Physical action causing an equal and swift reaction from my constant defender. I'd never believed the theory that Dilandau was my stalker, obsessive and unpredictable. Problem was he wasn't anything more than a jock with inflated self-worth, plus a desire to cause as much trouble for other people as possible. An ass sure, but a predictable one. He'd wanted to push Van over the edge the moment the transfer student rode up on that gleaming motorcycle.

In a flash of a tanned fist Dilandau was sent backwards away from me, his pale face jerked to the side violently by the impact, blood the color of his eyes dripping from a split lip. That was the last I'd seen as Celena's controlling grip on my arm dragged me from the room, parting the gawking crowd easily. The way her fingers dug into my wrist hurt, surely forming bruises, but I couldn't break away.

I tried to convince her to let me go back and stop the fight, but nothing seemed to work as she continued dragging me towards Dilandau's sleek red sportscar. Something deep in my core squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of sitting in the four-wheeled vehicle and letting my friend drive me safely away. Away from Van and the fight he wouldn't be in without me. Away from any chance I could have to help.

"Wait, please" I pleaded to the girl who teased and taunted me normally, but now she wore an expression I couldn't understand. Somehow it made me feel like I was being led off by a stranger. "Celena we can't leave."

She slowed, and I took the opportunity to plead my case. "If we go Dilandau will be stranded here." I could almost see her dismissing the argument, so I pushed on. "Anyways this fight won't be overlooked by the school's zero tolerance policy, we'll look guilty too if we go."

Reminding her that the official punishments for fighting range from suspension to expulsion. Violence isn't tolerated, but somehow Dilandau's always flown just under the radar until now. I'm not sure if it was the fact that the two of us could be punished, or wanting to have a chance to explain things ourselves, but with a nod Celena loosened her vise-like grip on my wrist. Still she didn't let go, as though I was a flight risk.

"Going back is a bad idea until things have died down though, where can we go?" Her blue eyes scanned the area, as though a convenient place to sit and wait would just pop into reality right here.

"The training area by the weight rooms." I could almost see the space where Van and I worked out together only twice. Still it felt like a safe place, one we shared. One that existed outside the current almost surreal chaos.

My friend looked quizzical, because as far as she knew I'd never spent time anywhere too small to run sprints. Even with the unspoken questions our direction changed. We both remained silent the rest of the short walk. I found it odd not only that my friend was uncharacteristically quiet, but that she still held on to me. It was strange though the way that contact made me uncomfortable, but I tried to brush off the creeping feeling of unease.

The room was dark, but I released myself from the much loser grip and turned on the light. "You've been in here before?" Celena asked her voice more to the questioning tone than simple words.

"Yeah," I responded easily without thinking. "Van and I worked out here together a couple times."

She tensed but facing away from me I couldn't read her expression. Still the lightness in Celena's voice seemed strangely false. "So, the two of you were alone in here."

"I guess," I hedged wanting to put some distance between us. It must have been my nerves waiting for a phone call from Van, or some notification that it was safe to head back.

"The morning I waited for you on the track," It wasn't a question, my friend seemed to be thinking out loud. "Sneaking around with him. Turning off your phone. Anything could have happened to you." Her voice said that she thought Van was a danger to me, and that I'd been stupid to be alone with him.

Warning bells went off in my head. I had turned off my cell that morning, but as zero messages from Celena were on voicemail when I'd powered it back on. It didn't seem important till now and I hadn't thought much about it.

How had she known? Like gears slowly clicking into place I thought about the times where someone shouldn't have been able to follow me but managed it regardless. Sure, my route home rarely varied, anyone that knew me could guess that, still the timing to get me alone had been almost too good. Then the diner with Van, I hadn't even known the place existed, but finding the bike parked there had to be more then coincidence.

Trying to act normal I slid the phone from my front pocket, as though I was checking the time or looking for new messages. My thumb slid through apps quickly, praying this all was my mind making up wild theories. Then there it was, proof positive I wasn't going crazy. An icon I hadn't recognized mixed in with games I'd downloaded, but rarely played. One I'd never have gotten, _**Find My Kids**_ , I knew what it was though. My mom had it on the phone she gave Mamoru, but she trusted me enough not to add it to mine.

There was an easy way to tell who set it up. This application had a geofencing function, so you'd know if the target entered or left a specific area, mine was set up with the school grounds as the main notification. With a quick edit I shrunk the circle until the training room was just outside the highlighted location.

Instantly Celena's phone made a quick ding. My stomach dropped down to my toes. She'd been the one following me. My friend vandalized Van's bike knowing that I was there, with him. Now that I'd figured it out, she also knew, by checking I'd given away the upper hand. Celena's eyes darting to her own phone quickly.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked feeling like I stood trapped with a person I'd never met before.

Something about the grin spreading across her lips looked so eerily like Dilandau. It scared me more than knowing who was behind it all.

"Do what?" Even her voice seemed to mirror her twin, twisted pleasure at my discomfort.

"I don't know Celena the list keeps getting longer. Where should I start?" My temper had chased some of the fear away, but nothing could lessen the feeling of betrayal. "Why did you follow me? Or When you put this on my phone? Though mostly I want to know what could make you target Van?"

"Van, Van, Van," She said repeating his name as though it left a sour taste in her mouth. "I'm protecting you from him. If only he'd disappear. I hear it's the one thing he's really good at."

That hadn't been what I was expecting, so she took my silence as an opportunity to argue her case. "Like I should have done for Amano and Allen who'd just broken your heart over any over again. The moment he rode up I knew this one would be the worst of them all. Kind, sweet, trusting Hitomi. He doesn't deserve you, and I just wanted you to see that for yourself."

My mind spun wildly. Celena thought she was doing this for me. Invading my privacy, spreading the horrible rumors, even Merle's timely arrival; all screamed at something darker than an overprotective friend.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" I clutched my hands together as if that would help recover from the cold numbness spreading through me.

"Would you have listened?" The wild fervor in her eyes speaking volumes louder than the obsessive words. "Falling for my brother and cousin seemed almost like fate. One day you'd realize that I had everything you loved about them, and then we could be together for real. That was all ruined, things were better before Van Fanel. You always were too soft, falling for a tragic backstory. His psychotic mother should have done the job right five years ago."

The words struck like a physical blow. Just because I was too noble to search him on the internet doesn't mean she had the same reservations. How had I not seen the way her eyes narrowed when Van was around, the tightness in her voice when she spoke to him.

Celena hated Van, blaming the raven-haired boy for my lack of interest in her. Not the fact that no amount of heartbreak would make me attracted to her. "You're crazy."

"You've made me like this Hitomi." She lunged for my arm, I tried to dodge unsuccessfully. My wrist throbbed from where she'd grabbed me earlier. "Why can't you give us a chance, please Hitomi. I'll love you like he never can."

We were both athletic girls, but Celena was much stronger, pulling me towards her forcefully. Scared and hurt I almost lost the battle of wills. Until I remembered Van's easy laugh when I'd nearly toppled the punching bag. Moving not away from my two-faced friend, but into the stance like my instructor had drilled into me.

The change in my attitude threw her a little off balance, so that when I shot my leg out in a swift roundhouse the impact was direct and devastating. No one ever talks about how kicking a person is so much different then hitting a bag. Her limbs moved in what looked like dramatic slow motion, toppling backwards letting go of me in shock. Expression morphed by sudden pain, almost disbelieving.

Van had been right, _"All you need to do is hit the guy with one of those and we'd never see him again."_ He'd have been so proud of me, not only for the perfectly executed kick, but also for protecting myself when it mattered most.

The door crashed open the guy I'd wanted to see more than anything bursting into the room. Before Van could register the odd scene of me standing over one of my best friends in ready stance, I spun launching myself at him. Heart light and arms wrapped around his startled neck. It wasn't that I needed him to run to my rescue, but that he had, without a second doubt.

Celena had been wrong. My feelings for this boy were nothing like the silly little flirtations I've had in the past. How would I have fallen, truly loved, anyone other than him? It just wasn't possible.

Nothing really mattered. Not the terrible realization that one of my best friends had less than trustworthy intentions. Not the bloody bruised state of Van's hands. Not anything outside the feel of his strong arms holding me as though I was precious. He came for me, over and over again whenever I was in need of his strength. This boy always had my best interest in mind even when they went directly against his own.

Relaxing into the embrace I felt the tension drain out of him like water through a cracked cup. "You're okay," It could have been a statement said into my hair, but I still responded as though it was a question.

"I'm fine." My words spoken against the warmth of his solid form.

Celena struggled to her feet and I felt Van tense again. Reluctantly we separated, the situation coming back into focus. Abusing my trust had broken my heart, but I still moved to stand between the two people who loved me; one a protector the other a stalker.

"She didn't hurt me." I stated quickly, hoping he didn't see the dark marks blooming on my wrist. "It would be best to turn her over to the school for punishment."

His shaggy head nodded, but his eyes remained locked on Celena. She had been the one pulling Dilandau's strings and making his light rough, but mostly she'd endangered me. "We don't have long to wait." Van's words made me aware of a commotion I hadn't noticed until then. Voices raised in commanding shouts and pounding feet approached from the direction he'd run in from.

Security rounded the corner yelling for the biker boy not to move. Everything was chaos then. Celena accused Van of being the one to hit her. Shouting that he'd gone crazy and that she'd done nothing to warrant his aggression. Despite my adamant dispute to the opposite, even I could see how her words worked against him.

Not knowing what to do the guards escorted us all to the office, where Dilandau already waited. He held a bunch of paper towels against his mouth attempting to slow the spread of blood, even as his left eye swelled unpleasantly. Despite his clearly losing the fight the pale boy looked smug. Celena taking the seat next to him wordlessly, she'd wrapped one arm around sore ribs as if even breathing hurt.

I had to pray that someone would really listen to me, because this was going to come down to their words against ours and injured like this the twins would be far more persuasive. Celena was popular and easy going with a reputation for being friends with everyone. Dilandau was a jerk, but as a sports-star it was almost expected, and he'd never crossed any lines, not ones that could be proven.

Poor Van had everything working against him. Being new with a negative reputation, one based off lies told to make him look violent and unpredictable, the odds didn't look good. Not when their case had overwhelming evidence in the form of witnesses. All those students jammed into the doorway to watch had only seen Dilandau all Van a Coward and the wild-haired boy throwing the first punch. It was all about perspective and I was his only advocate.

The pair didn't waste time pointing out that I was an unreliable source. After all I'd fallen in love with the bad boy. If I was obsessed with the transfer student than no one could believe a word I said. Who would trust me that the rumors and other issues were all caused by the twins trying to drive Van and I apart? Or in Dilandau's case forcing the other boy into a fight.

They played their parts well, almost if they'd had time to rehearse them, or that twin communication was a real thing. Dilandau swore he'd been asked by his sister to talk to the newer guy, hoping to convince Van to leave me alone. That Van had been manipulative and controlling of me from the start. Going so far as to say I'd been assaulted in the hallway two days before and they were scared for me.

Celena spoke then about how since his arrival Van had worked his way into our group of friends and she hadn't trusted him at all. That when talking to a friend on another field hockey team she'd heard about the trouble the boy had at his previous school, and tried to warn me, but it was too late. Hoping to get help from his family she'd gotten a hold of his sister only to hear that he'd assaulted her too before running away from home to avoid any consequences. She'd been unable to convince me of the truth and had asked her brother to step in.

It was all lies. Terrible, but convincing false truths. Ones that undermined anything I could say before I ever had a chance to open my mouth. What was worse was when my back-stabbing friend spoke of how Van had attacked Dilandau and fearing for my safety had to drag me away, because I was out of my mind for a boy prone to uncontrollable violence. That she thought it'd be safe to hide until security could stop the brawl and take Van into custody, but he'd tracked us down, attacking her for taking me away from him.

I told my side of things that went against everything the duo had said. I explained how Celena hadn't ever liked Van and how Dilandau continually harassed and bullied the other boy trying to start something. How I'd told the raven-haired boy about being watched and he'd been worried about my safety. That one day on my walk home from practice someone had followed and chased me, but Van was my hero. The next day the rumors started, making him put distance between us trying to protect me.

No way of talking about Merle would have looked good for Van, still I tried to explain that it was her one-sided feelings that had driven him away, wanting to start fresh and put distance between them. I explained that Dilandau had tried to start a fight with words, but it hadn't worked. Instead the silver-haired boy had grabbed my arm and it was only protecting me that caused the fight at all.

It still hurt to talk about how Celena had been the one stalking me and trying to punish Van for my feelings for him. That she had strange controlling feelings that honestly scared me, going so far to vandalize Van's motorcycle. Even explaining that I'd been the one to kick Celena, fearing for my own safety.

Every word I said seemed to only make the principle, councilors, and security who we spoke to believe the twins wild accusations of instability. Nothing I could do would convince them of anything. My credibility was far too damaged.

When it came Van's turn to speak, we all watched as he stood there, knuckles bruised, and expression blank. Still he said nothing to defend himself. Not even a word to counter the twins.

I wanted to shake some sense into the stubborn boy. He was so set in not causing anymore problems for me that he'd take all the blame. I wished to shout that they'd get away with everything, but he already knew. Van had accepted the punishment before it was even decided.

The dream came to mind again, where Van stood facing away from me, silent and unmoving before he disappeared in a blizzard of white feathers. This was it. An unheard warning of his scars repeating themselves. He would use everything he had as a shield to protect me. I hated that sacrifice and the fact that I couldn't stop it from happening.

We were asked to take a seat while the adults came to a decision. This time I was forced to sit away from Van. His shoulders curved slightly as though under great pressure.

Wasn't there anything I could do?

An idea came to me, but it was risky. One that could easily backfire.

Having so little time I asked to go to the restroom. A teacher escorted me, but being male had to stand outside and wait for me to finish. I was lucky, if it had been a woman, she might have been able to stop me. My heart pounded as I dialed the number, I'd never had the heart to delete from my phone.

After what felt like a lifetime the owner picked up. "Hello there Hitomi," Allen's smooth voice was pleasantly surprised. "What an honor that you'd call a jerk like me."

His teasing flirtation was almost comforting, as though the rest of the world still made sense out there somewhere. "Allen, I need your help."

There must have been something in my voice because he instantly sobered and listened to my hurried tale. Agreeing quickly the quarterback turned biker promised to do what he could before hanging up.

With an impatient call asking if I was alright, I knew the teacher wouldn't wait much longer. I flushed the toilet without having gone and started the faucet as though washing my hands. All the while I did a quick search, one I'd never thought I'd need. His number was easier to find than I thought but gathering together the words I needed during the call were much more difficult.

The ball of nerves in my stomach still clenched tightly like a fist. This had to work, but it probably wouldn't. There wasn't another option or any more time I could buy.

Walking back to the office through the eerily silent hallways felt like traveling to the end of the world only to find yourself looking at exactly were you'd started.

I sat back down about the time the door opened signaling a decision had been made. It felt like entering a courtroom where you were innocent and knowing that the verdict would be guilty, despite any actual evidence.

Judge jury and executioners all in one room. I had to stall.

Slowing my steps, I made sure to walk close to Celena, closer than I'd let her near me since I realized she'd been tracking me.

Under my breath I asked, "Did you really love me, or was this all a game?"

The wavy blond head snapped to the side, and her pace too slowed. "Why would you say that?" Her own voice was low, meant only for my ears.

"Because, how much you've hurt me." My words could do two things make her angry and lash out at me again, or it could soften her resolve. It wouldn't save Van, but it might give my other plan enough time to work.

Luckily the later seemed to be true, those large blue eyes looked at me without venom. "I never wanted to hurt you Hitomi." Celena spoke soft almost tenderly, then her eyes darted to Van's shadowed face. "You chose him over me."

The next part was the hardest for me to say, but it had to be done, and it wasn't technically a lie. "I wasn't ever given the choice." With that line I quickened my steps away from her but could feel the heavy gaze on my back. If she loved me, the real me and not a fantasy it might give her enough doubt to slow this train wreck, though not stop it all together.

I had to believe the obsession that drove her to such drastic actions were based on something I could speak to, the friend she had been. Truthfully, I'd never feel the same way about her. If things were different, it wouldn't have changed the lack of attraction. Her sexual preferences were her business the same way mine belonged only to me. My heart sped up when Van was near not Celena. I imagined and now knew what it would feel to kiss his full lips, not hers. Beyond the physical it was him I wanted to know more about, share my day with, and grow together.

She couldn't have made me be in love with her, not romantically. I had loved her though, as a friend, a confidant, and a sister. Maybe this sick awful feeling was how it had been for Van when Merle pushed unwanted feelings on him. Protecting himself from her meant the total loss of the relationship they had before, now I saw a future without Celena as my friend.

One where she didn't meet me after morning runs and make sure I got to class on time. A life without her teasing me about the hair style, or the guys I fell for who weren't good enough for me. My thoughts darken seeing now that those times she'd been watching and controlling me, wanting something I could never give her. All our interactions up until now looked different, as though I'd been wearing glasses in a wrong prescription, distorted and out of focus.

The door closes when Celena takes her spot in front of the long table, as she was the last to enter. Vice Principle Aston, a tall stern woman who happened to be Millerna's sister, called us to attention. Her cool blue eyes traveling down the line as though expecting one of us to bolt.

Van looked straight forward, his spine ridged, ready for the worst. I stood next to the raven-hair biker a buffer between him and Dilandau. Though he visibly lost in the fight the red-eyed boy seemed almost giddy with the upcoming punishments, as if he knew for certain that he'd come out victorious this time. Celena on the far side of her brother looked like she was going to throw up. I hoped the guilt ate her alive, well no I didn't, but that was because I was in her words _too soft_.

"Does anyone have something they need to add?" She spoke to all of us though her eyes rested only on Van, as though trying to prompt him to defend himself. After a long stretch of silence where none of us talked and only I seemed to shift uncomfortably, the serious woman turned to the principle. "Sir,"

"Wait," Celena blurted out startling everyone but me. "I lied." My breath slipped out in a sigh of relief. She'd come to the right decision, even if it was only prompted by the unrealistic chance that I would love her back.

Dilandau's eyes, or at least the one that wasn't swollen shut darted to his sister. "What are you doing?" He hissed, desperately sending her silent signals to shut up.

"Van didn't hurt me." The admission came out in a rush of air. "Hitomi did. We argued and I must have scared her. It was in self-defense."

In the past I might have hugged her for coming through in a bind, but all this was her fault anyways, and I'd never be able to react that way towards her again. There was no going back.

"Is that true?" Miss Aston asked directing the question at me.

"Yes, as I said before." I wanted to add that they didn't believe me when I explained the first time, but being spiteful wouldn't help. Instead I calmly recited what I had earlier. "Celena grabbed me and I knew I had to get away, so I kicked her."

"Who taught you that move?" Another councilor, a man with wavy brown hair, spoke calmly. I could see his intelligent eyes through round lenses and somehow, he knew. Even as an athlete executing a perfect roundhouse took both practice and instruction. Mr. Fassa may not be out to get Van, unfortunately the simple question would have the same effect.

My stomach sank again, but I knew I had to tell the truth. "Van did," As soon as the words came out, I tried to explain. "It was to protect myself from a stalker, one I just found out was my friend the whole time."

Nothing I said mattered. The moment I said Van's name it was placed back on him. Not that I'd performed the violence, but because he taught me how to do it everything was his fault. Why was it bad that I knew how to defend myself? Only that I'd done it in their school.

Principle Mahad, a severe faced man with hair as black as Van's, but skin a deeper tan, a thick mustache that hid his top lip from view complete with small beard spoke for the first time. "If that is all we have come to a decision."

I knew that convincing Celena to tell at least part of the truth had only stalled for time, and now we were out of luck.

A solid knock came from the conference room door. With a glance at the Principle, Miss Aston strode to the door purposefully. It was behind our backs, I strained to hear who spoke, but the low calm voice was impossible to make out clearly.

"Then please join us," The words were polite, but her tone held frost at being interrupted, or maybe it was directed at the speaker. "Both of you."

At that I couldn't resist turning. They'd come through. It was almost too good to believe. First beyond the doorway with his long curtain of golden hair was Allen, the twin's older brother and my first phone call. In his hand was a small black flash drive. I could have kissed him, but I wouldn't.

The next man I didn't recognize, beside me Van stiffened, which was a surprise because he was already unnaturally tense. This newcomer was tall like Allen, but with a broader build, light colored hair cut in a way that spiked naturally on top and lay flat on the sides. His eyes were the same deep mahogany of the boy I loved, though cold like walking into a snow drift, unlike Van's which were warm and expressive. I knew who this was, still the way his false right arm didn't move organically as he walked was shocking to see in person.

Folken had come. When I called from the bathroom, he'd seemed hesitant about being here as Van's guardian. Now I just prayed I hadn't made a mistake by thinking he'd speak on the behalf of his brother. I wasn't so sure anymore.

 **Too be continued…**

 **A/N-Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Got you! A few new faces again. Eries, Dryden, Duke Freid (Mahad dar Freid) are the school staff we meet here. They hadn't been important till now. I made Folken is 27 and Allen is 20 even though their ages in the series are only 4 years apart. For the purpose of the story I had to change them. Allen was in school with Hitomi, a two years difference. Not the normal 6 year difference (which if you ask me was a little gross. Yes, yes I know historically a 21year old man and a 15year old girl wouldn't have been too strange, but bleh today that's illegal.)**

 **Anyways I dropped Allen's age back and estimate Eries at 26ish and Dryden at 23(the age Allen should have been). Reasonable ages for teachers at least younger ones.**

 **Yes Celena used a child tracking app, meant for parents to keep an eye on their kids comings and goings. Millearna was able to save Van's number in Hitomi's phone without her knowing (because Millearna likes to meddle), but Celena had installed and set up the app to keep an eye on Hitomi and try to get her alone. It goes that she'd tracked down Merle and fed her a lie about Van wanting to see her, which is why Merle was blowing up his phone. It was a ploy to get him out of the way so that she could make a move on Hitomi romantically.**

 **It had failed, because Van hadn't stuck around to hear Merle out. His blunt departure was why she'd come to the school, wanting to check out the competition. I paralleled the two unwanted advances, Van and Merle, to Hitomi and Celena. You know in the original plot it was Dilandau, but as soon as I started writing I knew it wouldn't work. I got the light bulb for Celena being the obsessive stalker while underway.**

 **Oh, and for those that know about the types of stalkers Celena is an Intimacy Seeking Stalker- motivated by the desire for a relationship. Believing an established emotional connection links her to Hitomi and has a delusional belief that the other will come to love her too. She also exhibits some behavior of the Love-Scorned Stalker type because Hitomi choosing Van over her. Thank you Minicleo for making me look farther into they types of stalkers. It helped round out her actions and motivation.**


	7. And the Wheel of Fate Turns

**Not quite Normal**

 **Hello, I've got a lot to say at the bottom, so I'll keep it short up here. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. For some reason no one was upset Van beat the snot out of Dilandau… I can't imagine why. I loved getting your responses and hearing that you couldn't wait to read more: Vhosek, Pandorable, Luin-fanel, Miniclio, and Guest.**

 **Chapter 7- And the Wheel of Fate Turns**

I don't know exactly what I had expected. This wasn't it for sure. Allen was still wearing his leather vest with patches I hadn't noticed before, not really a shining character witness. On the other hand, Folken Fanel was about as warm as frostbite. Maybe I should have been better prepared but having just learned that one of my best friends was a creepy stalker, well my judgement seems faulty these days.

Somehow, I thought this would help. By the devastated look on Van's face his brother should have been the last person called. He didn't have to say anything now, but then again, he hadn't said a single word since we arrived at the office. It seems I crossed an invisible line and hopefully this would work. The raven-haired boy should forgive me, one day.

It was the stern-faced principle that broke the tense moment. "Will someone explain what is going on here?" Thick eyebrows pulled tightly together as he looked between the four troublesome teenagers and the two new adults.

With cool unphased demeanor Vice Principle Aston introduced the latecomers to our odd party. "Sir you might remember Allen Schezar, brother of Celena and Dilandau. An alumnus who captained the football team until he was injured before the championship game." The way she talked about the golden-haired guy was as though he was a rare bug, interesting from a distance, but gross. Her attention turned to the one-armed man who somehow still carried the ridged air of an army officer. "This gentleman is Folken Fanel, the brother and legal guardian of Van."

"What are the charges?" The stoic man's voice was cold and matter of fact. As though innocence wasn't important, but upholding rules were all that mattered.

"Charges?" The long-haired counselor spoke his tone incredulous. "There are more then a dozen witnesses that all say Van attacked Dilandau after the bell. I don't know about his last school, but we have a zero-tolerance policy towards fighting."

The elder Fanel's eyes darted not towards his brother or the albino boy still dripping blood, but me. It was only a second, though it felt much longer before his attention returned to the table full of adults ready to pass judgement. "Then what is your policy on stalking, harassment, slander, assault, and vandalism?"

My heart sped up, he believed me. In our short, hurried conversation, I'd done all the talking. Trying to give as many facts as possible in the short time I had. How Dilandau and Celena had acted towards Van trying to bait him, going so far as to ruin his reputation with rumors on purpose. That Celena had stalked me and carved accusatory words into the tank of his motorcycle when I'd been on a date with the wild-haired boy. The cause of the fight was when Dilandau grabbed me and not any of the terrible things said about him. He'd always protected me, selflessly, and now he was in trouble for it.

"All wild stories without proof." The principle spoke shortly, dark eyes shooting angry beams in my direction.

"If you had proof would it be taken into consideration or would you still overlook facts to protect school athletes?" Despite the ice in his words I saw a bit of the brother Van had adored beneath the armor of dispassion. It was though he were afraid to care, because then he would have something to lose, again.

"Mr. Fanel, despite the dramatic stories life is often simpler than a television show." The long-haired woman's cool tone hid the spark in her eyes, ones so like my friend. They shared that along with the strong sense of justice which made her want to believe me but needed evidence.

"The thing people often forget these days is that with our reliance on technology to function that it's everywhere." With that he pulled an expensive model smart phone out of his pocket with the arm made of flesh. He set it on the table in-front of the principle with a couple long strides. "You'll find a request for confirmation of property damage from my insurance company regarding a claim submitted yesterday. Forwarded text messages sent to my little sister Merle from a girl named Celena. Along with a call I received from Van the other day. None of it seemed like much until Miss Kanzaki told me her side of the story."

The teachers were silent as they looked at emails, texts, and call histories in the man's phone. I could see their stance against Van waver slightly, unfortunately it wasn't enough.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention," Principle Mahad spoke with a slight pause before adding the bad news. "Except, there isn't proof that the vandalism was either of the Schezar twins. A few messages talking about a teenage love triangle doesn't prove guilt."

At that Allen who'd been silently watching stepped forward. "See I think this might be able to clear that up." He held the flash drive out. "Is there somewhere I can play a short video?"

Eries motioned to a small projector normally used for visuals in their meetings. After a moment the football player turned biker found the right file and images began showing on the wall nearest the twins. It was clearly security video taken from outside the Crusade Diner. There wasn't any sound, but it didn't need it. First it showed Van and I pull into the parking lot, my ungraceful dismount included. Only a few minutes after we entered the building a sportscar drove in and parked. The driver side was towards the unnoticed camera. Dilandau's androgynously handsome face clear as he spoke to someone in the passenger seat. The door on that side opened and Celena stepped out holding her phone in front of her, like she was looking for something to match with the screen.

It was so strange to see my friend notice the parked bike and return to Dilandau with the hand not holding the phone, extended and waiting. Without any hesitation the boy smoothly flipped out a pocketknife and handed it to his twin. I could feel Van tense next to me as the girl carved vile words into the once flawless paint job. It was as though he felt the sharp tip etching hate into his skin.

I'd thought there must have been some sort of security at the restaurant, but I hadn't expected it to be this perfect. My luck would have been that the quality would have been poor, or they'd parked in a blind spot. No, this was hard proof of at least two of their crimes, harassment and vandalism.

An idea clicked on how to put all the pieces together, it was my turn to hand over my phone. "In the video Celena is following something on GPS. It's me. She'd downloaded a tracking app on my phone without my knowledge or permission." No one seemed ready to take the device, so I set it down in a similar fashion as Folken. The text to Van about being followed was there too.

Now I could see the tables turning. My story didn't sound so crazy now. I had hard evidence and outside support. It wasn't just my word against theirs anymore. Most of all Dilandau no longer looked smug, and Celena appeared to be trying not to puke. They both seemed to be more than a little queasy.

The teachers shared a meaningful look before addressing us starting with the adults who came to help. Not because they had to, but I asked, and they exceeded my expectations. "Mr. Fanel, would you like to call in the police to press charges against Celena and Dilandau Schezar?" The pair shifted restlessly under the renewed scrutiny.

I saw Folkens eyes narrow, they might have been the same color as Van's but lacked all the younger man's warmth. "Does this mean they will not face any punishment from the school?"

Somehow Eries had regained her position as spokesperson for the assembly. "As the offences took place beyond school grounds,"

"That's not true at all!" I burst out cutting off the stern-faced woman. "The harassment and stalking took place here. You'll let them get away with everything."

"Miss Kanzaki control yourself or security will escort you from the room." I bristled not liking her threat towards me anymore than the fact that nothing would happen to the actual culprits here. "As I was saying. Their behavior stands as poor role models and can no longer represent the school or teams."

I was almost more shocked now, that was it? They were off the sports teams. Basketball and field-hockey would have to look for new aces, but otherwise there wasn't any punishment. Something told me that Van wouldn't be as lucky. I hate being right.

Since no one interrupted this time the woman continued. "Fighting on the other hand is punishable by expulsion. Van Fanel is to clear out his locker and be escorted off school property. If he returns for any reasons it will be considered trespassing."

I wanted to scream and rage at the ineffectual leaders. The people who should be more than talking heads, but failed. Van's shoulders drooped in defeat, and with a sad nod he turned away accepting his punishment.

"No," I shouted reaching out and grasping both of his shoulders in my hands. "You don't get to give up now. I never asked you to protect me. If you sacrifice yourself like this, I'll never forgive you. Which will be terrible, because I love you."

At the last three words Van's gaze locked with mine, and the rest of the room melted away. The only two people that mattered stood right here, him and I. I wasn't blushing or embarrassed. It felt right. My heart thudded loudly but not from nerves.

His hands came up and took mine in his much larger ones before turning back towards the Principle and other counselors. Speaking for the first time since security took him into custody. "I do not accept your punishment. It hadn't mattered what I said, because your minds were already decided that I was guilty from the start. Even after evidence came forward the only thing that mattered was the first punch."

Regardless of my feelings for the boy I knew that the way he was now commanded respect from the whole room.

"If fighting has such ridged rules then what about bullying? What is your tolerance policy on harassment? What about assault?" Van spoke with such clarity and passion it was hard to believe he was the same boy that meekly accepted unjust punishment moments ago. "If I am expelled then so are they, because if I can't protect Hitomi than you should do your jobs properly."

The teachers didn't really like being told what to do, but before it could get out of hand Allen interrupted. "I think I have a solution." All eyes turned to the tall blond biker. "As I haven't been much of a guardian to my siblings in the last couple years, can their punishment be my decision?"

His eyes found mine and I knew that despite the past he wasn't a bad guy. Just not the right one for me. Van was reckless, self-destructive, and difficult to get close to. He was also kind and heroic, we made each other want to be better. Things may never be easy, but that is life, constantly moving forward. I don't know if what we have will last, it is impossible to tell the end of a story at the beginning.

It was decided that since the school was liable for letting the twins actions go unchecked for so long Van couldn't be held accountable after all. Though he had essentially used up any possible second chances in one go. If he broke any further rules it would be the end of the line, but this time would not go on his permanent record, and for that he was lucky. Dilandau and Celena would pay for the damages to the motorcycle personally. Without being expelled they would no longer be attending this school.

As it turns out Allen had a more satisfying solution, and seeing the twins faces drop when he asked Folken to recommend a good military school was priceless. It almost made this all worthwhile, almost. I'd lost one of my best friends, a piece of my safe happy life. It was gone forever probably along with a bit of my trust and many of my happy memories.

Van continued to hold my hand through the rest of the meeting. As if the contact was telling me that he was there and wasn't going anywhere. That he understood what it was like to be betrayed. Most of all that he would continue to protect me, even if I never asked him to, because that is what you do for someone you love.

Once told we were free to go it was almost anticlimactic. I expected a feeling of joy or something like a conclusion, but it never came. It seemed almost like I was holding my breath waiting for something else to happen to us. Allen was the first to go and from the look on the vice principle's face his departure hadn't come soon enough.

I don't know the history there beyond the thing with Millearna two years ago, but something told me I didn't have the whole story. Still I didn't need it. The only time I ever asked the golden-haired man for anything he'd come through, so I counted him as a friend.

Folken turned to go next, just as cold and stoic as before. It almost seemed as though the man who demanded equal justice had only been a brief glimpse at who he was before. In a time and place where he was still a whole happy army officer. One that had his entire future to learn how to be a good leader, with a family of brothers that extended far past blood bonds. A man that could return home on leave to spend time with his proud mother and happy innocent younger siblings.

In that reality Van was a different person, one without scars and self-blame. Merle might have remained the little sister that could annoy everyone, but him. Their relationship as siblings strong and unbreakable. That world didn't exist.

For all the pain and trauma in this one I wouldn't trade it for anything. I may not have ever met that Van, or if I did, we might not have had this connection. For all the darkness my Van was pure and good, even if he was still reckless. It was all part of what made me love him. The strength of his character.

It was that strength that made him squeeze my hand a moment before letting go. Helped him call out after Folken's retreating form. As the two Fanel brothers faced each other just outside the main building, I could tell something had changed after all.

"Thank you for coming." Van spoke clearly, his stance still a little unsure.

"You were in trouble and never thought I would come." Folken's voice wasn't quite cold, but matter of fact.

Instead of becoming defensive as he might have in the past the raven-haired boy shrugged. "That doesn't matter, because you are here now." Van glanced back at me and for a moment I was unsure if I should give them some space. Then he waved me over. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. My girlfriend Hitomi."

My chest felt warm, tight, and wonderful at the title along with the fact that he was introducing me to his family. This may not have been a traditional introduction, but I'd take it in a heartbeat. I was even okay with Folken's searching look. It wasn't like Merle's which had been dismissive and unimpressed, but instead studied me like a rare painting, intrigued.

"We've spoken." The tall man stated matter of fact. It was hard to look past the way he turned to shield his false arm from view as he addressed people. For a moment I thought I saw something else, something more to the emotionless exterior he presented to the world, but then it was gone before I could put my finger on what it was.

"Well, mostly I talked." I corrected almost shyly. Van seemed to piece it all together then, my part in Allen and Folken's timely arrival. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you believed me. I feel like I'm the one to blame for dragging Van into this mess anyways."

"He rarely needs help finding trouble." Folken said with a deadpanned voice, but there was a slight quark to his lips that showed more emotion. "What I don't understand is why you would trust someone you've never met to help at a time like that?"

I didn't have to think about the answer because it was easy. "I believe you have to trust first before other people can trust in you." That seemed to shock him a little, and Van leaned farther into my side. "Above all I knew you'd do it for your little brother, one you feel you failed to protect five years ago."

That seemed to catch both Fanel men off guard. It was so simple, yet pain overshadows everything else. "You are not responsible for getting injured by that bomb; any more than you could have predicted the way grief would affect your mother. You didn't put the knife in her hand, but what you did do was take in two orphaned children despite how much you were still hurting."

Folken swallowed hard and it might have been my imagination, but the sad smile seemed to reach his eyes, softening them.

There it was again, he wasn't cold and emotionless, but wounded deep down below anything visible. On that day he lost everything; his arm, a promising career, the soldiers that had become his family, a supportive mother waiting at home, and younger siblings that would idolize him. He returned to a broken home as less than a whole man. He'd needed real help to work through his issues, but instead had to be strong for others.

What really mattered was that he put aside the pain the only way he knew how, by burying it deep down along with all his emotions. It was the only way to move forward. To provide a safe home for Van and Merle, even if he wasn't fully able to be the parent they needed. When Van asked to leave home, it hurt Folken. Not because of pride, but the feeling like he had somehow failed the boy again.

"Van you should move back home." The words slipped out even though the thought of losing him was like a physical blow. "Maybe this time you can talk and fix the problem without anyone losing something. Folken came when you needed him most, so I believe the two of you can work things out. At least if you both try to be a little less stubborn."

The last part might have been a slightly too true, but I was pleased to hear the surprised little laugh escape from Van. I didn't want him to leave my life the way he entered it, with the roar of a motorcycle engine. It wasn't like we'd never see each other again. This was across town we were talking about not the other side of the moon. It just wouldn't be the same without him. I'd gotten so used to having him constantly by my side, so a life without him there was unimaginable.

Still it had to be what was best for him. Van and Folken may never be really close, but this might just be the chance they need together to learn how to be a family again.

"Are you sure?" Van's mahogany eyes met mine, and maybe this time it was good that I was easy to read, because he saw it all on my face. How I only wanted what was best for him and going back home was it. He did miss Merle as his sister and friend. There was also a deep need to work things out with Folken, but he couldn't do that from a distance. This was his chance to set things right with both of them, even if there had to be a long conversation about consent with the pink haired girl.

Sure, we'd fought to keep him from being expelled, but that was more for his record than my wish to keep him close by. I trusted Van, and he had never let me down before now. So, with a tightness in my chest I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a sudden embrace. After a second he returned the hug.

"You're acting like you'll never see me again." His voice was soft, meant just for my ears.

"No," I pulled away just enough to look up into his deep warm eyes. "I'm sad to see you go, but also I'm happy that you can have your life back."

"What if I want to keep this life more than I want the old one?" He asked never looking at Folken even though we both knew he waited nearby for Van to make a decision. "My home is here with you Hitomi."

I stretched up to capture his full lips with my own. There wasn't another answer that would have been correct. Still it didn't change the fact that Van belonged with them. He kissed me back, and it was filled with everything we were never able to say clearly. Thank you. I understand. I'll miss you. I will only love you.

When we parted I could feel the weight of tears clinging to my eyelashes, but I took a deep steadying breath and stepped away from the wild-haired boy. "Go on. I'll call when I need you."

His return smile was sad, but I could tell he understood why it had to end this way. "Call me even when you don't need me, okay?"

My small laugh brought a return quark to his lips that made my heart flip-flop. "It's a deal."

I stood there and watched as Van mounted his bike and hid his messy raven hair under the protective helmet. Folken started the engine of a sleek black sedan that had been modified for only left-handed usage. It was the growl of motorcycle ignition that made it all real though. The car pulled out from the visitor space smoothly, and with a sinking heart I watched as the white and chrome bike followed suit. Even after I could no longer see him or hear the roar of open tail pipes.

Life resumed a normal routine. I still ran alone every morning, but it was only Millearna who made sure I made it to class on time. The two of us went to our lessons and ate lunch, but we never talked about the two people missing that turned our group to a pair. Celena had betrayed me but I still missed her, losing a friend left a hole in my life and heart. If her departure caused me that much pain it was impossible to put words together about the boy who'd been a regular in my life for less than two months.

We talked on the phone often, but he wasn't really the chatty type to begin with, so it always felt like something was missing. It was hard to say if we were really dating. There was such a short amount of time that passed between when our mutual feelings came to the surface and the point where we said goodbye.

The school eventually stopped talking about him too. Not just the rumors that Celena had started and circulated with Dilandau's assistance, but the rest of him too. The motorcycle riding transfer student was just a faint memory to most of the students.

He would always be more to me. Millearna tried to get me involved with the dance planning committee, and I didn't have the heart to say no after everything that had happened without her. Still it seemed so surreal to have life continue as if nothing had happened. So, there I was before people started arriving trying to secure the last of the decorations around the gym.

I'd already changed into my dress knowing that time had a way of getting away from me. Letting the princess like girl choose my outfit was also part of the deal. She'd insisted on one with a layer of forest green lace over top a lighter mint colored satin, with a sweetheart neckline and hem that ended a few inches shorter than I would have liked. I had to admit the dress was pretty and made my eyes look amazing. The nice thing about having such short hair, was there wasn't much that could be done with it aside from than addition of a silver butterfly hair clip that glittered with green gems.

Muttering at the last bunch of stubborn balloons that didn't want to stay in position I heard a sound that made my heart race. The roar of an engine I knew well. I was sprinting out the door before the troublesome decorations had hit the ground.

The sight as I burst out the heavy double doors took me back in time. A gleaming motorcycle rounded the bend into the student parking lot with the ease of a practiced rider. It's white and silver paint job was smooth and unmarked by the past, but it was the owner that had my full attention. He pulled to a stop and I couldn't breathe. Black slacks were not traditional riding wear, neither was the matching suit jacket, white button-up shirt, and black tie.

I watched as hands bare of gloves reached up to remove the full-face helmet. First came the slightly angular yet still handsome features, and naturally tanned skin I knew so well. His wild raven black hair was shorter in the back and sides then before, but still stuck up in an endearingly messy manner. This time his eyes where not shadowed but glittered with amusement and appreciation as he took in the full sight of me in return.

"Now I see why Millearna said a red tie would make us look like a Christmas tree." Van's voice held humor and it was all I could do not to slap him or kiss the stubborn boy in that moment. My sudden violent reaction had more to do with how he'd turned my life inside out even when he was gone, and still could act like nothing had happened.

"Why are you here?" The question came out short with the snap of my temper.

His smile fell slightly, but those damned eyes remained warm and full of more emotions then I could read. "As your date of course."

"Funny because I don't remember being asked." Balling my fists into the flared green skirt to keep from reaching for him.

That at least got a slightly sheepish look from him. Running fingers through his thick hair in what I knew now was a nervous action, Van asked, "Hitomi, can I be your date to the dance?"

"No," The answer came out quickly, but before his handsome face could fall, I added "But I'm hungry and could use a ride to the Crusade diner."

In that instant his expression glowed with happiness. I knew being forced to mingle with old classmates and dance to overplayed pop songs wouldn't be his idea of a good time. It wasn't mine either. I'd much rather spend our night eating pancakes surrounded by bikers. Most of all any time I had with Van had to count as special. Just talking to him meant more to me then any stupid high school event ever could.

"Sure, but you're not really dressed for a ride." I could feel Van's eyes rake the exposed skin of my legs. It was clear he didn't want me to go change, and I was grateful for two things; Millearna's fashion-sense, and my insistence on wearing gym shorts under the dress.

"I'll take my chances." With a confident stride I walked right up to him with one hand out. "My helmet please."

With a smile Van reached into the small storage section and pulled out a brand-new midnight blue helmet painted with silver and gold stars including one larger one. I knew what it was, the north star, by giving me this it meant I would always lead him home. That romantic gesture made up for any distance between us. He thought of and missed me as much as I had him.

Taking the helmet, I mounted the bike behind him, savoring the feel of the machine as he shifted both our weight. Putting the helmet on made just for me I then wrapped my arms around his lean waist and knew I was right where I needed to be.

As Van turned the bike towards the exit, I saw a tall golden-haired figure standing just outside the gym doors I'd run out of. I expected Millearna's hands to be propped on her hips in disapproval, but she was smiling and waving us off. I returned the wave with one hand while the other remained holding the black suit jacket that would never see the inside of a school dance.

This is where I belonged, wherever Van was. In a way I'd known from the moment that I first heard the engine roar and locked eyes with the transfer student. Most of my life I'd been happy with normal, remained comfortable with being average, but it was all a lie I told myself to not wish for more. I never envied my friends for their popularity, because I hadn't wanted it, but there was always something greater out there beyond the silly high school world.

No matter what the future held for Van and me, it was clear that we'd make things work. It was kind of great being not quite normal.

 **The End.**

 **A/N- There you have it. I might do an epilogue, but I think this is a good place to end things. The story went rather quick, and it evolved a few times, but I am really happy with how it turned out. I will make note of a few things for clarification.**

 **I did flop around ages with Allen and left out Marlene, but kind of left their past open to interpretation. Eries's dislike of him hinted at a few possibilities. I was thinking that he still could have dated the other Aston sister but because I made him younger to fit with the story Marlene would have been the middle instead of eldest otherwise it's just creepy. Allen's story was also going to have more. He was a star quarterback but tore his ACL in a game losing his scholarship to college. During physical rehabilitation that's where he met Gaddes and joined the group of Crusade misfits. Riding for him became his outlet instead of football and the crew his new team/family. Van wasn't part of it, but was accepted whenever he was around.**

 **I also thought of having a connection between Eries and Folken. I decided that it would draw focus away from the development of Folken and Van's relationship and the realization that Hitomi had regarding his coldness. I had a few reviewers that noted that Folken needed to seek some serious help after what happened to him, and they were 100% right. He'd have to have some sort of PTSD. With what happened to him and having to be the adult to the two traumatized kids he shoved everything down below a shield of indifference. He was still sensitive to his loss, and that affected his relationship with Van. Still he came when needed.**

 **I re-watched episode 22 when Folken asks Asturia for asylum in trade for information. I even used a variation of his conversation with Hitomi when she was running by the fountain. I imagined his expressions while talking to her to be similar. In the original Van didn't forgive Folken and remained suspicious.**

 **In this story I had his character develop a little quicker than in the original. He's two years older and Hitomi and him discovering their feelings sooner balances him a little more. I say balance, but he still beat the crap out of Dilandau. The twins punishment, I had a little too much fun with sending them to military school. If I do an Epilogue we might see them again.**

 **There was going to be more with Merle at the end. She was going to apologize and ask Van to come home. He just wanted them to go back to being friends/siblings. I thought to have him tell her he was already home and stay at the school with Hitomi, but move back home. I cut that out too and changed it to Hitomi telling Van to go home. If I write anything else, we might get more closure with Merle too, but I didn't want her to subtract from Hitomi and Van time.**

 **Lastly, I debated a good long time if the school was going to be more like American high school with 4 years and school dances, or the Japanese style school events like sports days and class festival. I went with American because its what I know. Also, I mentioned the dance in the first chapter. I thought of them going together, but when I got there… I decided that our favorite couple wasn't the school dance type. Instead they rode off into the proverbial sunset.**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think. After this I plan to work on Strong Memories and pick Bitter Medicine back up. Though my mind is already racing towards one of my other story ideas a Gaia AU called Blades and Bellflowers.**


	8. It's never really the end

**Not Quite Normal**

 **Ya'll can thank Luin-Fanel for this. I was responding to her review and got hit by the idea bat.**

 **Epilogue- It's never really the end.**

High school came to an end as it's supposed to. With bittersweet memories and a larger life just outside the heavy double doors. Van and I did make it to at least one dance together, because otherwise Millearna would never have talked to me again. She'd been accepted to an exclusive pre-med program on the other side of the country and staying here meant our lives would go in different directions very soon.

I did let her choose the dress I wore to prom, since she was so good at it, and it meant more to her then it did me. Van's suit had grown too tight in a year, so I'd at least been right on that note. It's replacement was dark gray, with a black shirt, and the red tie he'd wanted to wear from the start. We looked quite the pair as I wore a silken silvery grey column dress simple but elegant, the only daring part was a long slit up my right leg, which was only noticeable when I walked.

The feel of warm mahogany eyes on the peak of skin as I moved brought a flush to my cheeks. He'd of course seen more of my legs at every track meet, but this was different. Every touch was charged, and each smile promised more. We danced some, and Van did talk with a few of our old classmates that remembered him, but as soon as it was possible to sneak out, we did.

Prom was being held in the ballroom of a hotel owned by Millearna's family, otherwise the whole budget wouldn't have covered the cost of the beach front venue. Van and I kicked off our shoes to walk across the cool sand. We'd already decided to attend the same college the following fall, but with different majors our classes might not intersect much.

Holding my long skirt above my knees so I could wade into the small waves curling almost lazily across the damp section of sand. I glanced over my shoulder where Van stood just out of reach at the water's edge. The moonlight gave his dark messy hair almost blue highlights, gaze focused as he watched me.

"Did you ever think we'd make it here?" I asked my tone light.

"Only ever dreamed it." His voice was low and there seemed like it wanted to say so much more. I waited, but no other words came. Instead Van stepped into the seafoam tipped waves without rolling up his pants. The water soaking into the fabric darkening it to black with only the dim silvery light.

Before I could ask what he'd planned on doing, I'd been pulled into a sudden embrace. My body molded against his, like the missing piece of a complex puzzle. Startled I dropped the silken cloth I had been holding, instantly the water grabbed it greedy for purchase. My hands went to that thick hair I loved and the warm skin at the back of his neck instinctually. I brought his face down to mine for a kiss that took both our breaths away. Drowning in each other, the cool tide not even reaching our knees.

For the first time kisses weren't enough. Between our different schedules we'd made time to date, but neither of us had the experience to take things further. It hadn't felt right to sneak around, even if I'd wanted more for a while. As clichéd as our first time being on prom night was, it also gave me time to mentally prepare myself. I had a habit of over thinking things and Van would never pressure me. This was about what I wanted after all.

My best friend was far wiser about these things then I, and at her prodding I had a room key already in my purse, along with a few other necessities. Despite my embarrassment about asking Millearna's advice she only teased me a little. _'About damn time.'_

Somehow, we made it back up to the hotel, excitement bubbling up like soda fizz. We held hands, tracking water and sand through the pristine lobby, not caring what people thought. A man at the main desk called out to us and for a moment I thought we were in trouble.

"Mrs. Hitomi Fanel?" He questioned, and my cheeks heated at the use of Van's last name in the place of my own. I didn't think for a moment that the concierge believed we were married, but it was the pretense that counted.

"Yes," I confirmed who I was and took a couple steps closer to the desk dragging the tall wild-haired boy behind me.

"Miss Aston requested I deliver this to you." He then held out the duffel bag I normally used for track practice. This time it was packed with a change of clothes so I wouldn't have to take the walk of shame out of here tomorrow, still wearing my prom dress. It also had an outfit for Van that I'd gotten by stealth, or at least conspiring with his sister.

Merle wasn't ever going to be my best friend, but we both wanted what was best for the stubborn boy. She finally agreed that being with me made him happy, and that little bit of support meant the world to both of us.

I thanked him and took the bag that I'd left in Millearna's car. Van had ridden his motorcycle and I'd come with my friend, not wanting to straddle a bike wearing an evening gown.

A short silent elevator ride later we made it up to our room, still holding hands though Van insisted on carrying my bag. I swiped the key card and with a soft beep the door unlocked. Walking in first I tried to focus on exploring the room with it's one large bed instead of paying attention to the guy behind me, and the way his eyes followed my every move.

"You're more prepared then I thought." Van's voice was low and warm. I didn't know if he was commenting on the room and extra clothes, or being prepared for something more between us, possibly both.

"Shouldn't I be?" I tried to make my response come out somewhat playful, but it sounded flippant with the nerves that started settling back in.

With a soft thud my bag landed on the floor. I turned to see what Van was doing, but he'd moved so fast and I hadn't even heard him. Those toned arms pulled me into an embrace, it never failed to surprise me how strong he was, because how gentle I was always treated. As though he was careful not to break something fragile, but he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted Van completely.

"We can just hang out and watch a movie or something." Van offered speaking into my hair. He wasn't trying to play off disappointment like some guys might. I knew the offer was real. He'd be happy to just spend our time together laughing at the five-minute segments of an old movie broken up by way too many commercials. It was one of our favorite things to do on dates, but this time no one had to go home. We had all night without being interrupted.

It was really his sweet thoughtful suggestion that calmed the quick bout of embarrassment I'd suffered. Using the wet dress as an excuse to go to the bathroom I grabbed my small purse and shut the door behind me. The duffle bag had all the extra clothes, but Van hadn't seemed to notice I left it where it dropped by the door. All I'd brought in with me was my phone, wallet, toothbrush, a comb, spare underwear, and a couple foil wrapped packets.

Millearna had been the one to buy the condoms at the local pharmacy. She simply smiled and tossed her long golden curtain of hair as the cashier gave her a reproachful knowing look. No, I'd waited with a soda and pack of candy in line behind my confident friend and felt like a naughty child. Standing in the hotel restroom I didn't hesitate.

First, I brushed my teeth and ran the comb through wind messed hair. Then I stepped out of my dress hanging it over the curtain rod to dry. Part of me thought about taking a quick shower, but Van would surely notice my absence for that long. With a deep steadying breath, I looked at myself in the mirror, and almost didn't recognize the girl standing there. The natural makeup applied earlier had held up well, though the pink lipstick had been kissed away at the beach.

I stood wearing only thin lacy soft gray panties and a matching strapless corset like bra that fastened in the back with a long row of tiny hooks. I'd needed help getting it on and had known it would be a similar but sexier situation to remove it. Not hesitating any farther, I opened the door calling out in a voice I hoped sounded normal.

"Van can you help me with this." I heard his footsteps this time a moment before he came into view.

The second he saw me I knew there would be no going back. Those deep mahogany eyes widened taking in my lack of dress. Partly he had to expect me to be switching to more comfortable clothes not less.

"Hitomi," All he seemed to be able to say was my name and it made me feel something I'd never experienced before, beautiful.

I turned around so that he saw the problem, all the little metal hooks holding the lacy gray fabric from just under my shoulder blades all the way down to where it ended at my thin waist. He didn't speak any more, but I felt the brush of his calloused fingertips against the skin by the first hook. It took a lot of willpower to not look back at him as he slowly worked his way down, freeing me a little at a time. Glancing up at the mirror I caught a glimpse of what he'd done while I was hiding in here.

Van had removed his suit, tie, and button up shirt in a more haphazard way then I'd undressed. I could only assume the damp pants were in a pile somewhere with the rest of it. He wore only a pair of dark colored boxers and a white sleeveless undershirt. Comfortable enough to fall asleep watching old TV edited movies. The way his hair stuck up made me think that he'd just pulled the starched shirt off over his head instead of unbuttoning it properly.

Every little thing reminded me of how much I loved him, and my heartbeat sped up as the last hook came free. Surely, he expected me to hold the bra up until he could leave the space and give me privacy. Instead I let it drop to the floor before turning around to face him fully.

There was a slight tremor in his normally steady hands when he reached for me that time, as though he expected me to run at any moment. Proving him wrong I stepped forward and took one of his hands and led him out of the bathroom, towards the bed.

That's all it took. No words were needed. We were both beyond ready for that last step. I'd loved Van for longer than I could admit. For him there had never been another girl to hold his attention like I have, and hopefully always will. It was our first time, sweet and a little clumsy, but full of passionate exploration. Each touch, kiss, and moan expressed what we never could by words.

Afterward we lay together my head on his solid chest just over the inked royal crest of a country long gone. I expected to be embarrassed, by what we'd done, but instead I felt empowered. I couldn't even suggest buying the condoms yet the sight of an empty wrapper on the nightstand didn't bother me at all. In my haste to get his attention I'd left my purse and all it held in the restroom. As it turned out Van was at least prepared for this. He'd had to dig through the pile of discarded suit to find the one in his pants pocket.

I wanted to ask if he'd planned for this regardless of the comments about being happy watching a movie. Then I saw the red flush creeping up his ears and had a feeling that a certain stone-faced brother might have had something to do with it. My family at least halfway believed that I was with my best friend tonight, not alone and naked with my motorcycle riding boyfriend. Van was as easy to read as a picture book at times like this. I decided to not say anything about _the talk_ Folken surely had with him before he drove off to meet me.

Lulled by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat I started to drift off when Van spoke. "So, I have something I need to tell you."

The hesitation in his voice woke me a little and I shifted away to look up at him. "What is it?"

"You know how brother wanted me to attend Annapolis like him," I sat up holding the sheet over my chest, fully awake now. This had the feel of a serious conversation and I wanted to pay attention. It wasn't easy to forget the disagreement the brothers had about Van following in their father's footsteps, like Folken had. Military life had never appealed to the raven-haired boy, and he didn't have the same idolizing memories of the deceased general. So, when pushed to apply to the army academy the two refused to see eye to eye on the matter.

"Yes, but you're planning to attend college with me." It was a statement of fact, and I didn't like the way Van wasn't able to look at me.

"Well, turns out there is a compromise." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Our university has an Army Cadet program and it only requires a two-year commitment not a four-year enlistment like the other option."

Before I could censor myself the first thought I had at this news popped out of my mouth. "Are you crazy or just being stupid."

Van's expression looked like I'd slapped him, so I continued.

"After everything Folken went through, why would you want to go down the same path?" We talked about our future, buzz cuts and bullets were never part of it. His dream had been to start a self-defense school and it was the reason he was taking business and accounting classes next fall. Running a local venture like that was risky. The balance between managing finances and gathering a reliable customer base made most new businesses fail in their first year. "This can't be about pleasing your brother. Two years or four it doesn't matter you'll still change into someone you may not like."

His jaw tightened. "Are you saying if I do this you won't want to be with me?"

The question was like a punch to the stomach, I felt sick. This wasn't a new idea to him, Van had been thinking about it for a while, and coming out and saying it now seemed like a betrayal.

"I won't agree to watch you become a stranger." My temper flared.

"Everyone changes," Van sighed as if this were a simple matter, and I was making too big of a fuss. "Only children believe life ever stays the same."

"Are you calling me childish?" I sputtered indignant, anger making me drop the sheet I had been clutching over my bare chest. "I wish you'd said all this earlier Van, so I could tell you to go screw yourself."

With that I stood, dressed in the clothes meant for the morning, and grabbed my purse. I was out the door before Van had enough sense to pull his pants on.

Hurt and angry I didn't have a plan beyond to get away from him. The dance might have already ended, and if Millearna was gone I'd have no ride home. The elevator traveled down with me blankly staring at my phone trying to decide if I should risk calling my friend or just get an uber home. Not that I felt like making small conversation with a stranger right then, but it was better than seeing the knowing look in my friend's eyes. She'd know that my heart was breaking and why.

The door opened into the lobby and I came face to face with Van. I hadn't expected him to beat me down-stairs, but his dress shirt was only partly buttoned, and he was barefoot. Somehow, I knew without taking in the way his solid chest heaved that he'd run down several flights of stairs to reach me.

Before I could tell him to go away, Van stepped into the elevator. The closeness forced me to take a step backwards, so we wouldn't touch.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly as though if he didn't blurt out the words quickly, I'd find another way to escape even as the door slid shut behind him.

"I think you've said enough." I stated stiffly, though I wanted to forgive him. Being in love sucked sometimes.

"No," he sighed leaning back against the door at hitting the button for the top floor, several above the room we'd both run out of. After a moment of silent movement, he then pressed the one labeled lobby. "Please, just hear me out. If you still hate me when we get back to ground level I'll take you home."

Being trapped alone with him was hard. I couldn't imagine riding on the back of his bike. Touching him like nothing was wrong. Time was passing before I answered and by the time I nodded we'd already passed our floor.

"I haven't changed my mind." He said steadily. "I still don't like the idea of joining, but I was trying to find a way to make a secure life for the both of us."

My breath hitched. We were only eighteen it was far too soon to start talking about marriage, wasn't it? Noting my stunned look he continued.

"Not right away of course, but after college. If I open the school it could be years before we are stable, if I had a reputation it would be different, but the way things are right now our options are limited." I knew what he was talking about. One of the ways Celena had tracked Van and his past down was that he was part of the martial arts competition team at his original school. A side-note she might have neglected to tell Dilandau, was that the biker was already regional if not nationally ranked at that time. Something that he returned to doing when he transferred back.

There had been some talk of the wild-haired boy competing professionally, but I'd gone to several of his fights and they always made me uncomfortable. I knew he fought to maintain his skill level and never would hurt anyone out of anger. Still it was hard to watch the sweet slightly awkward guy beating another person bloody. I hadn't even liked when he'd done it to Dilandau, and that jerk had deserved it.

It was because of me that Van had dropped out of the competition circuit, not that I asked him too, but he could tell how much it bothered me. If he had a title or reputation professionally it would give more weight to his school and draw students to him.

"I love you," I started then quickly added, "But if I don't like who you become when you're in a ring with rules and a consenting opponent, how could I understand the person that would return from overseas. It's that the rules are blurred over there and guns are way worse than fists."

Sure, there might be a job fixing Humvee engines that would be more his speed, but officers like his father and Folken lead people, that isn't what Van ever wanted. He'd be pushed into a role that would change the man I love. The one willing to do this for a future together.

"What can I do, because I can't lose you?" We'd reached the top floor, and the hour had to be later than I thought because no one had called the elevator at all on our emotional trip up.

"First you cannot spring things like this on me and expect a good response." My throat felt tight, but my voice still came out steady. "Secondly, if you want us to stay together, we've got to really talk not just make decisions and hope the other will be okay with it. Lastly never call me a child again."

We didn't make it back to the lobby, because I pushed the button to our floor. Van was far from off the hook, but because I knew what he was thinking this time we could work it out together. The compromise had to be between us, and as much as I liked Folken his wishes for Van to join the military were not high on my priority list.

My major after all was psychology and was inspired by a combination of my high school experience with a stalker, Van's childhood trauma, and the issues Folken suffered after returning home as less than he left. I wanted to help people heal, not see the guy I love become a patient.

The solution was that he'd start fighting again, but if I ever asked him to stop then that was it. I'd try to endure it for the sake of his dream, and our future together. Life continued from there in a more or less steady manor. Next after Prom was graduation and it seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. Mine was held the weekend before Van's and it was nice that we were able to attend the ceremony for each other.

He'd met my family before, so they sat together. It was a little odd to think that the one guy who'd seen me naked was making small talk with my parents. As far as siblings go Mamoru was down-right boring compared to Merle. I knew Van found my life and normal family fascinating, even if my dad wished he drove something with four wheels and better safety records.

It was his graduation the following week that felt as if it lasted forever. Upon arrival I was immediately ambushed. A group of girls I vaguely recognized from the few school events I'd attended at Asgurd Collegiate appeared in my path. For some reason they didn't seem happy to see me.

"Hey," One of them stepped directly in my path, and I could either stop or push her out of the way, neither seemed like great options at the moment. She would have been beautiful with pale skin and long fair hair, if not for the sour look twisting her features.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound defensive but failed.

"You can turn around and leave the way you came." She shot back making me wonder what I'd ever done to her. Maybe she was one of the girls that followed after Van, not that he noticed.

Before I could respond I felt someone move up to stand right beside me. "Or you could spend more time on the track and less being a bitch Sylphie." The voice and attitude told me who it was without looking.

Still sporting the bright colored hair Merle had traded her short skirt for an orange sundress, it should have clashed with the dye job, but made her look fierce like a tigress.

Seemed as though the assistance from Van's sister might just start the altercation, but another colder voice cut across. "Language, Merle." Folken Fanel strode over, and the flock of girls seemed to dissipate instantly. "I see you've found Hitomi. Let's take our seats." He still moved with conscious care for his prostatic arm, but there was a softness to his mannerisms that spoke more for wistfulness then censure. I may never know the real Folken well, but I respected the man. It was my dream to help people like him after all.

Merle and I followed him through the crowd. "Who was that girl?" I asked quietly, knowing that she would hear me. "One of Van's fan club?"

"No, the captain of our girl's track team." The pink haired girl laughed openly. "You've kicked her narrow butt at every meet for years."

I was a little surprised that the hostility had nothing to do with my good-looking boyfriend, but that I'd out proformed their team. I never really took much notice of the other competitors. It was always just about running all out for me. That's how I got my scholarship in the first place, and now one will help me afford college, so I didn't feel bad. Still it might not hurt to pay more attention to the other competitors around me.

Van graduated without issue despite the problems he'd had junior year. Neither of us being the party type, we were happy to celebrate by having dinner and I'd asked my parents to delay a week and join the Fanels. The way he seemed so proud not just to graduate, but to start the rest of our lives with the blessing of his family and mine made it all worthwhile.

At one-point Folken pulled me aside. "It seems as if Army Cadet is no longer an option for Van." He already knew who'd talked his younger brother out of the military program.

"Was it really ever a good option for him?" I challenged back and saw the edge of the older Fanel's mouth quark upwards in the shadow of a smile.

"You might be right." He conceded thoughtfully. "It's not for everyone."

Before I could respond he added, "Then again violence for sport isn't much of an improvement, and there is far less honor in it then fighting for your country."

"When was the last time that country thanked you for your sacrifice?" Van answered for me. His hand taking mine easily. "I'm building a future with my own hands. One of my choosing. Hitomi doesn't like it any more than you do but at least she supports me."

That was the end of the debate, because Folken had learned a valuable lesson, and it was Van would always protect those he loved. Even at great risk to himself. I love that part of him, but I didn't want to see it tested on fellow soldiers, because the ones he couldn't save would hurt just as much if not more than the ones he could.

As the dinner came to a close, I nearly had to chase my little brother away from following around Merle. For her part the pink haired girl didn't antagonize me over his little crush. It seems she was ready to find love for herself, but Mamoru two years younger than her was thankfully not on the list of contestants, and neither was Van. It took work but the pair was able to repair their relationship to one of siblings and best friends, Merle would always be a huge part of our lives.

Before I could get in the car with my family Van pulled me aside. "You want to go for a ride?"

It felt as if I'd been waiting for that question all night. "Do you really need to ask?" He'd had to get slightly larger storage for the bike as two full faced helmets took up a ton of space, and he always carried mine those days.

The engine roared to life and despite my father's look of disapproval I happily slid onto the seat behind Van. I leaned against his solidly muscled back with a sigh, thinking about how he looked without the loose shirt. Feeling daring I let one hand drift up under the fabric to feel the heat of his skin directly. He startled a little at the sudden and public contact, but didn't say anything. Instead he responded by kicking off and taking us smoothly out of the restaurant parking lot and onto the street with ease.

Words didn't matter on the back of a bike, just the feel of power and control. The sense of trust required to be this comfortable. I recognized the streets we rode down, as it was a familiar path, but I knew Van was taking the long way around, extending the moments of just the two of us. Eventually he did pull up Infront of a memorable red painted building. The thrum of engine noise cut off making the night suddenly too quiet.

"I take it we are expected." It was more a statement of fact then question, removing my helmet and watching him mirror the action.

"Unless you'd rather go somewhere else." Van responded easily. For a moment I desired that more, to be alone with him. Since Prom we'd only been together a few times and I wanted more, but knew we had a lifetime for that. Running around like rabbits in spring would have been too much right then. It didn't mean I wanted the wild-haired man any less, but I was smart enough not to get lost in him.

"No, our luck is they'd come looking for us." Before I could turn towards the restaurant, he reached for me. I went willingly liking the almost possessive way he pulled me into his arms while still straddling the silent motorcycle.

Being wanted by him was a powerful feeling and I almost gave in and agreed to ride off without stopping into the diner, and the loud group waiting for us. The kiss was everything I ever wanted, barely contained promises and undisguised passion. To be closer I ended up with his knee between my thighs, one of my arms around his neck as the other still held my helmet down at my side. Tilting my chin to deepen the contact, Van's rough hands were gentle as they grazed up my sides just under the thin fabric of my shirt, returning the favor from earlier with interest.

He kissed me like I was the answer to any question, and I was pretty sure there was no wrong response. Unfortunately, before we could make a conscience effort to leave and find a place to be alone together, hopefully without the hinderance of clothing, a shout came from the diner.

"Gaddes get the hose," Allen's easily recognizable voice called with a note of laughter.

Reluctantly we did separate, and I stood between Van and the crowd so he could adjust himself before standing. We of course had to endure good-natured teasing about it throughout the celebration. As much as Van and I could stand together against the world it was nice to be included by the larger group. Even when Reeden loudly announce that we had been trying to keep the royal line alive in the parking lot.

Eventually I noticed Allen sitting off to one side of the group just watching with a wistful smile. I squeezed Van's hand before going to talk to the blond biker.

"Remembering your own graduation?" I asked taking a seat next to him and turning to watch Gaddes and the others try and convince Van to throw darts or more likely knives at an old battered target.

"No, I attended the graduation at Castello yesterday." Allen admitted almost grudgingly calling the military reform school his siblings attended by it's shortened name. "Both of them made it through, but it was touch and go for Dilandau for quite a while."

I understood what he meant. The silver haired boy never did like being told what to do, so a structured environment would only make him rebel farther. On the other hand, I wanted to ask about Celena, but the thought of seeing her more than a year and a half later still made me nervous. Somehow Allen read my anxiety.

"Don't worry they both enlisted in the Marine Corps and left for training this morning." Allen's voice held a mixture of pride and worry. Even if they'd been in town still, I would never expect the twins to come striding into the diner. This was a life they never tried to understand, and I felt sorry for the golden-haired man for feeling bad for being closer to this makeshift family then his own blood.

Van came over then and the conversation turned more towards mixed martial arts as the patch wearing man had similar training. As it turned out one of the masters, they learned from was the same. I admired the skill my boyfriend had, the way he moved with deadly grace when needed, but I never wanted to see these two guys fight. Something told me that Allen and Van would get so into the competition they'd become carried away.

Life settled into a routine after that. School and part-time jobs. I'd been right that Van and I would still be separated by our schedules, but we still made an effort to see each other. To save money we were still living at home and commuting to campus. After the first two years of College, where Van's reputation in the mixed martial arts world grew with each fight he won. He started to teach classes at a local gym several times a week, paying a little of his winnings to rent the space, but saving the rest for his own place.

Things were peaceful and happy. We had a date planed for the evening after one of his most publicized fights. I'd been waiting in the campus coffee shop for Van to come get me. A group of girls sat nearby circling a phone and chattering. I caught some of their conversation and knew exactly what it was or I should say who, they were watching.

"Do you see the way he moves?" One said awe in her voice.

"Look at his body, it's a shame those shorts are in the way." They all giggled at the raunchy comment.

"He's got a girlfriend though," Another lamented with a heavy sigh.

"Who?" The first asked leaning towards her friend for information.

"That short-haired girl who does all the track completions." She said in a rush, like she couldn't wait to tell them everything. "Apparently they've been together since High School."

"How boring," Said the one that had been talking about Van's body like he were a thing to be objectified, and not a sweet thoughtful guy who just happens to be a good looking fighter. "I bet he gets all sort of action after matches that little miss track star doesn't know about."

I couldn't stand it anymore. Sure, competing as he did made Van more visible to people, but I'd never get used to the assumptions that were made about him, and by relation me. Partly I wanted to walk over and tell those girls not to talk about thing they didn't know about, but it wouldn't help. I accepted the price of gaining a reputation the same as watch each of his fights even though they made me uneasy.

Needing air, I stepped outside to wait for the wild-haired guy those girls had been drooling over. If Merle where the one who'd overheard that conversation, she would have clawed the girl's eyes out. Taking another deep breath, I was thankful the feisty little sister wasn't nearby.

"Hitomi?" A voice questioned behind me. For a moment I feared one of the girls had noticed me and come out to ask questions about Van, it'd happened before. When I turned my heart began to thud painfully, sweat prickling along the back of my neck with sudden fear. Wavy platinum blond hair and familiar cornflower blue eyes took me back to junior year. Celena had aged the same as I had, but there was something unsure about how she stood that hadn't been there in the past. An awareness that approaching me might have been a bad idea.

"It's been a long time," I started trying not to let me unease show, but I just wanted to call Van for another handy rescue. What a terrible time for him to be late.

"I understand if you never wanted to see me again," Celena stated honestly. "For the last three years all I wanted to do was tell you I am sorry."

I relaxed a little, ready to hear her out at the least. "You hurt me really bad." My words coming out swiftly now, like they two had been waiting years to come out. "I trusted you as one of my best friends, but instead to abuse that relationship to try and force me into a bad situation is unforgivable. What would you have done to me if you'd caught up with me alone that night? Would you have hurt me when I explained there would never be an attraction between us? That violating my privacy was not just sadistic but also criminal?"

She didn't take a step back as I expected after coming under such a verbal assault. "I deserve all of that and more." Celena agreed her expression filled with shame, though she didn't seem to notice the crowd frowning at her from the bits of my tirade they'd caught walking past. People do love to watch a good train wreck.

"Then what do you want from me now?" I felt strangely lightheaded as if unloading all that weight on my heart had also been a physical thing.

"I guess to tell you that when I stopped to look at all the people, I hurt trying to get you to love me back I was disgusted with myself." She was right it had been about more than just me and her. Van, Millearna, Allen, and her team. The actions of one delusional mind sent ripples out through everyone that had cared for her. "That military school was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I was a little taken aback by the truth in her words and my ex-friend continued. "It was rough at first, but the structure was good for me. I was able to get help and form a bond with others like me. A few of us enlisted in the Marines together, and it was the family I always needed. I understand if you can't forgive me, but I wanted to thank you regardless."

The way she spoke about being in the military seemed like it was a new love after all. One that rewarded dedication, needed people who believed in the service, and created a lasting bond unlike any other. This was my real friend, not the obsessive girl she had become while chasing after me. There was something healing about all this. Venting all my old hurt and frustration had been one thing, but to know that it had ultimately been the best thing for her was something so much greater.

"I'm glad you're happy," I said honestly, and I meant it.

She smiled in that open carefree way I thought I'd never see again. The look turned a little sheepish before Celena said, "Can you do me a favor? Tell Van I'm sorry for everything. I put him through a lot too, things he didn't deserve."

"I will," I agreed quickly, knowing he wouldn't like that I'd spoken alone with Celena, but would understand that it had been a good thing after all. A thought popped into my head about how she hadn't said anything about her brother even though I knew he had joined with her. "Does that apology come from Dilandau too?"

Her expression darkened instantly at the mention of her brother's name. "No," After a hesitant pause she admitted, "Not everyone makes a good solider. Dilandau never could follow orders and he was brought up on charges recently. Insubordination, hazing, and physical assault against subordinated. He was discharged and didn't take it well."

In a way I wasn't surprised, but on the other hand I was mortified. "That's aweful."

Celena nodded quickly, pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and wrote something down quickly. "Here it's my number," She held it out like a peace offering, "I don't need yours, just call me if you see Dilandau. Warn Van too, because for some reason my brother has a strange vendetta I don't want to see play out. He needs serious help."

At that I agreed and took her number. My old friend said another quick apology before saying good bye. She walked away from me with a lightness in her step and military pride in the way she carried herself. I was glad to see her find the right path, even if it took a few wrong turns to get there.

Her warning about Dilandau still fresh I worried about Van's still missing status. He was never this late, especially without letting me know ahead of time. Something in my stomach twisted sharply. What if he'd come across the angry albino? Celena had found me, what was saying that the other twin hadn't gotten to the raven-haired guy and not to say he was sorry.

With a slight shake in my hand I called Van and held the phone against my ear, listening to the continued ringing with growing dread. It went to voicemail. That only happened when Van was driving, he'd never answer while on the road. I waited a few minutes, because he normally pulled over to the side of the road and sent me a quick text if he missed a call, but nothing came.

Getting increasingly worried I did the only other thing that came to mind, I called Allen. We'd become closer friends over the last few years and I thought of the blond biker as an older brother. I knew he'd have an idea what could be keeping Van, or where to look.

Allen picked up after two rings and I told him about talking to Celena, Van being missing, and Dilandau out for revenge. His responses became shorter and more serious the longer I talked. He quickly agreed that him and a few others could ride out along the main roads the missing boy normally took, and let me know if anyone had seen him. I also promised to call off the search party the second Van arrived.

Waiting after that was nearly impossible, but there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't risk leaving the café and missing him. Yet I refrained from calling anyone else. The last thing Van would want would be for me to worry Merle and Folken. I tried to tell myself that he'd just gotten a flat or something and his phone had died. It was the only reasonable reason he'd be so late without contact.

About fifteen minutes after I'd gotten off the phone with Allen the man called me back. It felt like much longer. I quickly awnsered hoping that the fast turn around meant he found Van without issue.

"Hitomi," Allen's voice was unnaturally solemn. "It's Van, there has been an accident, and it's bad."

My heart must have stopped beating, because I couldn't hear anything else he said. With numb fumbling fingers I slid the phone into my pocket and did the only thing I could do without thinking. I ran.

 **To be Continued…**

 **Okay I know I said this was done, but I got the idea from a review and the next thing I knew it had taken a mind of it's own. I know my non-American readers don't have the same school experiences and I tired to keep it neutral at first, but school dances are deeply ingrained here. The visual of Hitomi and Van on the beach standing in the water was a lot of fun to write, as was their sweet first time. I know they fought right after, but it was important they have at least one major spat.**

 **This was supposed to be the epilogue and though it jumped through years in the correct way it also took on a mind of its own. There is one more addition yet to come so I'll take the completed off the story until that posts. Sorry for any confusion. I literally yelled at my muse today to leave finished stories alone, she didn't listen. Keep a lookout for the actual end, hopefully I can put this to bed for real very soon.**


	9. No Such Thing as Perfect

**Okay so here it is the last part. Cross my heart and kill a muse if it's not true.**

 **Not Quite Normal**

 **Extra Chapter- No Such Thing as Perfect**

 _Van_

I'll always remember the moment I first saw her. Gaia Preparatory Academy looked like every other school, just another massive building filled with students scurrying around like ants at a picnic. What it had that my old one didn't was a chance to put distance between me and Merle. The rumors were only half truths, and I should have put an end to things properly. Instead I pretended the problem would go away if I ignored it long enough, but I'd been wrong. Running away had become my only choice.

Rounding a sharp turn into the student lot attention turned towards me, or more so my roaring motorcycle. All the eyes followed my progress into a space reserved for visitors, right up front. I could act as though being center focus didn't bother me, I'd been doing it for long enough. Still the mass of scars on my back itched like healing wounds. Five years old and still I felt them when I was nervous, as though the ugly skin knew something I didn't.

I'd seen her running, short sandy hair damp, bag hanging haphazardly off one shoulder. How could I know then everything she'd become to me? Even as our eyes locked, I had to remember to breathe for a moment. Time seemed to stop by the power of a green-eyed girl.

Why did I remember that? The moment I met Hitomi, but there were so many others more important right? Pulling her onto the back of my bike like a hero in a fairy tale. The feel of her lips against mine in a crowded diner. Especially the way she believed in me even when I had no faith left. That dance we never actually attended, or the one Prom we did. Moonlight on her slim form wading into the small moon lit waves. Smooth skin exposed more by each little hook undone by my own trembling hands.

Maybe this is what people talk about, seeing your life flash by in the moments before you die. The image of her bright eyes filled with love overshadows the blinding headlights of the car swerving into my lane. I can almost taste her soft lips as I squeeze down on brakes but find no resistance there. Heard her sweet voice saying my name the moment a speeding fender collided with my front wheel, unable to swerve out of danger. Time slowing down into crystalline moments as glass shattered and metal crumpled like an empty soda can, Hitomi forgive me.

The spell is broken as reality speeds back into focus with the feeling of flying. I tuck my head down on instinct, shoulders impacting the car's hood first, then my back sending spiderwebs through the windshield. Momentum carrying me up and over the sleek roof, pain everywhere as I roll off. The solid sickening thud of helmet on pavement. Vision dancing with black spots, unable to move. Still I remember the red taillights moving away, not braking for a second, just another nameless hit-and-run.

Numb hands trying to push myself up on useless arms as feeling almost overwhelms my senses. I collapse back into a heap breathing in short painful gasps. Unable to stand I reach into my pocket, the phone screen distorted by fractured glass and a smear of blood. My mind refused to locate the source of the sticky red droplets, but I knew this was bad. It seemed to take ages to dial 911, but before I could hit send an incoming call flashed across, Saint Hitomi.

I lose track of time; did I lay there panting in painful gasps for moments or years? Headlights flared across my vision again, but this instance I heard the squeal of breaks. Voices shouting. It wasn't one car but a legion of movement. Motorcycles, and from the chaos, a lot of them. Everything spun around dizzily, like an off-balance carnival ride. A voice that sounded familiar commanding another to call for an ambulance. Strong steady hands removed my half-crushed helmet, careful not to move my neck. Suddenly I could breathe again. Golden hair brushed my clammy face as orders were given and I was rolled onto my back, head and neck braced in a firm controlling grip.

Allen and the others from the Crusade. My lips moved as I tried to speak, but no words came out only the taste of blood. I tried again and was able to just rasp out one thing, a prayer and a name all in one. "Hitomi,"

The blond biker's voice sounded so far away. I just wanted to sleep, dizzy and eyes impossibly heavy. He told me he'd call her, but I'd have to stay awake. It was too hard. Red and white strobes lighting up the street, a twisted heap that was once my motorcycle. The crowd of bikers and their leader holding me in place, keeping me from drifting away. Calm faces swam, a rigid plastic collar more uncomfortable than Allen's unyielding hands fastened around my neck as I was lifted away.

Fading in and out like the world was controlled by bad reception. Everything is flashes and I hurt too much to piece together all of the puzzle. At some point my clothes had been cut away to evaluate injuries, but I didn't feel embarrassed by the strangers looking at me, just annoyed, I'd loved that jacket. My clavicle was broken, a few cracked ribs, minimal road rash, and a slight brain bleed that may or may not resolve on its own. A surgery was required for the collar bone, another for the brain if I was unlucky, and some internal bleeding that had the doctors worried.

Because the first impact had been my shoulder it saved my spine which was plenty bruised, but not broken thank god. Also, my helmet did its job otherwise they'd still be scraping me off the road. At least I only looked like but wasn't actually roadkill. When I woke up after the one surgery they couldn't avoid, sore and foggy it was to a welcomed sight. Large green worried eyes, Hitomi had been by my side the moment it was allowed.

Throat rough as though I'd been gargling gravel and not just thrown across it, I tried to speak. To apologize for scaring her. A finger pressed lightly against bruised and scabbing lips, I must have bit down when I hit the hood of the car.

"Don't talk," Her voice was soft, full of emotion. "Allen called me. It was the scariest moment of my life."

"Mine too." I croaked before she could shush me.

Hitomi sent me a sharp look, but leaned over with a cup of water and straw before I could ask. "They said you crashed, but I've seen you ride countless times and you've never been reckless."

I thought about the few times where I'd pushed things to a dangerous point, but never beyond what I could mitigate. "Car swerved into my lane," I rasped voice sounding as rough as I felt. "No brakes, they didn't even stop."

One slender hand flying to her mouth in shock. "We need to tell the police," Hitomi turned to go, but I grabbed her wrist in a movement that sent stabbing pain rip through my body as though I were as shattered as my phone.

"Please stay," I pleaded trying not to show her how much the action had cost me. Still she seemed to know and began fussing around me, trying to ease some of the discomfort. We agreed that I would tell the cops everything, but after a few moments of just us.

Eventually she gave me a quick kiss on one bruised cheek before going to notify the police I was awake. They'd already gotten the reports on my condition which included the fact I was completely sober when the accident happened. I did the best I could to recount the swerving car and lack of breaks. Color and model were a blur, all I could see was the headlights and a vehicle leaving without stopping. It was either a sedan or compact car from the profile, light in color white or grey maybe.

Hitomi explained about her talk with Celena and how her twin brother held onto a grudge against me and had recently been discharged from the military, for less than honorable reasons. Dilandau made a good suspect, but just as years ago when I'd believed him the stalker there wasn't any proof. What bothered me most about that theory was how he'd have found me on a road alone when I haven't seen him in years.

Sure, my fights were all on the internet those days, but the amount of work it would have taken for the angry albino to find me wasn't really his strong suit. Celena had been the brains of the operation in high school, why would Dilandau put in the kind of effort to try and kill me now after all this time? The only way it could have been him if by some strange coincidence we were traveling in opposite directions on the same road at the same time. Was I just that unlucky?

Really what were the odds that right when Hitomi was being told about the possible threat against me I was hit by a car and left for dead. To be honest, if it had been Dilandau he would have stopped to make sure I wasn't getting back up. Doing something so drastic would require the belief that no one would be able to link us, and even the reckless man wasn't that naïve.

Hitomi wasn't convinced, but her suspicions had more to do with worrying over my safety than any facts. It was strange to be on the receiving end of overprotective behavior. Part of me wanted to be a sulky patient and I'm sure I'll get sick of being babied, but right then it was nice to have her fussing about me. The first day of recovery I spent most of it sleeping anyways.

On the second day we received an unexpected visitor. Immediately Hitomi stood placing herself between my bed and the newcomer standing in the doorway.

"Calm down Kanzaki," Dilandau's familiar drawing voice said almost lazily. "I'm not going to try and off him in broad daylight."

Hitomi bristled protectively, but I placed my hand on her arm. "Sit please." She looked down at me for a long moment before retaking her chair at my side. "If it was Dilandau yesterday then he'd be with the police not coming here to talk."

"Van's right this time," The silver-haired man grinned as if he knew something we didn't. I noticed a thin scar down one of his cheeks and realized that between the last time we saw each other and now a lifetime had happened for both of us. "Thanks for sending the cops after me though. They found me at the gym where I'd been all day, my trainer Jajuka and half the people there as witnesses."

"Gym?" I asked a little stunned.

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to be getting revenge?" The incredulity in his voice would almost have been funny if I weren't confined to a hospital bed battered and bruised. "The plan was to pay you back for the beating you gave me during school. I'd thought I was strong until then."

The pieces fit together with what Allen had said about the rough time his younger brother experienced following orders in military school and the information Celena had shared yesterday. Some people excel with the structure, while others find a brotherhood to love, but some rebel against orders and try to gain respect by force. There are few jobs where being the strongest gives you worth, professional fighter is one of them and I can see Dilandau being a real threat as long as he keeps the violence inside the ring.

He also seemed less volatile than before. I had to assume it was a combination of learning from bad experiences and the coach he mentioned teaching the albino to focus his emotions. As a parting shot Dilandau threatened that I better heal soon before he took my title without a fight.

It was a relief to know he planned my downfall in a competitive sort of way. After all I didn't plan to make fighting my full-time career it was just a means to an end. A way for me to earn money and reputation to start up my own self-defense school. Thinking about the future had another question sitting heavily in my mind.

I asked Hitomi if my personal things had been collected after the crash. She assured me that the nurses had placed them in a small safe built into the wall and gave her the code. Trying not to seem too excited I asked if she could get them to make sure everything was there. While her back was turned, I sat up a little straighter, there wasn't much I could do about my appearance otherwise.

She returned with a sealed bag that didn't hold much; the phone with its shattered screen, a jumble of keys, and my worn brown leather wallet. With a sharp pain in my chest I realized that my motorcycle key no longer went to anything, except a pile of scrap metal. The only thing I had left of my father's legacy except the royal crest inked over my heart.

Maybe it was time to start driving something with four wheels and less issues with poor weather. It would make Hitomi's father happy. After living through this wreck, it might be for the best, after all my life was about to change again.

The sweet girl tried to hand me the phone first, but I shook my head and asked for my wallet directly. With a quizzical look she complied handing me the soft scuffed leather. I opened the folds and found a slit that normally held those cards handed out at restaurants to rack up a free item. I'd thrown those out yesterday to hide something more important, something meant for the date I missed.

"I know this isn't exactly traditional," I started looking at Hitomi's confused expression, which turned to one of surprise as I held the golden band with it's setting of three diamonds; representing past, present, and future. "I can't imagine a life without you by my side."

I wasn't much for flower speeches or grand romantic gestures, but she loved me anyways. We both knew that I'm stubborn, reckless, and hard-headed. Still she loved me for who I was and not an unrealistic image that would never be reality. In turn I loved her for both the faults and strengths that made Hitomi who she was.

"Yes," The one word was soft with emotion, and it made my heart leap. I slid the ring onto her finger with shaking hands, ignoring how the IV pulled uncomfortably with the motion.

She kissed me softly on bruised lips stiff with healing cuts. I shifted in the hospital bed to allow her space to climb in and rest her head on my uninjured shoulder. The proposal wasn't how I dreamed it would be, but I wouldn't have changed anything about it for the world.

We lay there together talking about the future. The gym space I'd leased earlier that week with it's small loft apartment. How I wanted her to finish college and find a job helping victims of domestic abuse, but that she could also teach a few kick-boxing classes at Fanelia Self-Defense School. The name I'd chosen to keep a little bit of history alive.

I'd earned enough with my fists that I could finally follow my heart. With her by my side anything was possible.

Over the next few months the healing seemed impossibly slow and frustrating. Classes continued and I saw the point of finishing my degree with each expense it took to prepare Fanelia for its grand opening.

The police cleared Dilandau of any suspicion though he still insisted on taking me on in the ring to finally settle things. Turns out my opponent the day before hadn't been quite as sportsmanlike and cut the breaks of my poor bike. The car on the other hand had been a bad timing situation. A middle-aged man with no connection to me, decided to drive home from a bar completely tanked. When he swerved into my lane it was unfortunate that I'd noticed my lack of brakes. The same time he chose hitting me was better than the cops finding out his license had already been suspended.

One of the situations I might have been able to handle without much trouble, but together, well I was lucky to walk away. My bike wasn't as fortunate. I'd miss riding, and one day might get another motorcycle for the enjoyment and freedom of it, but for now being safe and having the ability to transport equipment for the gym led me in another direction.

That was a few years ago now. The only physical reminder of the wreck was a pale scar over my collar bone. Both Hitomi and I graduated, marrying shortly after. I couldn't have survived the first year running my own business without her. Having the funds saved from fighting worked well for start-up, but even with my reputation getting out of the red took patience I didn't have some days.

Fanelia's success was slow, but it did happen. I teach a variety of classes including; Muay Thai, Jiu jitsu, mixed martial arts, and kick boxing though the last is mostly Hitomi. My favorite classes are still basic and advanced self-defense. We even offer one class a week free to victims of abuse, some of which came to us from the non-profit organization the green-eyed woman worked for during the day.

Dilandau did get that fight he wanted, and it was my last. Officially retiring undefeated the next day. The albino went on to surpass the level where I competed, becoming a household name and making far more money with his fists than I ever did. There wasn't any jealousy though, because I fought out of necessity, but he was driven by the competition of two men both testing to see who was the strongest.

Celena and Hitomi were able to mend their friendship at a distance with regular social media messages. Keeping the Marine at a distance, but putting the past where it belonged healed something deep down she hadn't even realized caused her pain for years.

I wake each morning with a profound sense of contentment. Savoring the quite moments where my wife slept in peacefully my arms. Glad for the life we found even if getting here has not exactly been normal.

 **The end.**

 **A/N- For real this time. We finally got full closure. Hitomi and Van got their happily ever after. Dilandau got his redemption. He was never going to be the one that tried to kill Van in this story. Another competitor didn't like losing (the fight those girls had been watching in the last chapter) and tried to get Van back in a very dirty underhanded way. The car he'd been hit by was a beige sedan driven by a guy who'd gotten a DUI before. With his breaks working Van might have been able to avoid the wreck maybe ending up being run off the road. Without the car he might have noticed the brakes at a stop sign or light and driven himself into a ditch to stop the bike without wrecking.**

 **We didn't meet Jajuka but I had him as Dilandau's coach. In some ways the albino might have made a good soldier. His men loved and followed him until the end, but I had that as his basketball team who he lost because of his actions against Van. The brief time in the Marine Corps for Dilandau symbolized his spinning out of control near the end of the war. No one wanted to work for him, and those uncontrollable people are just as bad for the military as the ones who break rules for personal gain. Jajuka's patience helped bring him out of the darkness and that became a successful fighting career in this story.**

 **Van starts Fanelia Self-Defense School. I thought to differentiate it from a regular gym or martial arts academy. He still teaches fighting skills, but his focus is one of helping people like him that found themselves needing strength to heal or protecting themselves from being in a bad situation ever again.**

 **I thought to have more interaction with Folken or Merle, but it didn't really fit. Sure, they'd have come to the hospital to be there for Van as his family, but showing the moments with Hitomi and Dilandau were more important. The loss of the bike and deciding not to replace it was a direct correlation to the series and Van removing the heart stone choosing a life of peace.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the extended story. This is the end. Can't wait to hear what you think.**

 **Time to go back to Bitter Medicine, Strong Memories, and a brand-new story called Blades and Bellflowers. Not sure how many more posts I have before getting underway again, but I'll do my best to keep writing and might post whenever we come into port. Keep a look out for those three stories. As always thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
